Ordeal of Innocence
by Kai Phoenix Rebirth
Summary: COMPLETED!Murder!Everything points towards Ray. Only Tyson and Max believe that he is being framed. But is this belief enough to prove Ray is innocent? Or is there something else required as well? Or someone? Based on Murder in the Mews.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Raymond Chang Kon. You stand charged upon this indictment with the murder of Mariah Wong on 20th of July last. Are you guilty or not guilty?"

Ray stood straight, his head slightly bowed, making his raven locks obstruct his feline golden eyes. The long silky mane was unkempt and carelessly braided. His usually tan complexion was hauntingly pale, and lips tightly drawn. It was a sad yet graceful posture.

There was a long chilling silence. Tyson Granger, Counsel for Defence, felt a thrill of dismay. '_C'mon, Ray! Don't give up now. We can do this…_'

Ray's lips parted. "Not guilty."

Tyson sank back, releasing a breath; he didn't realize he had been holding in. Boris Balkov was on his feet, outlining the case. "May it please your lordship, gentlemen of the jury, on July 21st, at half past eight in the morning, Mariah Wong was found dead in her apartment at…"

His voice ran on, icy and monotonous, almost hypnotizing. It lulled Ray almost into unconsciousness. From the simple and concise narrative, only an occasional phrase brushed through his barely conscious mind: "…girl was found holding a revolver… shot dead… seemingly suicide… actually an ill concealed murder… suspicion lies over Mr. Kon… revolver was placed rather awkwardly in the victim's right hand… was shot through _left_ temple… proof… strip of Kon's shirt… strands of his hair… clear that Miss Wong's death…"

'_Mariah. Mariah Wong. It seems so far away, almost as if it never even happened.' _Ray closed his eyes briefly. Mariah's slim features and taunting smile flashed before his eyes. Her vivid pink hair, held back by a red bandanna, the one that he had given her on her birthday. The sparkle in her eyes when she received it, the smile that spread through her face. The way those cheeks reddened when she had confessed her love for him. The overjoyed look, when he told her that he loved her back. Those lips, as they moved against his. The way those eyes had watered with joy… Those eyes. Those bright honey eyes. The very same ones, which had turned into watery slits, one week ago. The way those lips screamed at him. The way those nails scraped against his face, when she slapped him. The look of horror that took over her expression as he…'

Ray's eyes flew open. Balkov's cold voice once again began to flow through his ears, hazily. "…of course, Mr. Kon's had a clear motive and his lack of a proper alibi…"

Ray felt as though he was imprisoned within a thick fog. A fog filled with faces. Rows and rows of faces. All with a different look, a different expression, a different feeling… His eyes landed on his sweaty faced counsel. Tyson. So young, yet so brilliant. One of the best lawyers of the time— cheerful, friendly…but deadly serious when time called for it. Like then. Tyson's entire body was rigid. A drop of sweat trickled down his midnight bangs, and fell onto his stiff hands. His eyes were narrowed and focused on Balkov. He was thinking, Ray could tell.

His eyes next landed onto a mass of blond hair. Max. Max Tate. The American doctor's usually beaming ocean blue eyes had gone dark and prominent against his fair complexion. Dear old Max. The poor lad had been worried sick over the last week. He treated Ray more like a big brother, than an old school mate.

And speaking of big brothers, there was Hiro. Tyson's older brother. The teal haired officer was sitting right next to Max. His face calm and betraying no emotion or feelings. His were eyes hidden behind dark shades. The very same eyes that could pierce through one's soul and seek out the truth.

Tyson, Max, Hiro—three different people with one thing in common. Faith. Faith in him, Ray. They made him feel as though… as though there was still hope. Their trust gave him strength. Unlike…

A number of seats away, Ray could make out the distinct faces of Lee, Mariam, Kevin, Ming Ming, Ozuma, Goki and… so many others. All those faces showing the same thing—hatred. Hatred towards him for ending the life of their beloved. Mariah… such a beautiful girl. A girl desired by almost every man… _almost_.

* * *

"GAAAH! This is getting us no where!" Tyson ran a hand through his messed up ponytail, in frustration, only to ruin it even more. "Everything… the proofs, the timing, the witnesses… they all speak against him! Balkov's already got everything ready and all he needs is a little more time to get Ray where he wants. And look at us! What have we gathered so far?"

"The truth." Max's voice was quiet yet firm. "We know for one thing that Ray's innocent. He would never do anything like murder. And even if he did, he wouldn't hide it like a coward. He would step forward and face the consequences."

"I know. But the simple faith of two old friends won't be able to prove him innocent in front of the jury. We need facts, Maxie. True facts."

The trial had already been over an hour ago. All the facts were against the suspected, if not already confirmed, murderer. Hiro had offered to drive Ray home, knowing that the neko-jin would probably prefer to be away from the media. That left an exasperated Tyson and a worried Max. The two young men had taken a temporary shelter from the heavy downpour, at a nearby café.

"I know, Tyson." Max placed an encouraging hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know the odds are against us… but we just can't give up now! This is for Ray. Besides we have an incredible team, even though it's small. I'm already working on Mariah's body. I've sent samples of her belongings to Mom at the PPB research centre. Hiro is still on the case, and he is one of the finest police officers of the country. Mr. Dickenson's looking for clues as well. Not to mention we've got you. You're the best Ty! So far, you've only lost two cases throughout your career. And that too was a long time back. C'mon! I'm sure we'll find something that could help us. Something's gottta be there!"

"Something…" Tyson slowly looked up. His eyes suddenly had a distant look in them. "Something… or maybe…someone…"

"What are you thinking?" Max looked at his friend closely. "Do you have someone in your mind? Someone who can help us?"

"I… yeah."

"Well? Quit keeping me in suspense! Who is it?"

"… Vampire…Phoenix…"

"…"

"…"

"Huh?"

"It's him! Maxie, it's gotta be him! He's the only one… Phoenix…of course!"

"Er, Tyson? Are you sure you're on the right track? I mean, going to Phoenix isn't –"

"No! You don't get it. I'm not talking about Phoenix, but it's _the_Phoenix. The Phoenix! The Vampire! The Sourpuss! _The_Hiwatari… _Kai Hiwatari_!"

"Kai Hiwatari?"

"Never heard of him? I know. The guy prefers to work in the shadows. Never was much of a people person… But trust me on this one. He's the greatest! If he can't do it, no one can. Kai's one of BBA's best agents. Scratch that. He is _the_ best. Mysterious but brilliant! No one knows what goes on inside that mind of his. He never seems to search for the truth; it's more like he sucks it out—like a vampire. Though, he rarely accepts cases unless there's extreme risk or it's a direct order from Mr. D. But I'm sure I'll be able to get him down onto this one. Besides, we have Mr. D as back up. He's just as willing to help Ray as the rest of us. So there won't be much of a problem. We'll ask Mr. D to book us a flight to Russia—that's where he is currently; on a vacation, if I recall correctly. So come on! Let's get going already."

"Uh, Tyson… er… are you sure he's the one we need? I mean, he sounds kinda complicated. Exactly how good is he?"

Tyson let out a sigh at Max's doubtful expression. He looked determinedly at the other man.

"Max, remember you said that I've only lost two cases in my entire career?"

"Yeah."

"Well, in both those cases, _he_ was the one who had been hired by the opposition."

"…"

"…"

"When's the next flight to Russia?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Here's the next chapter. Big thanks to **_**FlamingIce94**_** and **_**menolikey**_** for the giving me my very first reviews. This, being my very first story, made me sort of nervous. This is a Kai X Ray AU fic. I'll be updating this weekly. I'll try not make the characters unnecessarily ooc. **

**If you've read chapter 1 then you'd remember Tyson telling Max about Kai being one of BBA's best agents. In this fic, BBA is a secret training society, under Mr. Dickenson, dedicated to the protection of the world. Kai, Tyson, Max, Hiro and certain other characters are all members of the BBA. The most elite members receive special code names. Kai's is Phoenix. Ray is still just a trainee, and does not have a code name. His involvement with Mariah's murder case has however, brought a temporary halt to his training. And Vampire is just a nick name that Tyson had given Kai.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Kai's voice" _**(Only for this chapter)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

The limousine drove through the busy streets of Moscow. The sky was clear, after a snow storm, which had covered the pavement with a fresh layer of snow. Max stared out of the foggy window, but his mind was focused elsewhere. As soon as, he and Tyson had rung up Mr. Dickenson, the chairman wasted no time in arranging a private flight to Moscow. Moreover, Mr. D had had volunteered to accompany them as well. Hiro had been informed as well, but the elder Granger had decided to stay back and continue investigating.

Max looked back at his two companions. Tyson was busy sorting out the documents and photographs of their case; while Mr. Dickenson was busy on phone. Although they appeared to be engrossed in the respective works, Max did not fail to notice the somewhat look of anticipation on their features. Ever since Kai Hiwatari had been mentioned, neither Tyson nor Mr. Dickenson seemed to have had anything else on their mind other than the Phoenix. They seemed almost hopeful, if not relived.

'_Phoenix—the only person who has been able to out smart Tyson Granger in his own game. Not to mention that it was Tyson himself who had actually recommended him.' _Max turned back to the window, watching the blurred landscapes flash past him. '_I don't know who you are, Hiwatari. But I hope you actually turn out to be the person who can finally put an end to Ray's ordeal.'_

Max was brought out of thoughts by the sudden sound of police sirens. "What's going on?" he heard Tyson say. "No idea," Max replied before rolling down the widow and poking his head out.

A little distance away, a huge crowd was gathered on the pavement in front if a multi storey building. Max could also make out the flashes from the patrol cars along with the cops running here and there, trying to control the situation. "Something's up with that building," Tyson said, who had followed Max's example and stuck his head out. "Mr. D, tell the driver to stop the car!"

Tyson and Max jumped out before the car could've stopped properly, and ran towards the commotion. However, before they could reach the building, they were stopped by two powerful looking, sturdy Russian cops. One of them, a heavily muscled blond, barked something in Russian, probably telling them to stay away. "Look, we're members of the BBA! Maybe we can help!" Tyson exclaimed trying to get past the other, leaner but quite well-built cop with cropped silver hair. "Look here, kid!" the later replied icily, in slightly accented English, "We don't have time for games. This is a restricted area, so you two might as well get going, if you know what's good for you!"

Tyson and Max were about to protest, when someone else beat them to it. "It's alright, Falcon. They're with me." The four of them turned towards the source of the voice, to see Mr. Dickenson walking over to them, huffing slightly. "Mr. Dickenson, Sir!" 'Falcon' replied, somewhat surprised, before moving aside along with his companion. "Falcon, Whale," the chairman said indicating the silver-haired youth and his blond companion respectively. "I'd like you to meet Dragon and Turtle, from the BBA. It seems as if there's a problem going on here. Now, if the two of you would be kind enough to…"

"Right this way, Sir." Falcon said in a very professional voice, as Whale began to push aside the mob. "We have a problem at the Towers," Falcon began to explain as they marched towards the building. "There's a person, who's currently standing on the roof. Suicidal, it seems. None of the police or the BBA agents has managed to get any close to the Towers. The person claims to have a gun and threatens to jump down if he sees anyone approach the roof or enter the building from outside. Our troop, under Wolf, can only keep an eye on him through the security cameras from the security guards' quarters near the entrance. We've tried to coax him through the intercom, but no avail. He's got his mind set, I'm afraid."

"I see." Mr. Dickenson looked grave.

Whale and Falcon led the others to the respective security guards' quarter. Tyson looked around to see several monitors lining the walls, all showing the same thing—a young man, probably British by birth, with long sea-green hair, standing on the ledge and waving a revolver in his hands. _'He's barely older than me," _he thought. However, Tyson's eyes soon travelled past the monitor, the to the main control system. A tall, strong looking red headed man was leaning over a microphone and talking sharply: "Try to be reasonable, kid. You won't achieve anything by this."

A slightly dazed and hysteric voice wailed out of the speakers. "How would you know? You know nothing about me! NOTHING! And you don't care! NO ONE DOES!!!" Tyson could tell that although the redhead was trying to keep calm, he was starting to get frustrated. "Any luck with him yet, Wolf?" Whale inquired. "Yeah," Wolf replied without looking up, "He didn't jump…yet." The latter then finally looked up, and noticed the chairman. "Sir," he said standing up straight. Mr. Dickenson raised up his hand. "It's fine, Wolf please continue your job… though it seems to get tougher."

"You are right about that, Sir." Wolf ran a hand through his fiery hair. "His name's Zagart. Zeo Zagart, son of Dr. Zagart. He's mentally unstable—family problems. We've tried talking to him in Russian as well as English. It's no use. We're trying to reach Dr Zagart, but he seems to be unavailable."

"You mean there's no hope of coaxing him down?" Max asked.

Before Wolf could've replied, they heard another outburst from Zeo. "HEY DAD! LOOK AT ME NOW! I'LL LEAVE, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT…"

Wolf gave a frustrated sigh and looked at Max. "No. Not unless we have a miracle."

"…SEE? I'M NOT AFRAID! NOT ANYMORE! I'M NOT A COWARD! I—"

"_You've got a strange way of proving that._"

All heads in the control room snapped up towards the screen, on hearing a new voice, coming from the intercom. Unlike Zeo's, it was calm and collected, clear and deep. It spoke in perfect English; and had a mysterious smoothness, like fire. "Who's that?" Max asked, but did not get any reply.

"Oh my…"Mr. Dickenson spoke.

"N-no way… I-it can't be!" Tyson was in clear shock.

"Huh? Guys, what's going on?" Max looked up expectedly at Wolf, only to see him in a daze as well.

"…It's him." The Wolf had finally snapped out his trance.

"Yeah but… where the hell is he? And how on Earth did he get there?" Falcon exclaimed.

"We can't locate him!" one of the agents shouted from the controls, "But the entire roof is under supervision!"

It was true. Max looked up see the monitors scanning the roof. But none of them could detect any other presence apart from Zeo. "Team, relax!" Wolf barked, "He won't show himself. He's trying to distract Zagart. Falcon! Get ready. Whale, prepare yourself. You'll launch into action on my word."

"Right Captain."

Confused and somewhat annoyed, at being ignored, Max shook an excited Tyson by the shoulders. "Ty! What's going on? Whose voice was that?"

"Huh? Ah… of course! Max it's him! He's here!"

"Gah! Tyson! Who is _he_?

"He's…Phoenix…"

"Phoenix? You mean…"

Max's eyes immediately shot up towards the nearest monitor. It showed a shocked, if not scared, Zeo. His voice trembled slightly as he spoke once again.

"Wh-who's there?"

"_Is that fear, I detect?" _

"Of course not! Never! I'm not s-scared!"

"_I find that hard to believe."_

"Wh-where are you? Come out! Show yourself!"

"_For someone who's planning on facing Death, you don't seem so keen to face an invisible person." _

"Stop this! D-don't come near me! I-I'm warning you! I'll shoot!" He waved his gun around wildly. "See? I have a gun! I—"

"_But the gun doesn't have a shooter, I'm afraid."_

"I CAN SHOOT! AND I WILL! I PROMISE I WILL! I AM **NOT** SCARED!!!"

"_Don't make promises you can't keep. And you're not scared…just a coward."_

"WHY YOU! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A—"

"_One decides to end his life, only when he's too weak to face it."_

"I'M NOT—"

"_That's just what you are—a weakling."_

"YOU'RE WRONG—"

"_A coward, who's too weak to fight…"_

"NO!"

"_The one who decides to run away, when the situation gets tough… just what you're planning on doing."_

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I CAN FIGHT!"

"_Don't kid yourself. You know you don't have what it takes."_

"SHUT UUP!"

"_You can't do this._"

"**SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP…!**" It was evident that Zeo had lost his cool. He thrust out his revolver and began to shoot blindly. "**I CAN FIGHT**!!!"

Back at the control centre, Wolf shouted, "He's exhausted his bullets! Falcon! Whale! Now!"

Zeo fell to his knees, exhausted as well. The gun fell from his trembling hands, as his body whacked with sobs. "I-I'm n-not weak… I'm n-not…" he choked out.

"_Prove it._"

"How? HOW? Tell me! What can I do to show him that I'm not worthless? He doesn't want to see my face! Even Hillary has lost all respect for me…"

"_And ending your life, in such a cowardly way, would bring it back because?"_

"…I…"

"_How exactly would seeing your dead face on TV, make your father feel you're worthy?" _

"…what do I do?"

"_The only person, who can decide that, is you. Only you."_

"… I-I won't give up like this…I can't…"

Zeo was so engrossed with himself, that he didn't even notice when someone climbed up to the roof. He couldn't even feel anything as he was being lifted up and carried away.

The entire control room was silent, as the screen showed Falcon escorting a dazed Zeo toward the exit, where Whale stood with his group. Two words were heard before Falcon disappeared from their range—"Only me…"

"Whoa…" Max whispered just before the entire room broke into cheer. "Alright team, that's enough! We've still got work to do. The mob outside…" although Wolf was trying to maintain his professional stature, Max could see the muscular twitching, of a suppressed smile, tugging at the corner of his lips.

"That boy never fails to amaze me!" Mr. Dickenson said wiping his brow.

"No kidding, Mr. D! The guy's almost spooky at times." Tyson shuddered slightly, before a thought struck him, suddenly. Without warning, he rushed towards the microphone, Wolf had previously been using. Shoving aside, the surprised red head, Tyson snatched up the device and yelled through it—"Phoenix! Don't let him get away, Whale! We need to see him! Now!"

"Huh?" a surprised looking Whale appeared on screen.

"Whale! Stop him! This is urgent!"

"But he's not here…"

"What?"  
"I've already searched the whole roof. No sign of Phoenix."

"But-but…"

"Leave it," it was Wolf this time. "This is Phoenix, we're talking about. He's done his job already. I don't see why he should stick around any longer."

"…Aw man! Not again! Why does the guy always have to disappear at times like this?" Tyson groaned.

"You mean he's gone? But he couldn't have left the roof so fast, without anyone noticing, could he?" Max asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't put it past him, Max" Mr. Dickenson replied and sighed. "I was hoping to talk to him here only… Oh well, I guess we have to wait…"

Tyson groaned again. "Yeah! Trust Kai to make things difficult than they already are…"

"_You wanted to talk to me, Mr. Dickenson?"_

* * *

**TBC…**

**I had actually planned an original character in Zeo's place. But while typing, I suddenly remembered Zeo's reaction on learning that he was not a human; and his battle against Tyson. So, I gave him the part. Besides, I try to avoid ocs as much as possible. Also, Hillary is Zeo's girlfriend here.**

**Kai didn't show himself yet, but he's still there, isn't he? Any way, you'll get to see (rather read about) him soon enough. Just keep up the ****reviews****. They encourage me a lot! See you soon!**

**KPR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Look here, pal, what's your point?" Kevin Cheng asked in frustration, "It's evident that he killed Mariah. So, why're you still wasting my time with these stupid questions?"

Hiro Granger looked the green haired youth straight in the eye. "Innocent till proven guilty, Mr. Cheng. Ray's still just a suspect."

"_Just_ a suspect? That traitor is the _main_ suspect! It's him. He did it!"

"Don't you think you're a bit _too_ sure about that?"

"I _am_ sure! Who else would've wanted to kill someone as nice as Mariah?"

"You believe Ray had a reason to kill Mariah?"

"Of course he had! That night, when… it happened, Ray had a fight with Mariah. The entire neighborhood heard the commotion coming from her apartment!"

"Do you know what the fight was about?"

"It was Ray! He wanted to break up with her. He was probably eying up some rich bitch, and decided to ditch our Mariah! Mariah was devoted to him! She couldn't even think of another man taking up his place, not even Lee! And Ray? That dirty traitor! What did he do? He took advantage of her love. To him, she had been nothing more than a rag doll that he could use and throw away just like that! Now that I think about it, Ray never loved her! Mariam was right! Ever since Mariah had confessed her love for him, Ray had been trying to avoid her. That loser had never been faithful to any of us, not even Lee, his best friend; and definitely not Mariah! But that naive girl was too blind in love to see him for what he really was. Her whole universe revolved around Ray! She loved him! Worshipped him! She would've readily given her life for him!"

"And yet you refuse to believe that she could've committed suicide?"

"Mariah did _not_ commit suicide! It's been proved! Ray killed her! That son of a bitch had tried to make it look like a suicide attempt, but he failed! It was evident. When the police found Mariah, she had been holding a gun in—"

"I had been one of the first ones at the crime scene, Mr. Cheng," Hiro cut across coolly. "I think I know the details better than you do."

"Well?" Kevin jumped up. "Then why're you still here with these useless questions? You saw how that brute had mu—"

"I know what I saw," Hiro removed his shades, his icy gaze making Kevin shiver. "And my questions have a reason. So, it's better if you _sit down_, Mr. Cheng, and then we can have a proper conversation."

The short green haired youth gulped, and quietly sat down. Hero's face was indifferent, but his eyes gave out a dangerous aura. Kevin almost sighed out in relief when Hiro put his shades back on, shielding the former from his intensifying gaze.

"Let's start again now, shall we?" Kevin nodded nervously, as the elder Granger leaned forward slightly. "Now, if I recall correctly you mentioned something about Miss Wong not being able to picture Lee in Ray's place. I take it you were referring to Lee Yan, Ray's childhood friend?"

Kevin nodded once again. "Yeah, they used to best friends."

"I see. And what connection did Mr. Yang have with Mariah?"

"Er… well…you see… when we were younger, Lee kinda had a thing for Mariah… nothing much, just a small crush or so. But he grew out of it later, and fell in love with Mariam. They're engaged now."

"Did Miss Wong know about his feelings?"

"I don't think so, no. Treated him more like a brother. And Lee never made any move towards her, 'cause she was always hanging about Ray."

"Earlier on, you mentioned something about Ray never being faithful to any of you. Could you elaborate that?"

Kevin frowned, his earlier frustration returning to his face. "It's true. That measly—"

"I'm waiting, Mr. Cheng." Once again Hiro's piercing demeanor tensed up the energetic neko.

"Right… sorry…I-I…you see Ray, Lee, Mariah, Gary and I, we used to stay as paying guests in Master Tao's house. He was an old guy. Weird but kind. He called his house the White Tiger Clan. Anyway, when I arrived at the Clan, four years ago. Ray and Lee had already been living there for about six months. Both of them were brought up together in a small village in China. Mariah and Gary arrived six months after I had. We learnt that Mariah had lost her family at the age of twelve, in a flood. She was taken in by a distant relative, probably an uncle … I forgot his name. Gary used to work as a helper in his workshop. Gary and Mariah soon became good friends. And so she decided to take him to the city with her for education. Gary was illiterate, and could only speak Chinese. However, after he started living with us, he learnt to speak English a little."

Kevin paused a little, and smiled as he recalled his memories. "The five of us had a lot in common. For instance, all of us were orphaned at a young age; and we were all neko-jins, from different parts of China. Maybe that's why we got along so well together, like a big happy family. We lived together at the White Tiger Clan for about two years. Then, after we finished our education, we got different jobs and had to split up. Mariah got a job as a waitress and singer at a fancy bar. Lee used to be the receptionist at same place, before he met Mariam and became the manager of her father's business. I worked as a chemist at a local shop, and still do. And Gary… he never completed his education fully. But he got a job at the local carpenters. It wasn't much, but we were all contended, and kept in touch. Except Ray of course."

Kevin frowned. "He never contacted us for a whole year. We had no idea where he went or what he did. Mariah was especially unhappy. Lee tried to comfort her, but she was still waiting for Ray. And then at the beginning of last year, he shows up out of nowhere. He and his two sidekicks! That loud mouthed Japanese and that Yankee! He said he had been chosen at a top secret society, God-knows-where, and was leading a life of luxury. He was no longer _our_ Ray. He had a completely different attitude, all high and mighty. But in spite all that, we accepted him! Mariah was still head over heals for him! And this is how Ray returned our kindness! By… by…" Being unable to continue, the young neko-jin broke down into noisy sobs.

* * *

"_It was Ray! He wanted to break up with her. He was probably eying up some rich brat, and decided to ditch our Mariah! Mariah was devoted to him! She couldn't even think of another man taking up his place, not even Lee! And Ray? That dirty traitor! What did he do? He took advantage of her lo—" _Hiro switched off the recorder and sighed. He had returned to the station an hour ago, after his interview with Cheng.

"Found anything yet?"

Hiro looked up see a tall silver haired officer leaning against his office door. "Depends on what 'anything' actually is, Garland."

"C'mon Hiro, spill it," Garland pushed himself off the wall. "Do you even know what you're looking for? Is there anything to look for at all? Face it. Kon _had _committed the murder. It's as clear as crystal. They've got all the evidences. It's just a matter of time before Kon himself confesses his crime. I don't see why you or Mr. Dickenson is making such a great fuss about it. That kid has barely completed a year at the BBA. He is not even an elite member! And yet here you are, wasting your time with that recorder. Listen to it as many times as you want. But you'll only hear the same thing. Kon _is_ guilty!"

Hiro allowed himself a small smirk. "Just wait and see, Garland. Life's full of surprises."

Garland was about to reply, when the door banged opened. The two occupants turned to see a haggard young man, with somewhat messed up blond hair that fell over his eye.

"Michael?" Garland eyed the blond in bewilderment.

"How did the interview with Gary Tan go?" Hiro asked more calmly.

"Gary Tan?" Michael snapped. "Well he is dead as well!"

The older two officers jolted at this. "Dead?" Garland asked.

"Yes dead!" Michael replied angrily. "Cause the _thing_ I interviewed wasn't Gary Tan. It was the creature that _ate_ Gary Tan!"

"Huh?"

Hiro smirked slightly at other two's expression. "Well, I did show you a photograph of him beforehand, Michael."

"Yeah, but the guy's nowhere near the size of that picture! He's HUMONGOUS. Millions of skinny people in third world countries are starving because of that gluttonous giant!"

"So how's the interview?"

"Here listen!" Michael slammed down a recorder onto the desk and presses the 'play' button. A disgusting and rather noisy munching sound drifted from the device. The three officers flinched at a thunderous 'burp', before they finally heard Michael's voice.

"Er…So, Mr. Tan, I believe that you were aware of the interview.... right? Uh, I'm right… right?"

More munching.

"Er…yeah… so anyway, you are an old friend of Raymo—Whoa!"

A loud thud was heard, like something being slammed down forcefully. Then a thick and gruff voice spoke up. "Ray no friend Gary! Ray bad! Gary no like bad!"

A somewhat shaken up Michael spoke up. "I-I un-understand. But you see, Mr. Tan, Ray—"

"GARY NO TALK RAY! GARY NO TALK YOU! RAY HURT MARIAH! GARY NO LIKE RAY! GARY LIKE MARIAH! MARIAH GOOD FRIEND! LEE GOOD. KEVIN GOOD. GOOD SISTER MARIAH GOOD!"

"I see—"

"SHE TELL ME RAY BAD! SHE TELL! MARIAH GONE! RAY MAKE MARIAH DEAD! MARIAH LIKE RAY! RAY NO LIKE MARIAH!"

"Er…"

"Mariah like Ray! Ray no like Mariah! Good sister Mariah tell Gary. A TRAITOR LIKE RAY DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED! Gary want Mariah! Mariah want Ray! Ray hurt good sister Mariah! Ray hurt Gary! Gary want Ray punish!"

There was a short silence before…

"You like Ray?"

"Wha—?"

"YOU LIKE RAY!"

"Huh? Hey! Wait a—"

"YOU LIKE RAY! GARY NO LIKE RAY! GARY NO LIKE YOU!"

"Hey! Relax big guy. No need to—"

This was followed be a series of thumps.

"I'm warning you, Tan! Back off! I AM A POLICE OFFICER YOU GREAT BIG OAF!"

The thumping continued. There was a shuffling sound before the record ended.

Garland continued to stare at the recorder as if it might explode any second. Hiro had a rather amused look in his face.

"Is this me, or did Michael Parker just _flee_ from an interview?" he asked the pissed off blond.

"What else should I have done?!" Michael spat venomously. "Stayed there and let Man-Mountain trample over me? Argh! Tell me Hiro, just what, exactly did we learn from this 'Michael-no-like' pea-brain?"

"Well," Hiro looked up thoughtfully. "If I were to translate that, I'd say Tan has a very bad impression of Ray and doesn't want to talk about him. He liked Wang a lot, like a sister. Seems to believe that Ray had killed her and deserves to be punished. And… yeah, he doesn't like you either."

"Really?" Michael said sarcastically. "Well let him know that the feeling is mutual!"

With that he left, grumbling something about the hazards of illegally obese people. Garland turned towards Hiro once again. "Say Hiro, how come young Granger and Tate aren't with you? They're usually here by this time, to discuss the case and all…"

"Those two," Hiro once again removed his shades, something he did only at special occasions. He had a rather mysterious smile playing on his lips. "Let's just say they're going to bring us a special delivery agent, fresh from Moscow."

"Moscow? Russia? Now, I get it!" Garland suddenly looked quite smug. "I bet Ivanov wouldn't be too happy to see me again. Especially after last year, when I totally slammed him out of the case. He's been cold towards me ever since!"

"It's not Ivanov."

"It's not? Who is it then? Kuznetsov? Petrov? How would either of those two help in this case?"

"Try again, Garland. It's not them either. Can't you think of any one else related to Moscow?"

"No. At least not someone who can be of any help, here. I mean the first name that comes to mind, associated with Russia, is Hiwatari. I don't remember anyone else…" Garland trailed off as realization struck him. "No way…"

Hiro only smirked. "Like I said, Garland, life's full of surprises. Just wait and see."

* * *

**I'm ready to bet all of you were expecting Kai! **

**Well, initially I had planned on bringing Kai in chapter 3; and this chapter was actually the fourth one. But later on, I decided to get this chapter over with at first. Trust me; this chapter will play an important part later on. **

**Just so you know, Kuznetsov is Bryan's last name, while Petrov is Spencer's. Tala's Full name is Tala Ivanov (I like this better than Valkov). **

**Some of Hiro's dialogs have been have ripped from the actual anime. Like in Ep 38 Hiro said: "Just wait and see, Kai. Life's full of surprises." I simply substituted Kai with Garland!**

**And in the manga, Kevin really did call Max a Yankee.**

**Well now that I'm finally done with this chapter, I promise you'll get uninterrupted 'Kai and Ray'-ness from now on. Kai WILL appear again in the next chapter! Honest! You guys just get working on the reviews. The more the reviews, the sooner the updates! : )**

**KPR **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, here's the next chapter. Keep in mind that this chapter takes place right after chapter 2. **

**So enjoy...**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

It was strange how a simple question could have received such a drastic reaction from some of the BBA's most talented and well trained members. Tyson, for instance, had whipped around so fast that he had to grab the control desk to regain his balance, nearly knocking over half the equipments in the process. Max, on the other hand, had let out a shocked "What on Earth?!" after wheeling around as well. Although Wolf's reaction was not so dramatic, but the way his head had snapped around and the expression that he bore clearly stated that he had been caught off guard as well.

All the three BBA members, including the breathless chairman, simply stared at the direction of the voice, unable to pin point its actual source. For a wild moment, Max wondered if it was possible for all of them to have the same hallucination, as he kept his ocean blue eyes focused on a rather dark corner of the room. Dark but distinguishably clear, due to the light coming off the video screens. Max squinted slightly, in order to see better. But even then he could not make out any human-like form apart from the shadow cast on the wall… Shadow?

Max's breath hitched as he realized just what, or rather _who_ exactly he had mistaken for a shadow. He heard Tyson whisper out his thoughts. "K-Kai!"

The 'shadow' smoothly pushed himself off the wall and took a soundless step forward. Tyson's earlier words ran through Max's head. '_The guy prefers to work in the shadows… Mysterious but brilliant…like a vampire…Vampire…_ _The Vampire…'_ Max finally realized the reason behind the nickname.

Kai Hiwatari stood motionlessly, with his arms crossed, completely indifferent to the shocked faces in front of him. His dark clothing accentuated his sharp porcelain complexion. A set of royal blue triangles stood out clearly against the smooth planes of the high cheek bones. His eyes however, were veiled by a layer of sleek slate hair that gradually blended into a midnight mane, falling past his shoulders. Although Kai was not nearly as heavily built as the other three Russian, he looked capable of causing more damage than all of them taken together. His was lean with an athletic built, the one that represented both strength and agility.

Despite the dangerous aura that seemed to radiate off him, Kai had a somewhat mysteriously addictive beauty. It wasn't the kind of flamboyance one usually sees on the covers of fashion magazines; or the serenity carved on an angel's face. It was different. Kai was almost inhumanly alluring.

"It's about Raymond Kon, isn't it?" the deep velvet voice finally cut through the silence that had been created by the others' lack of verbal response.

Kai looked up calmly, revealing a pair of blazing amethyst orbs that gazed from beneath a row of long thick lashes, straight at Mr. Dickenson, making the old man flinch slightly.

In spite of all his expertise and knowledge in the field of human anatomy, Max couldn't help but wonder whether or not those eyes would illuminate in the dark

* * *

Tyson sat patiently in the lounge of the Towers. Max and Mr. Dickenson occupied his either side on the couch. Wolf, who had earlier on introduced himself as Tala Ivanaov, efficiently vacated the room for them. All the three pairs eyes were locked expectantly on the fourth occupant of the room, who sat perfectly immobile on a settee across the room. Even with the warmth of the roaring fire, the room was exceedingly cold. Yet Kai showed no sign of discomfort due to the extremely low temperature, despite the fact that he was wearing a lot less clothing, compared the others' heavy layers of woolens. The long sleeves of his shirt were pushed up to his elbows, revealing a pair of hard and muscular forearms that were crossed across his strong chest. His head was slightly bowed; making his slate hair veil his eyes once again.

Kai had not shifted from that position, even the slightest, for the last twenty minutes, in which Tyson had briefly accounted the whole situation to him, along their reason for coming to Russia. It was impossible to make out, from his face that whether or not the Phoenix had even heard a single word. He could have been carved out of marble, for all one knew. But the dark haired lawyer sitting across him knew better than to estimate him by just his appearance.

Tyson knew perfectly well that Kai had heard each and every word of his, and was already considering all that he heard. _'You won't let me down, Kai. I know you won't. You can't…'_

Kai finally looked up, his gaze locked with Tyson's. "So what exactly do want me do about this case?"

"Investigate," Tyson replied with determination. "We need more evidence to prove that Ray's innocent. And we need your help to find what we are looking for."

"Which is?"

"I… don't know… Not yet, at least…" Tyson trailed off uncertainly. But he regained determination quickly. "But that's why we need you! With you working on our side, I know we can find a fresh lead somewhere. I'm positive we will!"

Kai sighed softly before speaking again. He spoke calmly and clearly. "I am a secret agent, Tyson. Not a private investigator. I deal with espionage. If Kon needed physical protection against some kind of attack, then it could have been taken into consideration. But what you're asking is different. I have no connection with such types of analyses. There are others who can help in this matter. I think Brooklyn Masefield would be—"

"**But Brooklyn's not you!**"

Both Max and Mr. Dickenson were taken aback by Tyson's sudden outburst, interrupting Kai Hiwatari no less. Tyson had always been known for his politeness. But at that moment he seemed almost frustrated at Kai. He was practically restraining himself from bellowing openly at the Phoenix.

"Can't you see, Kai?! Even after all these years? I don't want Brooklyn or anyone else! Because they are not Kai Hiwatari. They are not _you_."

Tyson stopped and exhaled slowly. Then spoke up again, but with more composure this time. "Kai… I'm not asking Phoenix, to take on a case. But I'm asking _you_, Kai, as an old friend, to help me save an innocent person. I know there are others who would accept this case readily. But others are not you. They won't understand me like you would. I'm being honest, Kai… We're at a complete loss here. We don't have proper evidences, witnesses or anything! We have nothing! Nothing but faith. Faith in Ray. The same faith I've always had in you. Masefield might _assist_ me in this case, but he won't _help_ me. You're the only one who can do that. And you know it just as well as I do. You're our only hope, Kai. Help me prove Ray's innocent."

Once again a heavy silence descended in the room. Even if Tyson's words had the slightest effect on Kai, he didn't show it. He remained aloof as ever.

"I'm not going to help Kon."

Both Tyson and Max looked ready to argue. But before they could have said anything, Kai cut across them smoothly. "The only thing I'll help find, is the truth. And the truth may not be what you like."

Tyson suddenly looked a few years younger, as a huge grin broke out through his face. Mr. Dickenson smiled to himself. _'I knew Kai wouldn't refuse Tyson. They may not show it, but they do share a strong bond of friendship.'_

"Thanks a lot, Kai. We really appreciate this." Surprisingly it was Max, who spoke. Tyson was about to agree when—

"When was the body discovered?" Kai's abrupt professionalism derailed Tyson for a moment.

"Huh? Oh… right. July 21st. Near about half past eight in the morning. The body was discovered by Mariah's neighbor, Ralph or something… Hang on, I'll check."

Tyson quickly retrieved his briefcase from the side of the couch. He took out a thick folder and a few photographs, which he placed on the table if front of Kai.

The young lawyer began to search through the folder, before he finally found the required document. "Here it is. Raul Fernandez, he's a member of the local athlete's club. He lives with his elder sister Julia Fer—" he stopped abruptly, as soon as he'd looked up.

Kai was holding up a photograph, studying it closely. He spared another photo, lying on the table, a quick glance, before returning to the one in his hand. However the thing that caught Tyson's attention wasn't any of the photos. It was the look on Kai's face. His eyes were narrowed slightly and focused on a particular spot in the picture. The corner of his mouth was curved upward very slightly. It was a look which Tyson knew only too well. _'He knows something!'_

Without looking up, Kai began to speak, almost like he was reading out from a book.

"When victim was found in her apartment, she was already dead. Shot dead through the temple. She had been holding a revolver in her hand, which made it look like suicide. However the revolver was placed rather awkwardly in the palm of her right hand, while the bullet was fired through the left temple, making it impossible for her to take such a shot. In other words, an attempt murder masked as suicide."

Kai picked up another photograph, before continuing.

"Suspicion fell on Raymond Kon, as a strip of his shirt and some strands of his hair had been found near the victim. Moreover, Kon had recently gotten into a fight with the victim, before her death. Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Max replied impressed at Kai's swiftness and accuracy. "But tell me, how did you figure out that part about Ray's argument with Mariah?"

"When did the fight take place?" Kai asked without answering.

"The same night Mariah died."

"Break up?"

"Right."

"No suicide note?"

"No."

"Did Wong have any family or relatives?"

"She was an orphan. Relatives unknown. She lived with Ray and three other people in a rented house. The other three were Lee Yang, Ray's childhood friend; Gary Tan, Mariah's old friend and another guy called Kevin Cheng."

"For how long did they stay together?"

"About two years, I guess. I don't know much about the others, but Ray left them a couple of years back, and joined the BBA."

There was short silence, before Kai stood up and addressed Mr. Dickenson. "When are we supposed to leave, Mr. Dickenson?"

The old man stood up as well. "It would be best if we could leave right now. I've arranged for a private flight. Is that fine with you, Kai?"

"I don't have a problem, Sir. I'll meet you at the airport." With a slight nod towards the chairman, the Phoenix fluidly turned around to leave.

"Kai."

The said person stopped in his tracks, one hand on the door knob. Tyson who had been surprisingly quiet for the past few minutes had finally spoken up.

"You know something." It was more of a statement than a question. But when Kai didn't even turn, Tyson spoke up once again.

"You can prove Ray was framed, can't you? Who is it? Who's the real murderer, Kai?"

"You'll never be able to prove Ray's innocence if it's the murderer you're looking for, Tyson."

"What?! But Ray's not – Hey!"

But Kai was already out by then.

"Kai! Wait a minute!" Tyson rushed towards the door and wrenched it open. But the corridor on either side was empty. "Man, not again!" Tyson cried out in frustration. "How does he do that? Did he dissolve into thin air or what?!"

Max once again betrayed his years of studies as he whispered to himself, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

* * *

**So Kai's finally on the case. You'll see more of Ray soon enough.**

**By the way, in this fic, Kai and Tyson are like class mates, who haven't seen each other for quite a while. But remember, this is going to be a KaiXRay story. Tyson and Kai's relationship is the same as it is in the original anime.**

**And don't forget to review. It means a lot to me. I really need to know whether or not you like my story. I'm counting on all of you! **

**KPR  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! Thanks to _Hi Kitsune_ and _BBleached_ for those great reviews! I'm glad you liked Kai in my story. Well here's the next chapter...**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5**_

_He stood in front the door, one hand raised up to knock on it. But every time he tried to make contact with the wooden surface, his entire body seemed to freeze. Should he do it? Would he? Could he? What would happen if he did? And what if he didn't? _

_So many questions… But what were the answers? Were there any answer at all? Only one way to find out…_

_He took a deep breath, and __half-heartedly knocked three times._

"_Coming!" a feminine voice called out. He had less than a minute. Should he turn around and forget everything? Or should he stay and… and what? The sound of footsteps on the other side of the door stiffened him. His mind was screaming at him to walk away, but his body seemed to have stopped responding. The door opened with a soft click, revealing a pair of curious honey eyes. The curiosity soon turned into delight. The rosy lips stretched out into a smile. "Ray!"_

_He didn't respond. His throat had become dry. 'I can't do this! Not to her,' his mind screamed at him. But it was drowned by a deep alien voice, the voice of Truth. 'She doesn't suspect anything… yet.' His right hand unconsciously moved into his pocket. _

"_Baby!" the unsuspecting petite girl continued excitedly. "This is amazing! Can you believe it? I was just thinking about you! And here you are right now! I'm so glad." _

_Glad? His mind gave a hollow laugh._

"_O' don't just stand outside! C'mon in!" With that she threw her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She giggled, blushing slightly, and bounded into the house, not noticing the way his body had stiffened at her touch, or that he didn't respond to the kiss. So obvious. So naïve. He shivered involuntarily as his fingers brushed over the cool metal in his pocket. 'You shouldn't be glad.' _

_Slowly, he made his way inside the house. She was standing before the kitchen counter, with her back to him, and talking animatedly. "…of course it was Ming Ming who actually gave me the idea. She sure knows how get her men! I mean only last week…"_

'_I don't have to do this! It's not worth it!' He clenched his hand around the smooth surface of the metal, as Truth once again voiced its opinion. 'Such an innocent girl. If only she'd open her eyes and wake up from her ideal dream…"_

"_Ray?" He looked up to see a shade of concern across her eyes. "What's wrong, baby? You seem so… quiet. Is everything okay? Did you have a fight with Lee, Mariam or any of the others? Or was it those two friends of yours? What happened?"_

_What happened? That's not the question. It's 'what will happen?'_

"_Ray? Speak to me. Say something…"_

"_Mariah…" Was that his own voice? So emotionless? So cold?_

"_What is it?"_

"_I…" He could almost hear his own voice shouting at him, 'Don't!' But he was no longer in control of his words or his actions. _

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Mariah's eyes widened as he pulled out his hand from within his pocket._

Ray's eyes snapped open as a peal thunder roared across the overcast sky. The inky black sea in front of him roared angrily, its waves hitting the embankment in rage. Even with his sharp neko-jin senses, he could barely make out the cityscape around him, due to the heavy downpour. Rain? Had he really been so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when the rain came down?

Ray shivered as the cold hit his drenched form. '_It's getting late,_' he thought. '_I'd better get going. No use lamenting over the past. What's done is done… Right_?' A pair of horrified tear stained eyes flashed before him. Ray shook his head to clear out his thoughts, and pushed himself off the railings. He waited till the signal turned red, and carefully stepped off the sidewalk. He offhandedly looked towards the cars that had halted on either side, when he noticed a silver Chevrolet standing amidst them. He squinted slightly. '_Is that Tyson? Is he back already_?' Ray was surprised as the door by the passenger seat suddenly and violently flew open, banging into another car.

However, before he could've pondered on it, the shrill screeching of tyres made him whip around. Ray's eyes widened as he saw two beams of bright head lights skidding wildly across the road, heading straight towards him. His neko-jin reflexes immediately kicked in, making him leap out of the way. But his balance betrayed him. A sharp pain shot through his head, as it collided with the hard concrete. His vision blurred with agony. The squeal of tyres against the brake was becoming painfully louder. Ray could barely make out the blurred form of a huge tyre heading for his face. The tyre gradually grew bigger, till it occupied his entire field of vision. His eyes closed on impulse, waiting for the painful hit…

Ray felt a strong force move his body… but not the way he had been dreading. Something warm had enveloped his body, and was dragging his torso behind, while pushing his legs in the opposite direction. The screeching became deafening to his ears and Ray could sense something big passing above him, as his body was compelled to pivot at a right angle.

The wild cry of the tyres began to tail off, and the rhythmic sound of the rain picked up. Ray's head throbbed dangerously as his consciousness threatened to give away. He could hear the buzzing of distant voices all around him.

However one particular voice drowned them all.

"Are you okay?"

The proximity of the deep voice made Ray aware of another presence besides his own. Slowly and painfully, he forced hid eyes to open.

The last thing he remembered, before his world turned black, was staring at his own reflection in a pair of unfathomable amethyst depths.

* * *

The rain pummeled down onto the sleek silver car as it made its way through the heavy traffic. The wipers worked frantically against the windscreen. The roar of the raging black sea combined with the thunder to create a wild symphony of nature. A distant red light made the Chevrolet slow down, and finally come to a standstill behind a minivan, amidst a fleet of other vehicles.

Tyson cut the engine, and sank back into his seat. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, his eyes wondered over to the motionless figure beside him. Kai had his head bowed, his dense bangs shielding his eyes yet again, and his arms were crossed over his chest. The 'Famous Hiwatari Pose' as Tyson himself had named it a few years earlier.

'_Same old Kai,_' Tyson thought helplessly. Even after training with Kai for three years at the BBA, Tyson still found him confusing. Kai was just as aloof and enigmatic as ever. His way of thinking, his logic, his attitude, his words…they were completely different from any other living being. He always looked at things with a different point of view, and had an uncanny ability to bring out facts, which everyone else believed, did not even exist in the first place.

The lawyer frowned slightly, as that day's earlier event came back to his mind. He twisted around and grabbed a folder from the backseat, next to a dozing Max. He took out a stack of photographs, from the folder and scanned over them minutely. But after a while, he gave up and fell bank into his seat with a sigh.

'_Kai!_' Tyson screamed out mentally. '_What on earth did he see in these pictures? I know there's something that caught his attention. Something vital. But what? WHAT? The case may be difficult ... but the investigator is **impossible!**_'

Tyson bit back a groan as Kai's earlier words rang through his ears. '_You'll never be able to prove Ray's innocence if it's the murderer you're looking for, Tyson._'

'_What did he mean by that? Does he believe Ray committed the murder? No, that's not it. He would've simply stated it then. His words… He meant something else… something… deeper…The murderer. It's not the murderer we're supposed to focus on. But why? Is there someone else we've overlooked? Someone who knows more about the murder? Or what if… No... Wait… Hang on… The murderer! Suppose he knows we're after him, and is trying to stay out of our path. So, if we decide to ignore him… he might let his guard down and give himself away! But those photographs… what connection did…'_

Tyson suddenly sat upright as a thought struck him.

'_What if the killer hasn't finished his job yet? What if there's someone else on his hit list? The pictures! The killer must have left behind some sort of clue, at the crime scene, which led to his next victim. Kai… he must have figured it out. That's why he told me not to go after the murderer… because the murderer has to return for his next kill!'_

However Tyson's excitement did not last long, as a very disturbing thought came to his mind. His eyes widened in realization.

'_The next victim… the photographs… there are only two people in those pictures…one is Mariah Wong, who has already been killed…so that means… the other, the one who is going to be killed, is—'_

Tyson was jolted out of his musings by loud crash beside him. He turned to find the passenger seat empty the door next to it wide open. "Brat!" the driver in the car, next to his own, was yelling abuses while fingering a deep dent on his door.

"What happened?!" Max was finally awake.

"It's Ka—"

Both Tyson and Max whipped around as a loud squealing of tyres against brakes, broke through the night.

"What's going on?" Max asked worriedly, as he craned his neck out of the window. Tyson did the same. But he could not see anything due the row of cars that were in front of him. He could just barely make out two faint beams of light, at a distance, that seemed to spinning around wildly. An out of control car. "Kai!"

Both Tyson and Max jumped out of the car and made a beeline for the mishap. They made it there just in time to see a black minivan skid across the road and crash into the barricade. Its bonnet crashed open at the impact and a cloud of dense smoke began to rise from it. Its windows were completely shattered.

'Tyson! Look!" Tyson turned to see Max pointing at something on the middle of the road. He gasped in horror. The familiar figure of Kai Hiwatari was lying on the road; his arms were wrapped protectively around another form.

"Kai!" both Tyson and Max yelled out as they rushed towards the Phoenix's side. A large crowd had already begun to accumulate around the two figures on the road. The two BBA members pushed their way through the excited mob. By the time they arrived Kai was already up. He was crouched on one knee, while the other was holding up the limp figure in his arms.

Even without looking at the face, Tyson could easily identify the lifeless body. The long raven hair and the feline features were enough to tell him who it was. The killer's next victim…

"Ray!"

* * *

**I hope you understood how Kai had saved Ray. Ray slipped and fell directly in the way of the runaway car. But Kai got to him first, and rotated his body around so that, instead of being run over by the car, they passed _under _it.**

**I know this chapter's kinda short, but I wanted to begin Kai's investigation in a fresh chapter. Don't worry, Kai will start his work from the very next chapter!**

**And don't forget. The case maybe difficult to solve, but the investigator is impossible to solve! So if you think that Kai would make things clearer, you are greatly mistaken. ;) Hat's off to the enigma!**

**I'll be looking forward to your reviews! Tell me whether I'm doing any good or not...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Many many thanks to _Hi Kitsune, BBleached, FlamingIce94 _and_ You can run but you cant hide for reviewing. _**

**I know you all think that the Kai-Ray moment was inspired from Edward and Bella in Twilight, but believe it or not, I actually got the idea from Mission Impossibe III. I saw Ethan Hunt (Tom Cruise) roll under a moving truck, and decided to make Kai do the same. But it was only _after_ I'd read _Hi_ _Kitsune_'s review, that I realized how much similarity my scene had to the 'Edward-saves-Bella' moment. In fact, it was more similar to Twilight than to MI III! Thanks _Kitsune_!**

**Anyway, I'll stop my blabbering now. On with the story...**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 6**_

The rain continued to pour, showing no signs of subsiding. Huge rain drops splashed against the window sill of the hospital's waiting room. The room had but one occupant – Tyson Granger. The young lawyer looked exhausted and sleep deprived. One could make out the faint shadows beneath his eyes. He supported his head on one hand; while the other moved briskly over a note book, as he wrote. A number of documents, photos and an audio recorder were spread out on the table in front of him.

Tyson finally put the pen down, as his eyes scanned over the rather untidy scroll.

_**Mariah Wong**__ (Victim): Murdered on July 20. Body was discovered in her apartment, on the next day, by Raul Fernandez, near about 8:30 A.M. Investigations proved that an unsuccessful attempt had been made to conceal the murder as suicide. Murder was committed at night, between 10:30 to 12:30 (approx.)_

_**Ray Kon**__ (Framed): Believed to be the prime suspect. Had close relationship with the victim. Admitted to have gone to the victim's place on the night of the murder. Had an argument over a break up. Left the house sometime after 10:30 P.M, when Mariah was still alive (According to him). Unable to produce proper alibi. A portion of his shirt and some strands of his hair had been discovered at the crime scene. _

_**Raul Fernandez**__ (Mariah's next-door neighbor/ first one at the crime scene): Discovered the corpse on July 21. Was on good terms with the victim. According to his statement, he had gone to the Victim's apartment in order to return a book that had been borrowed by his sister. On getting no response, tried the front door, only to find it unlocked. Stumbled upon the dead body in the living room, and immediately raised the alarm._

_**Julia Fernandez**__ (Mariah's next-door neighbor): Raul's elder sister. Had friendly relationship with the victim. Claims to have heard some sort of commotion coming from Mariah's house on the night of the crime. (Unable to specify time or reason of the commotion)_

_**Lee Yan**__ (Mariah's close friend): Not yet interrogated. Manager of the Saint Shields Private Company. Shared flat with Mariah for about two years. Used to have feelings for the victim, though they were not returned. Has known Ray since childhood. Used to share a brotherly relationship. Views on Ray seemed to have changed drastically since the crime. Strongly believes Ray to be the killer. Left the city on 21__st__ July with fiancée Mariam. Destination – Osaka. Alibi not yet confirmed. Returned to Tokyo on 24__th__ July.(Information based on Kevin Cheng's account)_

_**Kevin Cheng**__ (Mariah's close friend): Local chemist. Ray's ex-friend. Has developed strong dislike for him since the crime. Believes that Ray's guilty and supports punishment. Was out of Tokyo on the night of the crime, due to work. Alibi not yet confirmed. Returned on 23__rd__. _

_**Gary Tan**__ (Mariah's childhood friend): Had strong sisterly feelings for the victim, and deeply regrets her death. Believes Ray to be guilty and deserving punishment. Was in his own house on the night of the kill. Alibi confirmed._

_**Mariam Shane/ Yan**__ (Lee's fiancée): Not yet interrogated. Director of the Saint Shields. Had good relationship with the victim. Shares Lee's views on Ray. Was out with Lee on 21__st__. Alibi not yet confirmed. Returned on 24__th__._

_**Ming-Ming**__ (Mariah's friend/colleague): Not yet interrogated. Performer at the Venus Hotel and Club. Was out of Tokyo on 21__st__. Destination unknown. Arrived in Tokyo once on 25th and left again, later that return on 1__st__ August._

_**Wyatt Smithwright**__ (profile not yet known): Hospitalized and under police custody for rash driving on 27__th__ July. Nearly killed Ray._

Tyson stifled a yawn as put down the list, before picking up '_those blasted pictures_'. The first picture was that of the crime scene. It showed a lifeless Mariah slouched over in an armchair, her head hanging off the side. A stream of crimson flowed down the side of her face. One of her hands was hanging limply; while the other – the one that rested on her lap— had a small revolver lying across the palm.

The Dragon frowned before setting it aside. The next picture was a head shot of Ray's, taken from the side. It too did not excite him. Neither did any of the other photographs. They included a few more shots of Ray; and some pictures of the other rooms in Mariah's house—the kitchen, the bedroom, the bath room and so on.

"You'll kill me someday…" Tyson groaned, his head falling onto the table.

"I take it you're referring to Kai?"

Tyson's head shot up at the new arrival. "Hiro! What about Smithwright?"

"I don't think he's our man, Ty," the elder Granger walked across the room and sat next to his brother, before continuing. "He doesn't have any connection with the victim or anyone else involved in this case. I've checked his profile. He's got a clear background. Son of Warner and Eliot Smithwright; educated at Whitney Prep School and so on. He's just a clumsy driver."

"But his car! What if—"

"It's not been tampered with in anyway. Michael's checked it already. My guess is that the tyres probably slipped, and being inexperienced, Smithwright failed to get them under control. Believe it Ty. It really was an accident."

"If you say so." Tyson sighed dejectedly. "I really thought we'd gotten hold of something."

"Haven't you?"

"If you're talking about Kai… then let's just say we're closer to figuring out this entire case than we are to figuring _him_ out. I mean the guy's just… impossible. He just took one look at those seemingly useless photos and the case seems to have become crystal clear to him. Yet every time _I_ look at them, I see the same thing—absolutely _nothing_! Just how mysterious can a living being get?"

"He's got his own way of doing things, Tyson." Hiro's tone was rather sharp. "The same goes for you. Just because you two follow different procedures, doesn't necessarily mean that you'll arrive at different conclusions. Just remember who _you_ are and _your_ ways of doing things. Don't try to see things from Kai's point of view. Investigate as yourself, Tyson. Think over what _you_ know."

"I suppose you're right, Big Bro," Tyson offered a weak smile.

He leaned back into his seat, focusing his eyes on the ceiling. "So what exactly do _I_ know? Well let's see… It is quite unlikely that the killer is a psychopathic freak, who kills for the sake of fun. So that means there's got to be a motive behind the murder. But what? Jealousy? Hatred? Mariah Wong isn't known to have many enemies so the second case would be rather surprising. Then that leaves us with jealousy. It seems more probable, actually. Beauty, charm, attractiveness—all the traits possessed by Mariah, to make one envious. Also, a successful love. It was only later that Ray broke up with her. And Ray has millions of admirers waiting for his love… No. Wait. I'm going wrong here. It can't be someone who loves Ray, because the whole case was set up to _frame_ him. So does that mean the killer had something against Ray and not Mariah? If so, then why not attack Ray directly? Because he was too strong? It's possible. There's also another theory… the killer had something against _both_ Ray and Mariah. Kill one and the other gets the blame."

Tyson slowly sat up. "There is also a very high possibility that the killer isn't quite finished yet. There are more kills in his mind…"

A brief silence followed this, before Hiro took over.

"So basically, the main mystery here is a motive. And from what you've just said there are a number of possibilities which leads to a number of suspects." Hiro began counting them on his digits. "Lee, for jealousy and hatred. In spite of starting from the same point, Ray had left him far behind in both success and love. Same case for Kevin, though we don't know whether he liked Mariah that way or not. Mariam, for jealously, if Lee still had something for Mariah. Ming-Ming, for jealously as well. Mariah definitely had a hand over her in popularity. We can also count in Mariam's family—Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph. They might've thought Lee was cheating on their girl. So that leaves us with seven suspects in total. Of course there's always the chance that the murderer turns out to be someone entirely different."

"I suppose you're right," Tyson finally said. "And also, Lee, Mariam, Kevin and Ming-Ming had left the city just after the crime, and somehow managed to return right before Ray's trial, on the 25th."

"You've got a point. Still we haven't interviewed anyone other than Kevin Cheng, yet." Hiro stopped for a bit. "By the way, how's Ray doing?"

"Huh? Oh that… Well, he gained consciousness a while after the accident. But promptly refused to be taken to the hospital. Good thing Max was there. He decided to tend the injuries in Ray's apartment. That's where they're now. And Kai's with them."

"I see."

Tyson jumped a bit as his cell phone suddenly rang out from his back pocket. The screen flashed the name 'Max'. Tyson swiftly pressed the 'receive' button and spoke up before Max could.

"Max! How's Ray?"

"He's fine, Tyson. I've checked him. It's nothing serious. He's gotten off with a few scratched and a bruise on his head. I've already wrapped up the wounds and supplied him with pain-killers. A good long sleep would be enough to get him into shape."

"Where's Kai?"

"He's with Ray at the moment. Said he had some questions ask. I've left them alone. I had the feeling Kai would prefer to have some privacy."

"No doubt on that."

"By the way, Tyson, Kai's left a message for you."

"What?"

"I quote—_'Tell him, he's wasting his time with the driver.' _"

"… Tell _him_ I said 'thanks'…"

"Don't worry, I will… Hey Ty… there's something else that's been bothering me…" Max seemed to hesitate.

"What is it?"

"Nothing serious. But… it's just that… I'm not sure…"

"If it's Kai, then—"

"No! It's not him. As a matter of fact… it's Ray."

"Ray?!"

"Relax! It's nothing big. The thing is, Ray's kinda acting really strange."

"What do you mean 'strange'?"

"Ever since we got back, he seemed to be so… reserved. He didn't talk much, nor did he complain a single time about me fussing over him. It may be my imagination… but I think it's got something to do with Kai."

"Kai? What did he do this time?"

"Nothing, as a matter of fact. Of course, he simply turned down my offer to check on him. Not that I needed to. He looked like nothing had happened. He just stood by the door silently, like he always does, the entire time I was examining Ray. I tried to introduce him to Ray, but he barely nodded his head in acknowledgement. But the thing that shocked me was Ray's behaviour. No greetings, no smiles, not even a 'thank you'! It's completely against Ray's polite nature! He didn't even look up at Kai, not even once… It was almost like he was trying to avoid him!"

"…"

"Ty? You still there?"

"…"

"Tyson?"

"… He's hiding something."

"Tyson…"

"…"

"Ty—hey look, maybe we're making a big fuss about nothing. Ray already has enough to deal with, and after tonight's incident, maybe he's just shaken up. We're so used to his kind and helpful nature, that we simply can't expect anything else from Ray. Everyone has mood swings once in a while. Besides, Kai always leaves an impression on people. Even _I_ was at a loss for words when I first met him. I'm sure it's the same with Ray. We're just worrying over nothing."

"… I sure hope you're right, Maxie…"

* * *

For the last few hours, Ray had looked anywhere but the figure that now sat directly in front of him. His long bangs curtained his face, effectively blocking out the other occupant of the room. The statement he was now making seemed to be addressed to the bandaged finger on his left hand.

"On the night of June 12. It was M-Mariah's birthday and we were all there. That was when she… confessed…it… her feelings."

"Could you specify the people?"

Ray's breath hitched slightly, it that every time Kai spoke. "Me, Mariah, Lee, Mariam, Kevin, Gary, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Goki, Salima, Kane, Jim, Raul, Julia… that's about all."

"Do you remember the presents she received?"

The unexpected question almost made Ray look up, but he caught himself in time. Instead, he began to speak to his left cuff. "Not all of 'em… I gave her a red bandana for her hair; Lee bought her a fancy bag; Mariam…. uh… yeah. – A special watch which she had designed herself; Kevin and Gary had given her a wooden statue of a cat and some sort of charm… I forgot who gave what… and I don't exactly remember the others… but there was a book, a Champaign, free trip to Greece—that might've been Ozuma—a dress, some jewellery and all…"

"Everyone approved of your relationship?"

"I thin—_thought_ so." Ray emphasized his point by nodding his head at a cushion on the sofa.

"What about the Yans?"

"Lee? Well he was rather surprised, but later on he wished us all the best in life."

"He was devoted to his fiancée?"

"Yes. Very."

"Was it returned?"

"Huh? Of course… she was always by his side. She used to accompany him every time he came to visit us, especially Mariah."

"How often did he do that?"

"… Quite often."

"I see…"

Kai stood up in one fluid movement. "That's all, Mr. Kon." Without waiting for a reply, he headed for the door."

"Wait." Ray brought his glance to rest hesitantly on Kai's stationary shadow on the floor—the nearest he had come to a direct encounter—and murmured, "Aren't you going to ask whether I had killed her or not?" Ray's eyes swiveled right round the room and looked expectantly at the closed window.

However, as soon as he heard Kai's reply, the stunned pair of golden orbs snapped directly towards the speaker… Only to find him gone. Even minutes after that, Ray found himself staring at the now empty spot, with Kai's last words still ringing in his ears. He could almost hear the deep hypnotizing voice saying them —

_"I don't need to. I already know what I wanted to know."_

* * *

**Well, end of yet another chapter... (sounds kinda cliched, doesn't it?)**

**So we've got an unknown killer, seven suspects, a frustated Tyson, a confused Max, a mysterious Ray, a... er... Kai-ish Kai and a lot of twists and turns waiting round the corner. Well until then, take care and keep on reviewing! **

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, once again. I'm glad yo like my story. See you all, soon!**

**KPR  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**My sincere thanks to **_**beyblade-lover**_** and **_**Hi Kitsune**_** for reviewing! And now on with the story…**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7**_

"**TYSON!"**

"Wha-?"

A messy haired Tyson Granger jolted awake from the couch, his vision still clouded from sleep. The dull thudding of footsteps alerted him of a haggard looking Max's arrival. Even with his blurred vision, Tyson could make out the sweat rolling down his friend's forehead. All in all, Max looked more like a long-distance sprinter than a professional doctor.

"Wassa madder, Maaawwww…" Tyson tailed off into a huge yawn.

"Ray's gone!"

Tyson choked in mid-yawn. "WHAT?!"

"His bed's empty! I've looked all over the house, but couldn't find him anywhere. His cell phone's here, so I couldn't even call him!"

"Ray… shit!"

Tyson jumped up. Grabbing his clothes from a nearby chair, he rushed towards the bathroom. "Ring up Kai!" he yelled over his shoulder. Tyson hastily began to pull off his pajamas, all the while thinking about the neko-jin. _'Ray… please be okay! The killer! Shit! But how could he have gotten into the house? I made sure all the doors and windows were bolted, last night. Then how—'_

"Tyson!" The said person was brought out of his musings by Max's rather relieved voice. "It's okay! I've found him!"

"Huh?" Tyson emerged from the bathroom, while tucking in his shirt.

"Look." Max held up a piece of paper before his eyes. Although hastily written, there was no doubt that it was Ray's handwriting. The small note ran—

_Guys,_

_I'm going out for a while. Need some fresh air. I'll be back before noon. Breakfast's in the microwave._

_Ray. _

"I found it tucked under your cell phone." Max explained.

Tyson let out a sigh of relief. "Man! I was really terrified there for a while…"

"Same here. But do you think it's all right for him to be all alone? I mean with the killer on the loose and all…"

"Don't worry. He can take care of himself. He's got a gun. And besides I have a good feeling that our killer isn't the type to sneak up on him, from a bush in broad day light."

"I suppose you're right… So anyway, sorry 'bout walking you unnecessarily. You can rest for some time if you want."

"Nah, it's okay, Maxie. I shouldn't be sleeping now anyway. Besides, I'd rather try some of Ray's cooking. I think I can smell pan cakes!"

"Right. I'll get 'em." Max walked off towards the kitchen.

Tyson lifted up his arms and stretched, soothing the worn out muscles. Last night had been rather hectic for the lawyer. First, he had to assure a hysteric Mrs. Smithwright that their son indeed was innocent. Then he had to handle a drenched and moody Michael, who kept grumbling about having to check the car's engine, '_five freaking times_' in the rain, only to find nothing wrong with it. Finally when he reached Ray's apartment, well after mid-night, he was in for another shock. Vampire had once again 'evaporated' from the house without anyone's knowledge. '_I swear he didn't come out of Ray's room!_' Max had repeated for the hundredth time in a row. _'I would've surely noticed if he had even opened the door._' Tyson spent the next two hours exhausting his brain cells as he (unsuccessfully) tried to figure out what connection Mariah's birthday presents had with the case. _'First the photos and now presents?!'_ This was followed by an over all recapitulation of all the documents and '_cursed'_ photographs related to the crime. It was only when Max had (literally) dragged him on to the couch, did the Dragon finally closed his eyes. Although had to wake up once, in order to check on all the exits of the house.

In spite of his earlier words, Tyson couldn't help feel worried about the neko. Even the previous night he had a similar feeling, due to which he insisted on spending the night at Ray's. That was also probably the reason he had been so annoyed at Kai's sudden disappearance. He was hoping to convince the Phoenix to spend the night there as well.

A sharp beeping sound shoved Tyson out of his thoughts. _'A message.'_ The screen showed that it had been sent by the elder Granger.

'_Meet us at the head quarters. Kai's already here.'_

* * *

A few hours later, Tyson's silver Chevrolet was seen parked outside a medium-sized double storey house. The front door was locked, indicating that no one was in. As a result, the four BBA members had decided to wait for a few minutes, incase anyone would return; if not, they would move onto their next destination. Hiro had wandered off to explore the surroundings, leaving Tyson and to Max to throw occasional glances at the fourth member of their 'team'.

The said member was now leaning against the car, arms crossed and head bowed. His sleeveless shirt and unzipped jacket gave no indication of the nippy weather. This time, his hair wasn't the only thing hiding his eyes. The crimson-traced-violet sapphires were effectively shaded by dark aviator sun glasses. If the Russian felt even the slightest bit of irritation due to the other two's repetitive looks, he didn't show it. His face remained impassive as always.

The crunching of boots announced Hiro's arrival. "No luck?" he asked, though the answer was obvious.

"No," Tyson replied disappointedly. "We haven't seen any sign of Lee or Mariam. Guess our timing's not right… What about you? Find anything interesting?"

"None. I think we'd better get going. We'll try the Yans later."

"Right. Let's try our luck with the Fernandez twins."

The group was about to get inside the car when they heard a female voice call out— "Hey! Officers! Wait up!" They turned to see a slender young woman running up the street towards them. Her long, royal blue ponytail waved behind her elegantly. She had bright emerald green eyes and sharp handsome features. The big paper bag in her arms clearly showed that she had been grocery shopping. On reaching the four males, she began to speak a little breathlessly. "I- I'm sorry… Didn't know you'll be visiting… I had to go out to do shopping. Luckily, I bumped into Miguel. He told me that he'd seen your car outside my house."

"It's alright, Ms Yan. We should've informed you before hand." Hiro replied.

"It's 'Ms Shane' actually. I'm not yet married to Lee."

"I'll keep that in mind. So, Ms Shane, if you don't mind, we would like to ask you a few questions."

"No problem. Please come inside."

* * *

"As you can see, Lee's not yet arrived. I'm sure he'll be here within a few moments. Anyway, can I get you anything officers? Tea? Coffee? Cakes?"

Mariam Shane had proved out to be an efficient hostess. She had a certain professionalism, which indicated she was not the type to beat about the bush. So far she had kept a calm and prompt demeanor in front of the four males. She didn't treat Tyson or Max with annoyance like Kevin and Lee; but neither did she show any signs of knowing them personally.

"No, thanks. We're still full of Ray's pancakes." Max offered a small smile.

"Okay then. Please make yourself comfortable. Excuse me while I dump these in the kitchen." She indicated the bag in her arms, before turning towards the kitchen.

The drawing room was small but neat. A small rectangular table stood at centre of the room, with a couch on either side. Tyson glanced once at Kai's direction as they sat down, trying to catch his expression, but was rewarded with an indifferent face. A few minutes later, Mariam returned and sat opposite to them. "Well officers?" she asked readily.

"Ms Shane," Tyson started off. "I believe you're aware of the Mariah Wong murder case?"

"I am."

"According to our sources, you and your fiancé left for Osaka on 21st of July, near about 1:00 pm in the afternoon. Any specific reason?"

"My cousin, Ozuma Shane, the President of the Saint Shields, had thrown a party at Osaka for the inauguration of our new head office over there. And being the Director, I had to attend. Same with Lee, as he's the Managing Director. There were many other companies present at the party, if you need to confirm our alibi. Also we still have our tickets. Shall I bring them?"

"That won't be necessary. When were you informed of the death?"

"On the 23rd. We were so busy with the celebration, that we did not get much time to check on the news, earlier. When we heard about the murder, we returned as soon as we could, and luckily we arrived just before the hearing."

"How well did you know the victim?"

"Well, I met Mariah last year, when first came from Rome to Tokyo with Lee—"

"Allow me to rephrase that."

All eyes shot towards the speaker, who was none other than Kai Hiwatari. The said person paid no attention to the bewildered and bemused looks that were being directed towards him. He continued calmly as if nothing had happened. "When did you first see the victim?"

"I told you, when I arrived in Tokyo last year…" Mariam replied looking confused for the first time.

"You're misleading my question, Ms Shane." Kai shook his head slightly. "I asked you _when_ you had first _seen _the victimnot 'where you had met her.'"

"I beg your pardon, officer?!" Mariam frowned slightly, her confusion growing.

"I believe you must have seen Mariah Wong, before meeting her. In photographs or something?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I- oh! I get it." Mariam composed herself once again. "Lee used to talk about her when he was in Rome, two years back. He had a picture of her as well."

"It was before your engagement?"

"It was."

Kai leant back slightly, and nodded towards Tyson, indicating him to continue with the interrogation. Tyson blinked a couple of times, before finally getting the message. "So, as I was asking, how much did you know about Mariah?"

"Well, Mariah was—" Mariam cut off abruptly before turning towards the window. "Oh! Lee's here."

Sure enough, a grey sedan was seen entering through the gates. "Excuse me, Officers, but I must get the door." Mariam stood up to leave. However, when she reached the door, she paused. "Lee must've had a rough day. Why don't you talk to him for a while? I need to prepare his meal."

"As you wish, Ms Shane." Hiro nodded towards her.

As soon as the bluenette had left, the three pairs of eyes focused once again onto Kai. After an uncomfortable silence of five seconds, Tyson decided to speak up. "Well?" he asked rather hopefully. An elegantly raised eyebrow greeted him over the rimless shades; as if saying '_Well what?_' Tyson gave up, knowing well enough that it was useless.

A few minutes later an approaching male voice called out from the hallway, outside the room. "Mari? We've got a parcel. Didn't you tell that delivery boy not to leave packages on the doorstep? I nearly stepped on it… although this one looks kind of squished already." The door opened to reveal the dark, stocky form of Lee Yan. His wild ink-black mane looked like it had been forced into its tight ponytail. Unlike Ray's elegant feline features, Lee's broad face had a distinct hardness like that of a lion. A sloppy looking parcel hung from his right hand. Not noticing the four men in the room, he continued to talk. "It's a bit heavy. I think can smell vanilla… Damn! I hate vani—"

Lee cut off abruptly as soon as he looked up. His eyes narrowed with a slight hint of anger as they landed on Max and Tyson. "What do _you_ want?" his voice was calm but one could detect the irritation present in it. Hiro stood up calmly, towering over the neko. "Good day, Mr. Yang. We're here for the investigation of Mariah Wong's death. I believe you could assist us by answering a few questions."

"Investigation!" Lee sneered. "What's there to investigate? We already know who killed her, so why don't you just go and hang that son of a bitch!"

"Ray's yet to be proven guilty, _Lee_." Tyson said sharply. "So it's best that you answer our questions!"

Lee was about to retort when Mariam decided to make her entrance. "Lee, please! Just get it over with."

Lee spun around. "But Mari! They—"

"Lee, just take it easy." Mariam approached her fiancé and gently kissed him on the cheek. "We know what the truth is; and we believe in it. If Ray's guilty, then he _will_ be punished. Mariah _will_ be avenged. Trust me. Just answer the questions. Nothing can change the truth."

Lee slowly nodded. "Good. Now I'll take this," she took the packet before nodding at Tyson. "Officer, he's ready." With that she left the room once again. Lee slumped down onto a couch and motioned of Tyson to continue. The lawyer was about to begin when—

"When and where did you first meet your fiancée?"

Once again the Phoenix had managed to confuse everyone with a single question. Lee did an acute impression of an owl.

"What's that got to—?"

"Answer the question." Kai's voice was calm but dangerous, clearly stating that he did _not_ like to repeat himself.

"T-two years ago in Rome."

"More accurate than that, Mr. Yan. What were the circumstances?"

"I-I got a job at the Saint Shields. Mari used to be my boss back then."

"She promoted you to your current post?"

"Yes. She has an eye for talent." Lee added rather quickly.

"When did you get engaged?"

"A few weeks after my promotion."

"Why did you decide to marry her?"

"Pardon?"

Kai looked at Lee straight in the eye. Even with the shades on, his gaze was enough to send shivers across Lee back. The neko gulped and continued.

"She was really pleased with my performance, and… started to like me. Then we…er… fell in love."

"She was aware of your relationship with Mariah Wong?"

"EXCUSE ME! What are you trying to imply? That I'm a cheat—"

"I was." Everyone turned to see Mariam standing in the doorway. "Lee never hid anything from me. I was well aware that he _used to_ have a liking for Mariah. And I believed him when he said he'd gotten over it." Mariam approached her fiancé with certain protectiveness. "I know what you are getting at, Officer. Mariah was a delightful person. I wouldn't blame Lee for liking her. She was just like an innocent child, and failed to see his feelings. She's just too pure. And because of her innocence she also failed to realize whether someone truly loved her not. Raymond had taken advantage this. He used her like a rag doll for his pleasure, and then ditched her. I can never forgive him for what he did. It was all because of his selfish reasons." Mariam took a deep breath before continuing. "I trust Lee and his judgments. And I support his opinion about Kon. Mariah is like my sister. I miss her just like Lee does."

A small silence greeted this, but it was broken by the man of silence himself. "That'll be all for now." Without waiting for any of the others, Kai stood up and smoothly made his exit.

* * *

"Kai! Hey wait up!" Tyson yelled as he ran down the path with Max and Hiro, towards Kai, who stood leaning against the car. "What was that all about?" Max asked as he reached him but was surprised to see an amused look on the Phoenix's face. "What—" Max stopped at the sound of running footsteps. He turned to see Mariam running towards them.

The bluenette stopped for a breath before directly addressing Kai. "Can I have a word with you, please?" Kai gave a small nod before following her to the side, much to the other's surprise.

After making sure that the others couldn't hear them, Mariam looked up at him. For the first time she looked worried. "Look, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I have a feeling you're the only one who can understand." When Kai didn't reply, she continued. "Today morning, right before I bumped into Miguel, when I was returning home from the shop… I ran into Raymond Kon. He was just standing there by the lake. But when he looked up and saw me, he suddenly backed off… as if he was afraid. Then without another word he turned and walked away. He was acting really suspicious. I mean after the… case and all… he usually avoided Lee. So what was he doing so close to our house? I've got a bad feeling, officer. The Grangers and Tate wouldn't believe me. But do _you_ think Lee's in danger?"

Kai did not show any sign of surprise or worry. "Lee's not the one in danger, Ms Shane." In one swift movement, he turned around. When he spoke next, his voice was deadly calm but serious. "I can only give you one advice… **Be. Very. Careful.**" Without another word, he walked away, leaving behind a mystified Mariam.

* * *

**There goes chapter 7! Still there are more to come… **

**This chapter is a long one. It took me the longest to finish this one. I really had to think over Lee and Mariam's characters. After some bone-breaking hours of typing, deleting and re-typing, I was finally satisfied… Not that I'm complaining! I'll do anything for the readers! So if you are happy then review; and if not then… review as well!**

**Also tell me what you think of the plot so far and the characters. (Especially Kai and Ray)**

**Until next time!**

**KPR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I didn't get to hear from you guys last time, but my story still got added to a number of favorites and alerts. So thanks! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 8…**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8**_

Ray stumbled into to the house and hastily shut the door behind him. Slipping down to the floor, he closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. '_Why?! Why? Why? Why did I do it? __**Why?**_'

He clenched his teeth as tried to not to scream out. All his ambition, his beliefs, his training… were they all so useless? So pathetic? So unreal? "No!" He desperately tried to console himself. "It's not true! I don't believe it!" Suddenly a distant voice rang out from his memory.

'_Ray! Ray, listen to me! It's a curse! Do you understand? A curse! It'll bring nothing but misery in your life. You cannot let your desires control you! Don't try to go against God's law… you won't succeed. One way or the other you will suffer! Trust me Ray; you don't want to face that ordeal…"_

"**But why?!!**" Ray finally screamed out. "I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!"

'_Are you now?_' his own mocking voice spoke up in his head. '_Then how would you explain your actions this morning?_'

Ray clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms.

'_And what about that night? That very night when Mariah breathed her last?_'

Ray's eyes widened in horror as remembered the look on Mariah's face when she saw the object in his hand… "**NO!**" he shook his head violently trying to block out the images of that fateful night. "It's not true! I'm innocent!"

'_You really think so? Even after everything, you still believe that you're innocent? But if that's true… then who would believe you?_'

"I…" Ray felt a shiver run down his spine as a deep voice filled his head, drowning everything else…

'_I already know what I wanted to._'

* * *

"That's ridiculous!" Max shook his head angrily from the backseat. "What was she trying to imply? That _Ray_ is going to attack _Lee_?"

"She doesn't know Ray as well as we do, Max," Hiro spoke up from his place next to him. "And after the Mariah incident, it's quite natural for her to be weary of Ray. Besides, Yan seems to have developed a strong belief that Ray's guilty."

"Exactly!" Tyson remarked from the driver's seat. "That's the point that seems rather odd here. I mean, it's clear that Lee and Mariah had been very close, in spite of the one-sided crush thing, and Lee's greatly upset over her loss… but what about Ray and Lee's relationship? From what I know, those two treated each other like brothers. They had been together from a very young age and practically shared their pasts together. So, why on Earth, did Lee suddenly turn against him like that? He accepted that Ray had committed the murder, without any question! And remember what he said to us? '_What's there to investigate? We already know who killed her, so why don't you just go and hang that son of a bitch!'_ It's almost like he _wants_ Ray to be convicted!"

"You've got a point, Ty," Max spoke up thoughtfully. "Lee's ready to put two years of an unreturned crush over a lifelong friendship… It is rather suspicious. Before the murder everything seemed to be fine between the two… then suddenly it changes! Do you think that…" Max's eyes flickered over to the passenger's seat. "…that Lee _didn't_ get over his feelings completely? He still loved Mariah?"

After a few minutes of pensive silence…

"Can I ask you a couple of questions, Kai?" Both Tyson and Max were mildly surprised at Hiro's unexpected move.

A quiet 'hn' beside Tyson gave the affirmation. But Hiro didn't start off right away. "Will you answer both of them?"

"Depends."

"Okay then. So, first—" Hiro sounded like some sort of quiz master getting ready to throw a really difficult question. "—Mariam asked you whether _**you**_ thought Lee's in danger or not. What did you reply?"

"He's not."

Max opened his mouth to question but was stopped by Hiro.

"My second question," Hiro continued. "Why did _**you**_ tell _**us**_ what _**she**_ had told _**you**_? Mariam Shane had confided her fears to you. I'm sure she didn't want the information to reach our ears, knowing we're friends of Ray."

All eyes were focused on the Phoenix, waiting for his answer. Kai wasn't the type share any sort of information with anyone, regardless of who it might be. He was known for his secrecy and solitariness. Yet he had told the others about Mariam's suspicion, _on his own free will_, breaking her trust in the process.

"So what made you… betray her trust?" Hiro persisted.

The reply was calm and unfazed— "The same thing that _didn't_ make her trust me in the first place."

* * *

The rest of the journey passed in silence, as each of the four young men was immersed in his own thoughts. It was clear that Kai had no intention of sharing anything else with the others, and the conversation was thus declared closed. After half an hour of uneventful driving, Tyson finally cut the engine as they reached their second destination for the day—'The F-Dynasty Athletics Club.'

"According to my sources, the Fernandez twins have taken a temporary residence in this club," Hiro explained as they headed for the front door. "They felt unsafe staying near the scene on the crime. The owner of the club, Romero, being a good friend of the twins had no problem with letting them stay at such short notice."

As they reached the door, they heard a faint music coming from inside. Max rang the bell and waited.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a tall and lanky middle-aged man, with curly golden hair that framed his narrow face. He inspected his visitors with curious eyes before offering them a lazy smile. "Well hellooo," he said in a singsong voice. "What can I do for you strong young men? You are, I suppose, here to join my humble little club?"

"Mr. Romero, I suppose?" Tyson asked.

"At your service," Romero gave them a melodramatic bow. He straightened up and flashed a pearly set of teeth. "Well do come in! I'm sure all of you will fit in my little family quite well. After all, you do seem to be having the right…" He eyed Kai's athletic body appreciatively. "…physique…"

"Actually, we're investigating the murder of Mariah Wong and we have a few questions for the Fernandez twins." Hiro replied professionally, effectively diverging Romero's attention from Kai's sculpted torso.

The golden-haired man's expression had a distinct transformation. "Oh…" he said rather nervously. "The cops…"

* * *

The group followed Romero through a brightly lit corridor. On either side, thick glass walls separated vacant gyms and fitness rooms. They were furnished with all sorts of exercise equipments including swimming pools.

"As you can see, we have all the latest and the most state-of-the-art facilities for our members," Romero commentated as they went. "By the way, we're closed for the week. That's why the gyms are empty today. On regular course, they'd be swarming with trainees."

Romero led them to his more or less neat office. The walls were coved with photos of different athletes and sportspersons. A glass case behind a fancy wooden desk displayed a set of medals and trophies that had been won in various physical competitions.

"Make yourselves at home, please," Romero gestured at the empty seat in front of the desk. "I'll go get Julia and Raul."

After Romero had left, Max turned towards the others. "Well? What do think of him?"

Tyson began counting on his fingers. "A bit weird, melodramatic, a womanizer if not mistaken; has a liking for our Vampire's 'physique' and… can be annoying at times."

The sharp tapping of approaching footsteps alerted the four. A few minutes later, Romero entered the room, accompanied by a rather irritated duel haired girl. The later was dressed in a gymnast's suit, and the beads of sweat rolling off her forehead clearly showed that she had been working out. She held a long ribbon in one hand and a shiny pink-purple spinning top in the other.

"Ahem," Romero began rather sheepishly. "Er… I'd like you men to meet—"

"Julia. Julia Fernandez," the female snapped in a dictatorial voice. "Can I help you?"

"Well Ms Fernandez, we're here to—" Tyson began.

"I believe I already know what you're here for." Julia began to grow more and more impatient. "So please get to the point."

"We need to speak to Raul Fernandez." Tyson replied with a hint of annoyance as well.

"Raul is my little brother. You can ask me whatever you wanted to ask him."

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way. This is a police investigation, Ms Fernandez." Tyson retorted back.

Julia frowned and continued in her bossy tone. "Well he's not here."

"Excuse me?" Tyson asked surprised.

Romero looked surprised as well and opened his mouth to question, but a glare from Julia shut him up. "I said he's not here. He's out. I cannot tell when he'll return."

"But—" Max began.

"Search the building if you want to, but he's not here. So unless you gentlemen have anything useful to say, I suggest you leave."

With that the duel haired female turned on her heals and prepared to storm out. However, while doing so she accidentally dropped her top. She cursed softly, and bent to pick it up, but a pale gloved hand beat her to it. Surprised, she looked up to see the perfect face of Kai Hiwatari. "I…" She hesitated, a faint blush forming across her cheeks. It was the first time she had actually laid eyes on the enigma properly, unable of doing so beforehand, when she had been busy with Tyson. "Th-thank you." She replied finally and held out her hand.

Kai, however, made no move of giving the top back. Instead he asked coolly, "You permit I search the place?"

Everyone looked dumb folded, including Julia, who looked taken aback. "Uh… yeah… But—"

"Good."

Not waiting for her or anyone else's reaction Kai tightened his grip on the top. Then without looking back, he flung the object over his shoulder with a careless flick of his wrist. The top zoomed across the room, at lightning speed, and went straight out of the window. Almost immediately, a sharp crack followed by a loud yelp was heard right outside the said window. All the occupants of the room, except Kai, turned at the thump of a falling body.

"What the—?" Tyson and Max rushed towards the window and looked down. Their eyebrows rose up at what they saw. Sprawled ungracefully on the ground, at the base of a huge tree, was a young man. His duel shaded hair and a rather familiar set of eyes, had a striking resemblance to certain someone in the room. That certain someone, who was now gaping at him from behind Tyson, let out a startled cry—"Raul!" Her astonishment soon turned into fury. Shoving aside Tyson and Max with a surprising amount of strength, Julia leaned out of window and hollered. "RAUL! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE, YOU MORON?! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR ROON UNTIL I—"

She immediately covered her mouth when she realized what exactly she had let slip out. Slowly and cautiously she turned around to face the men.

"Great job, Kai," Tyson said like a proud father congratulating his son for winning the school sports. Then he turned towards Julia and spoke rather victoriously, "I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon, Ms Fernandez."

Julia gave a sigh, and looked slightly embarrassed. "Look, I'm sorry I lied, okay? But you must understand! Raul is my little brother. He's still too young for all this…this stuff. I know he was the first one to discover the corpse, but it was just a mare coincidence. I can assure you he left the house as soon as he saw it! He didn't touch anything. Everything was as it was when the police arrived!"

"Can you guarantee that no one entered the house after your brother ran out? I'm sure he did not have the sentiment to close the door as he left."

"I… But…"

"Ms Fernandez, we understand your feelings. But it is essential that we interview your brother. He might be able to give us some valuable clues. Please, an innocent man's life depends on it."

"But your people have already questioned him so many times! Forced him to recall those horrible images! He was so terrified… They gave him nightmares! He's still immature—"

"**Who're you calling immature?!" **The door banged open to admit Raul, who was rubbing his back. "Stop mothering me around, would ya?"

"Raul!" Julia cried out, all sisterly concern forgotten. "For your information, you're the reason we got into this mess. I told you to stay—"

"_Told me_? Hah!" The young man retorted furiously. "You _locked_ me in! If it wasn't for you I would not have to climb down that tree to listen!"

"Well it's not my fault that you fell, sloppy!"

"Fell? Excuse me! But if it wasn't your stupid beyblade I **wouldn't** have fallen!" He thrust out the purple blade angrily. "This thing **sliced** off the branch I was sitting on and…" Suddenly his eyes widened and he stared at the top in his hand. "B-but how could it? It's made of plastic! Jul! How did you…"

"I didn't…" Julia's eyes widened with realization as well. She turned her head towards the tall figure leaning beside the window. "He…"

"MARVELLOUS!" Romero exclaimed excitedly out of the blue. "I knew you had it in you! It was a perfect throw; a perfect aim and a perfect hit! Amazing, young man! You—"

"Ahem," Hiro interrupted finally. "I believe we have other things to discus."

* * *

"… I knocked on the door but didn't get any response. So I decided to try out the handle. Surprisingly, it was not locked! Thinking that Mariah had probably forgotten to lock it, I went inside calling out her name. When I entered the living room I couldn't see anyone. The armchair was turned away from me. I decided to keep the book on the table next to it, and leave. But when I got there…" Raul paused for a bit, shuddering. Then he once again steadied his nerves. "I saw her. I can't remember anything clearly now. There was… just blood…"

"And that's when you ran out and raised the alarm?"

"Correct."

"You don't recall anyone else near the house."

"I'm sorry, but I was in too much of a shock."

"I understand. You heard some sort of commotion from Wong's apartment the previous night?"

"Yeah, we did… Sounded like an argument, but I'm not sure."

"Any voice?"

"I think Mariah was shouting… and someone else was there as well… a man."

"I see." Tyson looked up at the others. They exchanged looks and decided that the interview was over. "Well, thanks a lot, Mr. Fernandez. You've been a good help."

"No problem! I'm glad to be of service." Raul threw a glare at his brooding sister. "Shall I escort you out?"

"It's alright. I'm sure we can find our way back." Tyson got up to leave.

"Oh! You'll be joining of course?" Romero looked hopefully at Kai.

"Er… Not today… Maybe later. Thanks, anyway." Max waved over his shoulder.

* * *

"Well, our _'little brother'_ did not seem all that immature and terrified, if you'd ask me." Max said as they made their way towards the car.

"You've got a point. Seems like an honest chap though. At least to me he does." Tyson glanced at Kai as he said the last part. He then took out the car keys from his pocket, and unlocked the door. "So next stop—The Crime Scene."

As they got in, Hiro's cell rang up. "Hello? Michael? Yes? What?!" Hiro's eyes narrowed as he listened. After a while he responded sternly, "I see. Stay where you are, we'll be right there."

"What happened?" Tyson asked his brother.

"We have to go to the hospital," Hiro said gravely. "There's been another attack."

* * *

**I thought of doing the crime scene at first, but I guess I'll save it for later. For now, let's just concentrate on the latest attack. So, who's the victim this time? Any guesses? Send me your answers through your reviews! (Don't forget! I'm looking foreword to it…The reviews keep me going!)**

**Yours truly,**

**KPR. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chap 9! My sincere thanks to _FlamingIce94 , yueaifeng _and _Bokmal14! _Enjoy... ****

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 9**_

"Mariam Yan—5th floor, Room 96."

"Thanks!" Tyson turned away from the receptionist and went joined the others in front of the elevator. The automatic doors slid open and they got in.

"Michael's already here, isn't he?" Tyson asked.

"He should be," Hiro replied. "Though I'm not sure whether he's managed to interview anyone yet. I mean, this is rather a shock for some people."

"No kidding." Max murmured gravely.

A small 'ping' announced their stop as the doors slid open. No sooner had the four gotten out, than they came face to face with Michael Parker. "Michael, how is she?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not sure. The doctor's still working."

A chill swept over Tyson. He glanced along the corridor, and spotted the huddled up form of Lee Yan. The later was in clear distress. He no longer held his earlier boldness or arrogance. The dark haired man was ghastly pale. His lips were drawn into a tight line and his hands were clenched. He looked like a lost puppy. Next to him, sat Gary Tan. His huge structure almost completely hiding the small form of Kevin Cheng, further down.

"How long've they been here?" Tyson inquired.

"Yan and Lavaliere were already here when I arrived. Tan and Cheng arrived a few minutes later subsequently."

"Lavaliere?" Tyson looked back and spotted another male figure for the first time. The young man, who had a fairly good-looking face and blond hair, seemed very ill at ease. He nibbled at his lower lip, and shifted around nervously.

"Miguel Lavaliere." Michael indicated towards the blonde-haired person. "He's from Spain, and now living in Japan for the last couple of years. He has good relations with the Yans, and lives quite close to them. He helped Yan to admit his fiancée here."

'_Miguel…? Where have I heard that name before?_' Tyson frowned, searching his memory as he continued to watch the nervous youth. His attention, however, snapped back to the current situation. "By the way, what exactly did happen to Ms Shane? Was she shot as well?"

Michael shook his head. "Arsenic."

"_Arsenic?_! You mean somebody gave her arsenic?"

"That's what it looks like."

Their conversation was cut short due to the appearance of the doctor. She was a professional looking American woman, with short bronze hair and round rimless specs. On seeing her, Lee immediately jumped up. "Well doctor?" he asked anxiously. "How is she? Is she well? Can she say anything? Can I go see her—"

"Relax Mr. Yan! She's okay!" the female doctor assured. "She's resting now. You'll be able to see her soon."

"Excuse me, doctor," Tyson interrupted. "But could you answer a few questions for us?"

"Huh? Of course."

Tyson hesitated. "Could we speak somewhere… er… more private?"

"I understand. Follow me please, gentlemen." The American nodded towards them.

Hiro turned towards Lee. "We have some questions for you as well, Mr. Yan. So you better come too."

"I'm **not **leaving Mari!" Lee roared, Kevin and Gary nodding in agreement.

"It's okay, Hiro," Michael spoke up. "I've got the main facts. You can deal with them later."

Hiro nodded and the group started to follow the doctor.

"Can I come?"

They stopped to look at Miguel, who had been neglected in the background for the last few minutes. The Spaniard continued sheepishly. "I-I can help with the c-case… I mean… I was there, you know… when- when she…er…"

"That would be very helpful, Mr. Lavaliere." Hiro spoke up, putting an end to blonde's unease. "Please join us. Doctor, if you would please—?"

"Right this way," the lady replied, and led the others along the corridor.

* * *

"I'm Emily York, by the way." The female doctor said as she ushered the men into her neat and tidy office.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr York," Tyson replied. "I'm Tyson Granger." He indicated towards the others sequentially. "This is Lieutenant Hiro Granger, Sergeant Michael Parker, Dr Max Tate and—"

"_Tate?_" Emily looked curiously at Max. "You're not related to Judy, are you?"

"You know my mother?" Max asked surprised.

"Director Judy's your mother?! Of course, I know her! I used to be her right hand at the PPB—"

"Excuse me, Ms York. But the case…" Tyson said matter-of- factly.

"Oh! Pardon me, gentlemen. I'll get down to business." Emily replied hastily.

"So, you're sure it was arsenic?"

"Absolutely. The dosage was fatal, but not enough to cause instant death. It was lucky that she got admitted when she did. Otherwise—it might have been a near thing."

"I see. How was it administered?"

"Through food." Michael replied to the question. "Pancakes, to be exact. They were parcel-posted to the Yans' resident this morning."

"Parcel?!" Max exclaimed. He looked at the others worriedly. "That means… this morning… Lee…" He vividly flashbacked to earlier that morning, when Lee had entered the living room…. _With a parcel in his hand!_

"Was there any name for the sender?" Tyson asked urgently.

"According to Lee it was signed off by _'An Old Friend'_." Miguel replied unsurely.

"'Old Friend'? And speaking of Lee, didn't _he_ have any of it?"

"No. Said the pancakes smelled of vanilla. He hated that flavour."

"Any of it left? Any idea where the wrapping paper it came in might be?"

"The police had collected the remaining samples," Michael nodded in agreement. "But the wrapping paper has probably gone into the Ideal boiler, by now."

"I see. You aren't sure who might've sent it?"

"Afraid not."

A loud rough voice bellowed from somewhere near the office. It was soon followed by other shouts and cries.

"What in God's name is going on?!" Emily exclaimed standing up.

"Sounds like a fight!" Miguel cried, as the rest stood up as well.

They dashed out of the office, and made their way towards the commotion. "It's coming from near Ms Mariam's ward!" Emily said worriedly. On reaching the focus of the ruckus, they were greeted with a very alarming sight.

Gary Tan was on the ground, wrestling another figure that was as bulky as his own. Lee was pushed up against the wall, fighting off a dark haired man, who had a vice-grip around his throat. On the other hand, Kevin had settled for a verbal war with a dark-green haired youth, who was exactly the same height. The staffs and doctors, who had gathered around, failed miserably to control the situation, especially since no one dared to go near the two gigantic figures roiling on the ground. Michael gulped. "At least they'd picked someone of their own sizes."

"Maybe you should fire a few rounds in the air," Max told Hiro unsurely.

Looking at the firearm in his hand, Hiro hesitantly aimed it at the ceiling. But before he could have taken the first shot, a high pitched and surprisingly loud voice cut through the disturbance.

"**ENOUGH!**" Everyone, including the combatants, looked up to see the dangerously enraged face of Emily York. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU UNCIVILIZED MONSTERS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She lowered her voice, but it was sharp and angry as ever. "This is a hospital for God's sake! This is a place where people can heal! Not a street fighting arena! I'm not only a doctor, but also a member of the PPB! That means we are networked with the **BBA!** I can have all of you punished! Legally!"

The now haggard looking men, slowly untangled themselves from each other. Lee slipped to the ground, spluttering and breathing hard. He glared at his attacker and panted. "Th-there! Happy n-now, Ozuma? Mari will be proud of you, won't she?"

"Don't you dare mention my sister, Yan!" the short green haired man sneered. "It's all your fault, you low—"

"That's enough, Joseph." Lee's attacker spoke with authority. He looked at Emily from behind a blood red fringe of hair. "Please pardon, Joseph… and Dunga." He indicated towards his huge companion, who sported long greasy straw-coloured hair, before continuing. "My name is Ozuma Shane. Perhaps you've heard about me. The President of the Saint Shields' company?"

"I have and I can't care any less!" Emily snapped. "Just because you're a business tycoon, doesn't mean I'll excuse for you for your impudent behaviour."

"That is not the concern now, Doctor." Ozuma replied indifferently. "My cousin, Mariam _Shane_—" he emphasized on the last word, causing Lee to snort, "—has been admitted here. I need to know her condition."

"Well, she's—"

"Doctor York!" a nurse came running towards Emily. "The patient's waking up!"

"Mari!" Both Lee and Ozuma turned towards her room.

"I'll go see first, gentlemen." Emily threw an accusing glare at the two men and walked off.

An uncomfortable silence descended along the corridor. The Shanes and the neko-jins continued to glare at one another, but no words were spoken.

* * *

"_Th-there! Happy n-now, Ozuma? Mari will be proud of you, won't she?" Lee spluttered._

"_Don't you dare mention my sister, Yan! It's all your fault, you low—"_

Miguel averted his gaze from the enraged men, and looked at the only figure that seemed to be unaffected by the whole incident.

"Er… Officer?"

Kai, who had been leaning against the wall in his usual pose, lifted his head very slightly, permitting the Spaniard to continue. The blond in question looked around to the other. After making sure that the rest were busy, he turned towards Kai once again and spoke in a low voice, barely above a whisper.

"This case is related to Mariah Wong's death, isn't it?"

Kai didn't reply. But the other continued anyway.

"Do you suspect anyone?" he asked urgently.

Kai lifted his head and looked at Miguel, making the later flinch slightly.

"I-I- I was j-just curious, that all!" he added hastily, trying to sound casual. "I saw you people at Lee's house this morning. So, I was just wondering… er… you know… w-what you wanted to ask him…" Miguel looked at the ground nervously, shuffling his feet. He almost could feel the other's sharp gaze pierce through him, and jumped slightly when the Russian spoke.

"You've already satisfied your curiosity this morning, Mr. Lavaliere."

Miguel's head snapped up. He stared at the Phoenix in utter shock and disbelief. His eyes showed pure fear in them, and his voice shook as he spoke. "Y-you know…?"

Kai returned his gaze sharply from behind the shades. Miguel gulped, feeling like deer caught in headlights. Even after Kai went back to his prior position, the look of horror still remained etched on the Spaniard's face.

"I'll go see first, gentlemen." He barely noticed when Emily stalked off, as Kai's last sentence kept haunting him.

* * *

"Is he here?!" Mariam's frantic voice drifted out of the room. Both Ozuma and Lee looked concerned.

"Ms Yan, rela—" Emily's voice tried to calm her.

"He's here, isn't he? He is! I know it!"

"Yes, but—"

"I have to see him!"

"What?"

"Let me see him! I have to!"

"Mari!" Lee and Ozuma glared at one another, as if daring the other to make the next move. Both the men strongly believed that it was he, Mariam wanted.

"Please!" Mariam's voice was almost hysteric.

"Okay! Okay! I'll get Mr. Shane… But you must—"

"No! Not my brother! Him!"

Ozuma's mouth fell open in disbelief. "Mari?" he croaked weakly.

"Hang on Mari! I'm here!" Lee rushed into the room. Ozuma stared after him, shocked. The feeling only intensified at Mariam's next words—

"Lee! Where is he?!"

"Huh?" Lee's voice was utterly confused. "Who're you talking about? Mari, I'm here right h—"

"No! No! No! Not you!"

Some shuffling and thumping sounds were heard, followed by Lee and Emily's surprised calls.

"Mari!"

"Ms Yan, please! What are you—?"

The door flew open, and the bluenette staggered out. She looked delirious and insomniac. Her skin was ghostly pale and her eyes bloodshot. All together she looked a completely different woman. She swayed wildly on her feet as she walked. On her either side, Lee and Emily tried to steady her. Ozuma and Joseph ran towards her, but the lady took no notice. She staggered past a bewildered Tyson and Max, straight towards—

"Kai!" Tyson shouted in alarm as Mariam clutched the front of the Russian's shirt with both hands. Kai remained motionless, his face hard and impassive, paying no heed to the shocked looks that he was receiving. Mariam gazed up at him with a mixture of urgency and horror. She whispered in a terrified voice…

"Y-you… you were right! Gods! _You knew_! I-I'm next! He… he's after me! Oh my God! He's g-going to… to… kill…" Mariam's green irises rolled up to her head. Her grip on Kai slackened and she slipped backwards. Hiro and Michael rushed forward to catch her, when Kai had made no move to do so. The entire corridor was silent and all eyes were focused on the stone-sculpted form of Kai Hiwatari. The BBA team looked shocked, the doctors were confused while the neko-jins and the Shanes depicted pure rage.

"What the devil…?!" Lee breathed out, glaring daggers at the Phoenix. Ozuma clenched and unclenched his fists trying to maintain his composure. He opened his mouth, only to close it once again.

"**YOU!**" Every jumped at the sudden growl.

"Dunga! No!" Ozuma tried, but the huge blond had already charged towards Kai. Everyone backed against the wall to avoid getting trampled… Everyone—except _one_.

"Kai! Look Out!" Max shouted. He gasped when he realized that Kai was making no attempt to get out the way or defend himself. Hiro desperately tried to get out his gun, but was unable of doing so with the unconscious woman in his arms. "Kai! Move!" he heard Tyson shout, but no avail. The Russian did not move a muscle. He stood still, if not calmly, with his head bowed and hands in his pockets, obvious to the danger heading towards him. With a wild battle cry, Dunga launched himself upon the immobile figure, his huge structure concealing Kai from the others' view.

"KAI!" Both Tyson and Max tried to go to the Phoenix's aid, but were held back. "Michael! Let. Me. Go!" Tyson struggled against his captor. "I have to help… **Kai**?!"

Max whipped around angrily to yell at Michael…and felt his jaw drop. 'Michael' turned out to none other than one they'd been planning to save. Kai Hiwatari stood directly behind them, with a firm grip on each of Tyson and Max's arm. "But… How?" Tyson tried croaked.

"**What the—?" **Dunga blinked, trying to grasp the situation. One moment he was on Hiwatari, and the next, he found himself grabbing onto thin air. "Dunga! Enough!" he turned at Ozuma's voice. He bushy eyebrows rose when he spotted his supposedly victim standing coolly behind Tyson and Max. "How—?" he began, but was cut across by Ozuma.

"That was uncalled for, Dunga!"

"But Ozuma! Didn't you hear Mari?! That son-of-the-devil knew—"

"I know what I heard and I'll deal with it myself. You'll stay out of this."

"But—"

"Am I clear?"

Dunga scowled. "Do what you want!"

Michael turned when he felt someone tap his arm. "Dr York?"

"Kai…" Emily spoke in awe. "He's not _the_ Kai Hiwatari?!"

"How many _more_ evidences do you need?"

* * *

"I apologize for Dunga's impetuous behaviour, Mr. Hiwatari," Ozuma said, not sounding apologetic at all. "But there are a few questions that I would like to be answered."

Team BBA (excluding Michael), Lee and Ozuma were accumulated in Emily York's office. Michael was busy charging Dunga and the rest for their violent actions in the hospital. Emily was still attending to Mariam.

Taking Kai's silence as a sign to continue, Ozuma spoke up again. "Perhaps you would like to explain what happened there between my cousin and you."

"You were a witness yourself, Mr. Shane." Kai replied coolly.

Ozuma frowned, losing his patience. "I want an answer, Mr. Hiwatari."

"You've already got one."

"Don't try to act smart!" Lee had jumped up. "You knew she would be attacked, didn't you? Yet you did nothing! I know what you're trying to do here, Hiwatari! You're protecting that murderer, Kon!"

"Ray's innocent!" Max retorted.

"Oh is he?! Well you all heard Mari! Especially you!" he pointed at Kai. "Remember what she said to you? She said you were right! That you knew! I'm no fool, Hiwatari. You had told her something, didn't you? This morning? I know you did! You told her that Ray was after her, didn't you?"

Kai remained silent.

"There! That proves—"

"I don't remember agreeing with you, Mr. Yan."

"Excuse me?!"

"Neither I _nor your fiancée_ had mentioned Raymond Kon, even once. You're the first person to bring him up."

"But-but Mari! We all heard her say—"

"That _'He's'_ after her. She did not say anything about Kon."

"But it has to be Kon! Who else—?"

"You."

"**What?! **Are you saying that **I** tried to kill her?"

"I am."

"That is ridiculous! What would I gain from Mari's death?"

"A good lot of fortune." Ozuma spoke up icily.

"Hold your tongue, Shane!"

"Mr. Hiwatari, here has made quite a point. Don't you agree Yan?"

"Why you!"

"Mariam dies and all her property passes on to you. Quite a good motive for a murderer."

Lee exhaled slowly. "So that's it? You're all against me, are you? Well, let me tell you one thing. Mari is going to be my wife, and nothing you do is going to stop that. **And** I'll make sure that Kon gets hanged. **I swear it!** Good day gentlemen." With that Lee stormed out of the room.

Ozuma glared after him for some while, before turning onto Kai. "I have to admit, I'm impressed. I do agree with you about Yan."

"You don't."

"Pardon?"

"I said you don't and you never will, Mr. Shane."

Ozuma raised his eyebrows awaiting an explanation, but didn't get any. He frowned slightly. "I'm not going to get anything else from you, am I?"

"You've already heard what you needed to."

"I see." He rose up. "Then I guess that's it. See you later, Hiwatari. I'll be looking forward to it." He turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "Just so you know, Hiwatari, you're not the only brain working on this case."

Kai didn't even raise an eyebrow. Ozuma continued.

"I have hired Scotland Yard's finest for this matter. You must've heard of him. _Johnny McGregor_." Without another word, he left.

"McGregor?!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I've heard of him." Max said. "He supposed to be good."

"Good? Hah! He's an idiot and a complete pain in the neck! Right Kai? Kai?"

Kai stood up abruptly. He looked down at Tyson. "I'll borrow your car."

"Huh? Hey wait a minute!" Tyson stood up.

But Kai was already out by then.

"But Kai! You forgot the keys!" Tyson went to take out the keys from his pocket… only to find them gone! "What?! My keys!" All of turned as they heard sound of squealing tires outside. Max looked out of the window, just in time to see Tyson's Chevrolet doing an impressive three-sixty-degree turn before zooming off at lightning speed.

"Whoa!" Max breathed in awe. "He's a hell of a good driver!"

Beside him Tyson grumbled something that suspiciously sounded like "_Pickpocket!_"

* * *

**My longest chapter yet! So now we some new people, a new victim and an '_Old Friend_'. Not to mention we've got Johnny. As you all must've figured out by now he and Kai don't exactly go well together. How exactly would the Phoenix handle the Salamander? Find out next time!**

**Till then, Review! I'm counting on you people!! :)**

**KPR  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**My 10th Chapter!I thank _Bokmal14, FlamingIce94 _and _BBleached_**(welcome back! I thought you'd forgotten me)**for your reviews! **

***By the way, don't forget to read my little note at the end of this chapter.**

**So, on with the story...  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Ray took a deep breath and tried not to lose his cool. He clenched his fists on his lap, resisting the urge to just throttle the man sitting right across him.

"So your father was burnt to death, was he?" Johnny McGregor leant back in his seat, an annoying smirk present on his face. "For what?"

"I don't know."

"Oh?" Johnny raised a skeptic eyebrow, before running a hand through his, spiked up ginger hair. "Why not?"

"I told you, I was too young to remember back then." Ray mentioned through gritted teeth.

"I see," Johnny scratched his chin, as though he was deep in thought. "So you don't remember why your father was killed?"

Ray didn't even bother to answer.

"I wonder now… what could he have done? Something illicit, of course. But what?"

Ray's hands twitched. It seemed so tempting to just place them around that scoundrel's neck and…

"How about murder?"

"**No!**" Ray's body was practically shaking with fury.

"Oh? I thought you were _'too young to remember back then'_."

"My. Father. Was. Not. A. Murderer. I know it!"

"Maybe you're right… or maybe not… But please! Do not be offended! I am talking hypothetically." Johnny was beginning to look rather amused. "So _hypothetically_, your father might have committed a crime. Perhaps a rape case… or even murder."

Ray's eyes had turned into slits, and were flashing dangerously. The only thing preventing him ripping apart the Scot was the fact that it would get him into more trouble than he already was in. '_Ignore him!_' Ray told himself. '_He's a bastard! He's not worth it!_'

"In other words, blood runs in the family…_ hypothetically_."

'_Forget about him! Think! Think of something else! Someone else!_'

"So hypothetically, it would be no difficult task for you to shoot a person. I've heard you have a pretty good aim."

'_Ten… nine… eight…_'

"I've heard that you are a good cook, as well. Can you make pancakes?"

'…_seven… six… five…_'

"Pancakes… a nice thing to gift Lee Yan. After all, he is _an old friend_."

'…_Four_…'

"Of course, you must have some idea regarding chemicals… such as arsenic."

'…_Three_…'

"And women! Very popular among amongst them, aren't you Mr. Kon? Ah! Some women can be so naïve…"

'…_Two…_'

"Giving their hearts to just anyone with a pretty face… So, _hypothetically_ Mariah Wong—"

**Slam! **

Ray's fist shook vigorously on the cracked surface of the table. Thin streams of crimson liquid flowed over his knuckles. His eyes glinted dangerously, but did not have much of an effect on Johnny.

"Such temper. It could get you into trouble, Mr. Kon. And we don't want that now, do we?"

"I did **not** kill Mariah! Nor did I lay a hand on Mariam!" Ray jumped up.

"Hand? Who's talking about hands? The lady was poisoned."

"And you're saying that I did it?!"

"Maybe I am." Johnny's tone was sharp this time. "You've got the motive and the chance."

"Motive?"

"Revenge. You and Mr. Yan weren't exactly on good terms."

"Just because we're not talking, doesn't mean that I'll want to kill him. Besides, we've been avoiding each other for the last couple of weeks."

"Really? Then perhaps you could explain what you were doing near Mr. Yan's house, this morning. Don't try to deny it, Mr. Kon. You had been seen by the lake."

"I'm sure Lee doesn't live _in_ the lake."

"His house is a five-minute walk from the there. The local shopkeeper saw you going in the direction of the Yans' residence, although you're house in the opposite direction."

"It's true. I took that path for a few seconds. But then I turned. I didn't even go near their house."

"No one saw you on you way back."

"I had taken another road. The one by the church."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to!"

"That's a pretty lame excuse. For someone, studying at the BBA, I had expected better."

"Too bad. I only have the truth!"

"And is there anyone who would be able to vouch for your 'truth'?"

"…"

"Didn't you meet anyone on your way back? I'm sure at least one shopkeeper would have seen you."

"The shops were closed! It was still early for them to open."

"Early you say? Then tell me, when exactly was this 'early'? You had a watch I believe."

"… I didn't check it."

"Didn't you? What about the church clock? You must have noticed it. At what time did you pass it?"

"… _I told you!_ I don't re—"

"At quarter past eight."

It didn't take McGregor's shocked exclamation to tell Ray that who exactly had spoken those words. The deep enthralling voice could only belong to one being. Ray whipped around, and immediately felt his heart stop at the unexpectedly close proximity of those dangerously addictive eyes.

* * *

"So what's the deal between McGregor and Hiwatari?" Michael asked from his place at the steering wheel

The group had left the hospital a few minutes ago. They had to separate from Hiro, who had insisted on making an enquiry at the delivery office. So that left Tyson and Max with Michael. The later had offered to give the two a ride in his car, since Tyson's Chevrolet was currently at mercy of the Phoenix.

"Yeah, now that's something I'd like to know as well." Max spoke from back seat, shooting Tyson an eager look. "I've got a feeling that Kai isn't exactly overjoyed to have McGregor on this case."

"Well, he isn't the only one," Tyson replied hotly. "You can count me in as well. I'd be more than happy to give old Johnny a good thrashing, any day. Kai's already got his chance."

"Wha-?" Michael's eyebrow shot up. "Hold it, there… Is it me, or did you just say McGregor got slapped by Hiwatari?"

A small smirk graced Tyson's lips. "It's more than a slap, actually… Much more."

"What happened?" Max asked eagerly.

"Well…" Tyson leant back and closed his eyes. "It all started some years ago, when I first joined the BBA. Kai got in the same year as I did, and we had to share a dorm. It was Johnny's second year over there, I think."

Tyson frowned slightly, before continuing. "Now our Lizard-boy, Johnny was—I think he still is—what you might call the perfect example of a spoilt brat. He'd go on and on about his stupid ancestry and heirloom. Being disgustingly rich, the guy had no trouble in showing off his money. I'm positive that none of the other trainees found him admirable any way, other than his heirloom and fighting skills. People say that he's got talent as a detective, but I disagree. It's true that he'd solved a good many cases, but it's his method that I despise. Anyway, as I was saying, Johnny was the all mighty knight of BBA. Girls flocked around the rich brat, while many of the males quivered in front of him, and not to mention he was at the top of his training. All was going fine with Lizard-boy. That is until our Vampire stepped in."

Tyson's face acquired a pleased look. "With Kai's arrival, Johnny's popularity crashed. Kai had everything he didn't— the mysterious calm and cool demeanor, the sharp thinking, the reflexes, the figure, the looks… and most importantly, the uncanny ability of always being the best at everything he did. It didn't take long for the others to become aware of the new talent. Kai became the new favourite of the instructors. Even my Dad, who had been teaching there at that time, approved of him more than me! Johnny had become a matter of the past. Kai stole all of his popularity, his admirers, his girls, and—"

"Wait a minute!" Max interrupted suddenly. "Kai and _girls_?" That didn't seem to fit Kai's description.

"I meant _fan_ girls. Kai had a whole horde of them trying to get his attention. They didn't have much of a success, mind you. Kai's kinda obvious about the effect he has on women."

"That makes sense," Max nodded his head. "No wonder Julia Fernandez went all red in front of him. And not to mention Dr York and Mariam… But anyway, what happened next?"

"Oh yeah. So after being completely broke, Johnny developed an intense dislike for Kai, who in turn took no notice of him. The only edge, Johnny still had, was the fact that he was wealthy. He had no doubt that Kai was nowhere near his status. But, then… er…something happened."

Tyson seemed to hesitate for a while. "Look, guys, I don't think I should go into details. I mean it's Kai's personal matter. Only a handful of people, like Mr. D, Dad and Hiro know about it. Of course, Johnny heard it by accident… But Kai himself had confided his trust in me, and I won't let him down. So let's just say that something happened, and we discovered that Kai was richer than the entire McGregor generation could ever dream of!"

Max held back his curiosity and nodded.

"That was the last straw for Johnny. Kai never showed off, and always preferred to keep himself in the shadows, which had encouraged Johnny's earlier belief. But after knowing the truth, he knew he had been beaten completely. So, Lizard-boy rose to his last resort—violence. He had to take his actions secretly, since it was illegal at the BBA. I can still remember… a junior trainee had come running to inform me that he had heard of Johnny's intentions. Man! I got really worried back then. I was about tell Mr. D, when I ran into Kai!"

"Was he hurt?"

"Surprisingly, he wasn't. He looked like had merely come from a stroll at the park. For a moment I thought that maybe, Johnny had somehow missed his chance. But when I asked him, he said… Allow me to quote—"

Tyson closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He spoke in a deep, indifferent voice, sounding rather bored. "_Lizard-boy? I left him in the trash can— the third one from the right. Tell the medics to be careful with his nose._"

* * *

The chillingly familiar voice had made McGregor look up so fast, that his neck creaked. He found himself staring at the one person, he never thought he would see again. Ever!

"**HIWATARI**!" Johnny's hand instinctively jumped to his nose.

Ray on the other hand, had used all his will power to tear his eyes away from the Russian's face. He shook his head slightly, to clear his thoughts, only to find himself more confused. He was sure that he had locked the door, after admitting Johnny, and the fact that neither of them had managed to see the Phoenix, who had been directly behind him. Moreover, how on Earth did _he_ know at what time Ray had passed the church?! The thought sent shivers down Ray's spine.

"You!" Johnny snarled.

"Mr. Kon left his apartment at six o'clock, in the morning," Kai continued calmly. "He arrived at lake near about half past six, and stayed there for an hour and a half. At eight o'clock he left the spot, and headed due north. After five minutes, he changed tracks and took the road by the church, which he crossed at eight- fifteen."

Ray was aware that his mouth had fallen open, but he couldn't care any less. Johnny had finally been able to get over his shock, though not completely. His arrogance once again returned to him.

"Well, well, well…" he said mockingly. "Hiwatari investigating the death of a bar tender? Now that's a surprise…What happened? No one to hire you? Or did the BBA finally get fed up? How come you're so keen on this stuff?"

"The same could be asked of you."

"Hah? You think I'd be interested in the measly bartender's case?" Johnny retorted ignoring Ray's growl. "Let me tell you, I'm here to investigate the attack which had been imposed on my client's cousin, Ms Mariam Shane. She's the director of the Saint Shields. And I have been hired _personally_ by the president, Ozuma Shane himself." Johnny looked triumphant.

"And yet I find you _here_ because?"

"Unlike you, I know what I'm doing, Hiwatari. As soon as I got the news, I began my investigation. And what would be the best place to start, other than the house of a suspected murderer?"

"Why you-!" Ray bared his fangs, ready to behead the redhead. But he froze when he felt a powerful, but not painful, grip on his shoulder.

"There! See?! He's got no control over his temper!"

"Neither do you, for that matter. Neither over you temper nor your tongue. Though—" Kai let go of Ray, having effectively stopped him from making any further moves. "—I suggest you learn to hold back the later. Otherwise, you just might have to pay for _another_ imitation nose."

Johnny's hand dropped from his face, after realizing that he had been holding it there. He glared at Kai with utmost dislike and loathing. _'Damn you Hiwatari!'_

"So you think that Mariah Wong's death and Mariam Shane's attack are connected?" Ray detected a slight hint of amusement in the Phoenix's voice.

"There is a good chance that they are! Both the women knew each other. Via Kon! And both of them have been subjected to—"

"Johnny?!" Tyson stood at the doorway. Max was right next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah… looks like your sidekicks have finally arrived." Johnny then turned towards Kai with a superior look. "Well, Hiwatari you watch your own field, and I'll watch mine. _This_ is _my_ field of expertise. You can go beating about the bush as much as you like, but it's best that you don't get in the way of the real professional." With one final glare at the rest, Johnny stormed out.

"_Real professional?_" Tyson snorted in disgust. "Yeah, as real as his nose!"

"Ray your hand!" Max exclaimed as he noticed the trails of blood across the neko-jin's knuckles. "What happened?"

"I- I …" Ray hesitated, feeling a bit awkward about his earlier outburst.

"Hit his hand on the table." Kai finished, making Ray jump. It wasn't a lie, after all.

"Come on let's get you patched up." Max carefully took hold of the bleeding hand and steered Ray away to the bathroom.

"So what did that idiot want?" Tyson asked Kai once they were alone. "Does he suspect Ray?"

Kai gave a small nod.

"Moron…" Tyson grumbled, but quickly gained seriousness. "Kai! Hiro had gone to enquire at the delivery office. They told him that no parcel had been delivered to the Yans, today! So that means…"

"It was delivered by hand."

"Yeah! But it couldn't have been delivered before our arrival. Remember? Lee found it on the doorstep. But when we entered, there was nothing!"

Kai didn't reply.

"He was there! He left the package on the doorstep, while we were talking inside! Gods! Kai! We just missed him!"

"We didn't."

"What are you—?"

"What makes you so sure that we did?"

"Well, he must have immediately left the spot after…" Tyson trailed off as realization hit him. "Of course! It was Lee, wasn't it?! He had the perfect opportunity to commit the crime! He could have just been pretending that he had found the cake on his doorstep… when it was he, himself who had brought it! Also, he chose vanilla—a flavor that he dislikes. Besides, remember what you said earlier? He was the only person to bring up Ray!"

Tyson looked at Kai eagerly, but was surprised to find the other giving him a rather dissatisfied look. "What? I'm right, aren't I? I mean you're the one who mentioned that Lee has the motive, earlier this morning…"

Kai exhaled slowly—something he only did when he was about to speak a little more than his usual limited speech. "Tyson, in working upon a case, one does not take into account only the things that are 'mentioned'. There is no reason to mention many things which maybe important. Equally, there is often an excellent reason for _not _mentioning them."

* * *

**I'll start the Kai vs Johnny action from the next chapter. I think I know who you'd be cheering for! ;) **

***Like I said, I've got a small notice for you guys. There is 80% chance that the next update will be within one week, as usual. But... after that, you might have to wait a bit. Don't worry, I'm NOT abandoning the story! It's just that I've got a huge (I mean HUGE) assignment on my hands, and I'll have to start working on it by the fall of September. Still I'll try to find time for updating this. So please don't abandon me! (PLEASE!) Everything will be over by mid-October! And then I can go back to my usual pace!**

**As for my tenth chapter... Review!**

**Yours truly,**

**KPR  
**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Phew! Finally, I've managed to update this! I know it took longer than usual, but really hard to update when your room is flooded with papers and books!**

**Anyway, _FlamingIce94 _**(I'm glad that you understand my situation)**,_ Hi Kitsune_** (Great to see you again!)**and _BBleached _**(Please don't break your promise!_-hugs back-_)**_... Thanks so much!_**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 11**_

"There, it's done. Is it too tight?"

…

"Ray? You hear me, bud? Ray?!"

…

"**Ray!**"

"Huh? Wh-what?" The neko-jin finally turned to face the irritated but worried doctor. "Max?"

"Ray! I asked you something."

"Huh? Oh… sorry 'bout that, Max. I got carried away… What were asking, again?"

Max sighed. "I asked you, whether the bandage's too tight or not."

Ray inspected his hand, which was now firmly wrapped in white linen. He clenched and unclenched his fists a couple of time. It felt a bit stiff, but not very painful. "It's fine. Thanks, Max." he offered the blonde a small smile, but it faded away when Max continued to look at him worriedly. "Max, I'm fine! Really!"

Max sighed yet again, and got up from the floor, where he had been kneeling for the last fifteen minutes. He sat down on the bed, next to Ray, and spoke in a solemn voice. "Ray, what's wrong?"

"Max! I told you—" Ray began.

"Ray, please. I'm not only a professional doctor but also your friend. I know you better than that." Max's ocean eyes were uncharacteristically serious.

Ray closed his mouth, and averted his eyes to the floor, his raven locks veiling his face.

"Ray, look," Max placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "I know what you're going through right now. First Mariah's death and now this… I can understand how hard it is for you face all this together. But, that's why you've got to trust us! We're your friends, Ray. We believe in you! You know we won't let anything happen to you! So just trust us!"

Ray slowly looked up, but did not say anything.

"I've noticed something." Max continued, not noticing the way Ray's back had stiffened. "Ever since yesterday, you seem… so… distant. You barely speak with us and you keep zoning out! Something's bothering you, Ray. I know it… Tell me what's wrong. You can trust me."

Ray's lower lip quivered slightly, as if he was debating on whether to speak or not. Seeing his hesitation, Max decided to urge him a bit further. He spoke softly, but surely.

"Is it about Kai?"

Right on cue, Ray's head jerked up. An unreadable expression came over his features, but it was all Max needed.

"I knew it! You've been in this way ever since he saved you… But why, Ray? Why're you so…so… uncomfortable round him? Don't you trust him? Do you hate him?"

"No!" The unexpected vigor in Ray's voice surprised them both. Ray blinked a couple of time, as if trying to digest his own words. Then he hastily stuttered, "I-I mean, I've got nothing against him. It's just that he always… every time he…I… argh!" Ray shook his head vigorously.

"…Ray?" Max asked bemused, at the sudden change.

Ray finally cleared his head. "Max, listen. I can't explain it to you right now, But believe me, it's nothing to worry about. I'm just getting confused at everything that's happening, right now. Especially since that Scott came here to bug me! But apart from that, I'm fine. I believe in you guys. I know you, Tyson and Hiro are trying hard to help me cope with the situation, and I really appreciate it! Also, I don't have any problem with… with _him_. He can continue his investigation. Trust me."

"If you say so…" Max still looked unconvinced.

"So tell, me. What happened to Mariam?" Ray asked quickly, in a desperate attempt to change the topic.

"Oh yeah! Well, you see…" Max tailed off suddenly, as if he'd understood Ray's real intention.

"Go on." Ray tried to sound eager.

"I will. But before that… there's just something I want you to listen. And I mean _only_ listen." Max went on rather seriously. "Look, I don't why you're avoiding Kai and I won't force you spill the beans. But what I want you to know is that Kai means no harm to you. It's true that he's not the most readable person around, and neither of us knows much about him. But we _do_ know Tyson, and _he_ trusts Kai more than anything! Ever since Kai's arrival, Tyson has looked more relieved than he did in days. He believes that Kai can help you. And so do I! Trust me, Ray. I've seen Kai work; and he's just brilliant! You know what's the best thing about him? He _knows_ how to study people. He knows how to read your inner emotions, and treat you accordingly. He doesn't resolve to threats or violence, in order to get answers; neither does he fill you up with sympathy and sappy words. He's different, Ray. Very different."

Max paused a bit, before continuing. "You know something, Ray? He _cares_. He might appear all cold and indifferent from the outside, but he really does care. Back in Moscow, he could've easily refused to help us. But he didn't. He decided to investigate this case, because he knew that Tyson needed more resources. And not only for Tyson. He cares for _you_ as well. I know he does! I was surprised this afternoon, when he left the hospital so abruptly. But now it makes sense. He came here to check on _you_. From what I've heard, McGregor isn't exactly the most compassionate type. Kai knew that. That's why he came! You've got to trust him, Ray. He _will_ help you prove your innocence. He may not show it, but _he cares for you, Ray_."

* * *

The night was once again hit with a blast of heavy torrential rain. Huge drops of water lashed against Ray's three-storey apartment. The road in front was void of traffic, excluding Tyson's Chevrolet that was parked by the pavement. A nearly inaudible sound of running feet was heard amidst the beat of the rain. A shadowy figure rounded up the corner, and scurried into the dim light of the street lamp. The figure was dressed in a fade brown jacket; the hood pulled up to shadow its face. It panted slightly as it looked around for any witnesses. Once satisfied that the coast was clear, the person darted along the sidewalk, passing the silver vehicle and finally coming to a standstill in front of the apartment. Looking up, the figure let out a satisfied breath when it saw that the window of the top floor was open. Removing a damp lock of hair, from the irritated eyes, it took a step towards the house. "_Ray_…"

* * *

The heavy downpour was not the reason for which he could not sleep. Neither were the occasional roars of thunder nor the scraping of the branches against his bedroom window. The main reasons for Ray's insomnia were the restless pounding of his heart, and the disturbing feeling that he was being watched. The later, he could not explain. But the former one, he was sure, was because of the fact that Tyson had forced a certain someone to spend the night there.

'…_he cares for you, Ray_._'_

Ray buried his face in his hands, muffling the groan that escaped his lips. Max's words had been haunting him all through the evening. He could vaguely recall anything else that had been mentioned later. He remembered that Mariah had been attacked; her sudden behaviour at the hospital; Dunga's violent attack; Lee being suspected; McGregor's nose had been smashed by—"

Ray gritted his teeth. '_Great! Everything I do remember is somehow related to…_ _**him**_.'

'_He will help you prove your innocence.'_

Innocence? Tyson and Max would readily vouch for that word. But would he, himself? After everything which had taken place that night, did he still qualify as innocent?

An off beat scrapping brought Ray out of his musings. His feline sense of hearing could have picked it up earlier, if not for his dense thinking and the sound of the rain. The noise seemed to be coming from outside his window.

Ray grabbed Tyson's gun, from the table, and cautiously made his way towards the window. He peered out and immediately tightened his grip on the gun. Someone was climbing up the tree towards his window! Ray carefully took aim at the intruder, and was about to about shout out a warning, when the person looked up. Ray's warning died down in his throat as he recognized the face. The gun slipped from his slackened fingers, and fell into the darkness below.

"Ray…" the figured whispered, having almost reached his destination.

"Wh-what are you… doing here?" Ray's voice was hoarse.

"Ray! I need to talk to you!"

Ray finally composed himself. "Not now! Go!"

"Ray, please it's urgent!"

"Now is not the time!" Ray whispered, frustrated. "Just go from here!"

"But—"

"I swear if you don't leave now, I'll raise the alarm! I'm not alone here!"

The figure stopped its ascent, but made no move to climb down.

"Just. Go." Ray hissed and was about to close the window, when—

"Did you kill her, Ray?"

Ray's hand quivered as his breath hitched.

"Did you murder Mariah?"

Ray clenched his teeth, his knuckles turning white, and slammed the window shut.

His legs gave away, as Ray fell to the floor, breathing hungrily. His entire form was drenched in cold sweat and could feel himself shaking. He curled himself onto the floor and closed his eyes, trying to control his nerves.

After a few minutes, his breathing finally calmed down. He lifted himself off the floor, his muscles stiff. Slowly and cautiously, he opened a fraction of the window and looked out. He sighed in relief when he found neighborhood empty. However something else caught his eyes. A few meters below his window, a shiny piece of metal glinted in the lighting. _Tyson's gun! _It got caught up in some branches after slipping from Ray's hands.

Ray looked down carefully. It wasn't very far away. He could get it if he leaned down from the window, He had to get it! Else it would bring about a lot of questions in the morning.

Ray braced himself onto the window sill. It was slippery from the rain, but he had to risk it. Carefully he leaned downward, hand reaching out towards the gun. The rain slapping his face made it a lot more difficult that he had thought. Ray squinted his eyes. He was almost there… just a little bit further… a bit more… nearly there… almost…

Ray felt a wave of satisfaction hit him as his fingers closed around the weapon. He tugged at it, but it wouldn't come off. _'Damn it! It's stuck!' _

The next task would be extremely, risky. But he had no choice. Ray carefully lowered his other arm, which had been holding onto the sill for support, and began to untangle the branches. After a few seconds the gun finally came free. Ray let out a shaky breath and started to lever himself up. Suddenly a violent gust of wind hit his face, making his drenched locks clamp over his eyes. He shook his head trying to clear his vision, but forgot to hold his balance. Or at least he thought so…

Ray blinked a couple of times, trying to grasp the situation. But nothing seemed to make sense. He distinctly remembered losing his footing and feeling his body hover downwards. He had been sure of either waking up in a hospital bed after a week, or not waking up at all. But somehow, that was not the case right now…

Ray found himself lying on the floor of his own room, and he was sure it was still the very same night. His harsh breathing and damp figure were only evidences of his perilous adventure. He turned his head towards the right. The gun was still in his hand. But that still didn't explain how he fell _inside_ his room. Ray closed his eyes, trying to recall scene.

_He was leaning down… both hands on the gun… the gun was freed… he was getting up… wind… hair… he couldn't see… feet slipped… head felt heavy… he was going down… everything was falling… going down…_

Ray's eyes suddenly snapped open. He was falling… then somehow… he was thrown back… so that he fell inside the room._ 'But how…?'_ His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something. He _didn't_ fall… something broke his fall. A force… something pulled him up… something… someone…

Ray scrambled up, his pulse racing faster than ever, and groped around for the night lamp. The dim yellow glow lit up the room. Ray looked around, but found nothing out of place. He checked inside the closets, under the bed and even outside his window… but there was no one. He tried the door. It was locked; so none could've gotten in. _'Relax! You're imagining things!'_ he scolded himself.

Despite that, he couldn't get rid of the cryptic feeling. The feeling that someone… or _something_ (Ray shuddered a bit) had been watching him throughout the night, and was _still_ watching. Ray scanned the room once again—he was alone.

'_I need to change.'_ Ray grabbed some dry clothes and headed out towards the bathroom, doing his best to ignore the constant churning in his stomach. He stopped at the door, and looked back one last time. Shaking his head vigorously, he shut the door and walked away. "Just. My. Imagination."

* * *

The door was closed with slightly more force than needed, leaving the room desolation. Outside, the rain continued to pummel down mercilessly, accompanied by bolts of lightening and growls of thunder. The soft glow of the lamp cast huge shadows on the walls. The window near the corner lit up as a particularly bright flash of lightening hit the area. The lightening died down, leaving the corner in darkness once again… But then…

Two flaming orbs of crimson gleamed alive, piercing through the darkness. They glided into light coming from window, where they transformed into blazing amethysts. A flash of lightning lit up the outline of his sharp profile and dripping slate locks, along with the flawless lips, that slowly curved into a small smirk.

Yet another bolt of lightning flashed against the sky… and he was gone. Only a husky whisper lingered across the emptiness of the room.

"_Never underestimate your imagination."_

* * *

**I don't think I have to explain who our 'imagination' was. And as for the glowing crimson eyes… it's absolutely true! I didn't make it up. Kai's eyes really do glow in the dark! It was shown in episode 30 of G-Revolution, during Kai and Tyson's battle. **

**I've already mentioned in the last chapter that I'll be busy for this month. So, the next chapter will probably be updated by the middle of October. But rest assure, it WILL be updated. So please don't leave me. **

**And the mysterious figure climbing up Ray's window… well…you'll find out as the story progresses! :)**

**Hoping to see you soon!**

**With lots of love,**

**KPR **


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally!!! I'm back! **

**The last few weeks have been really hectic! Even now my room is flooded with books, papers and what-nots! But everything's over now. I'm back and ready for action!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed my last chapter. Namely— **_**FlamingIce94, Bokmal14, BBleached **_**and**_** Samstar1990**_**. Thanks a lot! **

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 12**_

"Care to try that new Chinese restaurant, tonight?"

Salima Evans sighed and looked up at the grinning blunette. When would he learn to give up?

"Kane… Don't you ever get tired of being rejected?"

"Don't _you_ ever get tired of rejecting?" the young man countered, still grinning.

"You're hopeless. You know that?"

With that, the red headed female picked up a couple of folders from her desk, and briskly walked off. She suppressed a groan when Kane called out, "Hey! Sal, wait up!" and jogged to catch up with her.

"C'mon! Just one night!" Kane spoke, placing an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure our beloved boss can manage one night without his secretary. Besides, the guy makes you over-work!"

"And pays me extra for my over time," Salima snapped shrugging off his arm. "Unlike some, Ozuma can afford the best."

"_Ozuma_?" Kane frowned a bit. "On first name basis now, are we? What happened to 'Mr. Shane'?"

"None of your business, Kane."

"Maybe. But I'm not blind, Sal. Don't think I haven't noticed the way he looks at you. I mean, just how many bosses are generous enough to present their secretaries with a Mercedes?"

"I always wanted one."

"And he wants you."

"Maybe. But he's not my type… neither are you, for the matter."

"Oh! C'mon! Don't tell me you've fallen for that red headed Scott." Kane faked a shocked look, though his eyes gave him away.

"Of course not! He's an ass! Don't know why Ozuma chose him!"

"Guess it's one of those rich— What?" Kane asked surprised when Salima threw out her arm in front of him.

"Restricted Area. Authorized Personnel Only." She quoted smugly producing her card from her coat, and sliding it through the magnetic slot.

"I hate this place," Kane grumbled as a pair of steel doors slid open to permit the red head, before closing again.

"Finally!" Salima breathed before making her way through the deserted corridor, her steps echoing loudly through the emptiness. _'This place gives me the creeps. Wonder what sort of __clandestine__ secrets Ozuma hides up here.'_

Salima increased her pace as she spotted a polished oak door at the end of the corridor. A huge marble leopard sat crouched beside the door, bearing its fangs. Its huge emerald eyes made it look oddly alive. Salima shivered slightly. She jumped when a shrill ringing sound pierced through the silence. "Goodness!" she gasped taking out her cell phone and almost instantly frowned when she noticed the name flashing on the screen.

"Kane!" She hissed, making her way towards the door, doing her best to ignore the statue.

"_What? Aren't you happy to hear my voice again?" _came the smug reply.

"What do want?" Her hand rested on a gem studded door knob.

"_A night with you."_

"Oh, Kane! Why can't you understand? You're a nice person. But you're just not my type!"

"_Give me a break, Sal! I'm not you're type. Shane's not you're type. That Scott's isn't your type either! Is there anybody, in this whole planet, who actually __**is**__ of your type?"_

"I—" Salima pushed open the door.

"_Well?"_

"…Tall, masculine and exceptionally handsome, with a sharp, fair a complexion, two toned hair, blue… tattoos, I think, on either cheek and dressed in black with dark shades…"

"… _That was… accurate."_

"Bye now!"

"_But—"_

Salima snapped shut the phone and swiftly ran her fingers through her fiery red locks. After making sure that she looked presentable, the petite secretary moved forward with confident steps. The room, she was in, was probably the biggest one in the Saint Shields Main Centre. From the walls to the floor it was painted in white. A grand marble stair case at the centre, rose up to a landing that extended all across the circular room, somewhat like an indoor balcony. There were no windows on either level. Expensive statues lined the walls of the ground level, while the walls of the upper level were lined with huge cabinets. Another enormous sculpture of a leopard posed beside the foot of the stairs. Unlike its counterpart outside, this one was caught mid-way while pouncing on some unknown prey.

However, it was neither the leopard nor any of the other sculptures that had caught Salima's interest. Even as she climbed up the stairs. She kept her eyes fixed on a particular object, leaning against one of the cabinets. The said object could have effortlessly passed for a master piece of a sculpture himself, if not for the swift movement of his long, slender fingers as he turned the pages of the thick folder in his hands.

Two things told Salima that this Godly creature was not only powerful, but also very, very important. The first was the fact that he was currently standing in the West wing, which was forbidden to all, except the members of the Shane family. The second was lightning pace at which he was scanning the documents, like someone who knows perfectly well what he is looking for—someone very much acquainted with the top secrets of not only the Saint Shields, but also of the Shane family.

Salima walked towards the East wing and nearly dumped the folders in her arm within a cabinet. Then she moved as close the West as possible, without crossing the forbidden line, and pretended to arrange some files with a lot of care. Out of the corner of her eyes she took a better look at the exotic stranger, who seemed have moved even closer towards the line on his side. Salima glanced at the endless cabinets on his other side, in wonder._ 'Did he actually finish going through all those?'_ She turned back towards the stranger who taken up yet another thick folder. He looked quite young. Younger than Ozuma and Lee; definitely younger than McGregor, as well. But there was a distinct aura of maturity and wisdom about him, something the other three lacked. He wasn't dressed like any of Ozuma's personal business tycoons. His attire was quite casual but it made him look striking nevertheless. For some reason, Salima could not picture him as a monotonous power hungry, business person. Perhaps he was a close relation of Ozuma, and was there out of curiosity. Salima looked him up and down. He was incredibly gorgeous. Any movie star would die to acquire just a fragment of his looks and figure. Maybe that's what he was! An actor or perhaps a model… But then again, how come she never saw him before? Someone as handsome as him would've probably made the headlines everyday!

Finally, Salima decided to end her guessing game and take the first initiative to know this alluring being. Her years of experience had already taught her to be tactful. After all, this guy was definitely someone to approach with care.

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea when Mr. Shane would return, would you?" A dutiful secretary could always inquire about her boss.

"After he gets over the shock." The stranger replied in velvet like voice, without looking up.

"I see." Yep! Definitely someone important to Ozuma.

"Poor thing. He's been miserable ever since Ms Shane's attack."

That seemed to trigger his interest. Salima suppressed a smile when the stranger finally looked up. But she instantly shivered, when he pinned her with his hypnotic eyes. "McGregor's on the case, isn't he?"

"…I…er…" it took her a while to recover from the piercing gaze. "Yes, that's right… But I kinda doubt how good he actually is. To be honest, I don't really trust the police— especially after meeting him! I mean he seemed rather… er…"

"Self-possessed." He finished, taking up another folder.

"Right you are." She allowed herself a small smile. _'He despises the red headed leech as well!'_

"Been working with the Shanes for long?" His voice was casual, but not very curious.

"Three years, if that is long."

"What about Yan?"

"Lee? Well, I first met him in Rome—that's where our main center had been back then. He was just a simple staff under Ms Shane when he first joined, I forgot his exact post. He wasn't exactly what you'd call 'exceptionally talented' but he _was_ hard-working. Almost fiercely so. I've never seen a guy more determined than him. It was almost like… like… he was too desperate to prove himself to someone!"

Salima stopped a bit in order to see the reaction on the others' face. She was surprised to see the stranger leaning against the last cabinet of his wing, arms folded across his chest. _'When did he finish all that?!' _

"What attracted him towards his boss then? Or perhaps it was the other way round?"

"Other way round, actually." Salima continued, delighted that she had been able to engage the attractive young man in a conversation. "Lee had always been loyal towards Ms Mariam, but I don't think he felt that way about her. I mean, he nearly got a heart attack, when Mariam decided to make him her personal secretary. The poor guy was pretty confused. But it was clear that Mariam wanted more than a professional relationship—dragging him to her business parties, asking him out to lunch and finally promoting her as manager. And then, before you know it, they announced their engagement!"

"It seems rather a sudden attraction."

"Oh, but it is! At first, Mariam didn't regard him so much; she treated Lee just like any other staff. I mean, Mariam seemed to have changed her views about him almost abruptly. Like she suddenly discovered that he was her chosen mate!"

"Ozuma Shane was okay with that?"

"That's were the family drama starts—he was not. He'd been very uncomfortable with the way his sister kept hitting on an employee. He nearly went purple, when they announced their engagement. The whole office echoed with his voice as bellowed at his sister that night. To say it was shocking would've been an understatement. Ozuma and Mariam hardly ever disagreed; it was like they worked with the same mind. But it all changed when Lee entered into the picture. You can't imagine the shock on Ozuma's face when Mariam announced that she wanted to move in with Lee in Japan."

"He never did accept Lee, did he?"

"Never. Why else do you think we moved our head office here, in Osaka?"

"You had a grand inauguration of this building on the 23rd, didn't you?"

"That, we did… I don't remember seeing you there…" Salima trailed of rather suggestively.

"I'd been busy," he shrugged casually. "Besides, I've heard that the party didn't end up very well."

"That's true. Actually, you're really lucky to have escaped from it. It was a total disaster. First of all, Ozuma and Lee spent all their time glaring each other up; then there's Ms Mariam. She looked seriously ill, and spent most of her time locked up—she refused to see both her brother and her fiancé. Of course, the final blow came on the 23rd, itself. A phone call informed Lee about his close friend, Mariah's death. The girl had been murdered—it's been on the papers lately."

"Yes, I remember. She'd been close to Yan, hadn't she?"

"Very close. Before his engagement, Lee used to talk about her all the time. You'd think she was his girlfriend!"

"Mariam knew about her?"

"She did. But she never had a problem—treated Mariah like a sister. She even attended her birthday party, a few months back. I was there too."

"Mariah proposed to someone there, didn't she?"

"Ray Kon—the main suspect. Shocking isn't it? I met the guy. He was quite charming. Of course, he was physically strong, but a nice young man like him seems really incapable of murder. It seems unfair…"

"Nobody said that life would be fair…"

"It's true."

A short silence descended between them. The stranger's flawless face was unreadable, but he seemed to be deep in thoughts. Salima wondered what would be the best way to approach him next. He neither seemed too self-centered, nor did he seem to be a play boy. But he was mysteriously charming, nevertheless—and that's what made him even more desirable.

"I haven't seen you round before. Are you new here?" Salima gave him a friendly smile.

"It's… been a while."

"I see," she hesitated for a bit, "So, are you related to the Shanes, or is it just friendship, Mr.—?" she finished inquiringly.

"None," He replied, without answering her unasked question. The soft curve of his lips twisted upwards very slightly, like an amused smirk, making the secretary stare. "Let's just say, that I'm someone, they'll have a_ very_ hard time forgetting."

"Uh… Oh!" Salima averted her eyes from the dangerously alluringly face, as her own face blushed dangerously as well. "Right." _'Good heavens!! Who is he? __**What**__ is he?'_

After a small, embarrassing silence, Salima cleared her voice timidly. Praying that her face didn't resemble a ripe tomato anymore, she began, "Um… So, since it has … 'been a while' for you… maybe I could show you around? What do you s—?"

She stopped abruptly, as soon as she looked up. He was gone! _'What the—?'_ Salima looked around, but found no one, apart from herself and the innocent looking sculptures below.

"Hello? Er… are you still here… whoever you are…?" she tried, but was answered by her own echoing voice. There was no doubt about it—the enigmatic stranger was gone. Vanished without a trace!

Salima shivered slightly, as she vaguely wondered if he had indeed been there, or whether she'd suddenly had a very divine hallucination. After all, no _human being_ could've disappeared so fast, like that… like _him_… like he had never existed in the first place…

* * *

Tyson's hands twitched on the steering wheel. _'Just one little turn… just a little scratch on that stupid orange surface…and perhaps just a small dent… just one…'_

"Don't even think about it."

Hiro's stern voice brought the lawyer down to Earth, abruptly. He glared at his elder brother, who seemed to have read his mind.

"Think about what?" came Max's confused voice, from the back seat.

"Never mind," Tyson grumbled as he (with a lot of self-restrain) steered by the ostentatious Volkswagen, parked on the pavement, to where Michael's familiar sporty looking Ford was parked. Tyson glared at the former flashy vehicle as if it had somehow offended him (which he was sure it did) and parked his Chevrolet behind Michael's car.

The trio got out of the car, and took a good look at the small garden apartment in front. It had a simple yet soothing architecture. The walls looked liked they had recently been painted. The tiled roof sloped on either side, giving it a classical cottage look. A small chimney was perched at the side. The house was surrounded by a small width of land, which had been transformed into a tidy little garden. Neat flower beds bordered the narrow path which led to the front door from the gate. All in all, the place could've been a peaceful residence, if not for the yellow police tapes that barricaded the area— a painful reminder of the ghastly tragedy that had taken place only a few days back.

"Well guys, welcome to the crime scene," Hiro announced dryly.

The elder Granger had been the only one among the three, to have visited the place before. It was the first time for Tyson, who had been abroad for the first few days of the crime, and the same went for Max, who had been busy with post mortem.

"Kai should've been here," Tyson said softly.

"Relax, Ty," Max said encouragingly. "He'll be here. Just like he said he would."

Tyson could feel the small note in his back pocket. Kai's elegant script flashed before his eyes—

_I've got work to do. Wanted to get an early start. Go ahead without me. I'll catch up._

The small piece of paper had been discovered on the couch, earlier that morning, along with a neatly folded blanket and untouched pillow. In spite of the thirty minutes he had spent cursing the Phoenix, Tyson was sure that Kai _did_ spend the night there—just like he had promised. The blanket and pillows clearly stated that they had not been slept in, meaning that Kai had stayed up all night and left at the crack of dawn. But the question was: _Where?_ Whatever Kai was up to, definitely required a long time, otherwise he wouldn't have left so early. Or maybe it was because his destination was too far away? Tyson's car had not been moved from its parking spot, out side Ray's house. So Kai couldn't have driven it; but Tyson knew well enough that Kai wasn't fond of public transports. Then _where_ and _how_ did he go?!

Kai's disappearance wasn't the only thing bothering Tyson. All of them had been surprised to see Ray still asleep at eight o'clock, in the morning. Ray was normally an early-riser, and hardly ever slept beyond six. Max decided to let him sleep, since he strongly suspected that neko-jin had not fallen asleep till very late at night. Somehow, the thought of both Kai _and_ Ray lying awake at night disturbed the lawyer.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… He _will_ catch up." Tyson said finally. _'I don't know how, but he will!'_

* * *

**The 'offending' Volkswagen. Any guesses whom it belongs to? Three cheers for all those who thinks it's Johnny's! So, finally we've reached the crime scene. I'll start team BBA's investigation and Johnny's egotism from the next chapter. And of course, you'll get to see more of Kai and Ray! **

**And speaking of Kai… Remember Salima saying that she did not trust the police very much? That's **_**one**_** of the reasons why Kai did not switch to his 'tough investigator mode'. After all, he does know how to get people to talk, doesn't he? Besides, who'd be able to resist **_**that**_** charm? ^_^**

**Read and Review!**

**KPR**


	13. Chapter 13

**I meant to update this earlier, but my computer crashed. It's been giving me a lot of trouble lately. First, its audio drive stopped responding and now its graphic controller is missing!!!**

**Anyway, I really want to thank all those who have remembered me, and reviewed. _Samstar1990_**_**, FlamingIce94**_**and **_**BBleached... **_**Thanks sooooo much!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

The sour look on Michael's face, when he greeted the trio, was enough to tell Tyson that the investigation was not about to go too smoothly.

"Of all the people Shane could've hired, he had to choose that buffoon?!" Michael spat angrily. "That _thing_ needs to be eradicated, I tell ya!"

"McGregor?" Max asked with a bemused look.

"The All Mighty Knight," Michael shot the Volkswagen a dirty look. "Arrived here an hour ago, in that glitzy vehicle; and had been sniffing around ever since! He'd put a fox hound to shame."

With a dreaded look, the team ducked under the tapes, and made their way towards the front door.

"See that over there?" Michael pointed towards a small patch of flowerbed, which looked like it had been over turned quite recently. "McGregor's doing," he explained.

"Did he find anything?" Hiro asked.

Michael snorted. "As if he'd share his ingenious discovery with us!"

"What was he looking for, over there, anyway?" Max wondered.

"A two thousand year old mummy probably," Tyson replied sarcastically. "Or perhaps a few mocking skulls to keep him company."

Garland stood at the doorway, his expression disgusted. "He's inside," he replied before they could've asked anything. "Probably trying to scale the walls."

The first word that came to Tyson's mind, when he entered the house, was 'neat'. Almost everything in the living room was placed neatly in order, starting from the pile of books on the shelf, to the pictures hanging on the walls. The small room was adjoined to a narrow kitchen, equally neat. A small door at one corner led out to the backyard, while another, further away from the kitchen, opened into another room. The small room clearly gave off the impression of a neat and clean habitat. However, the tidiness of the living room had been smudged at one point.

A green armchair sat by the fireplace, its back facing the front door. One of its sides had been stained with deep scarlet lines, which ran down to form a small puddle on the floor. A few mantelpieces lay shattered on the floor, along with a cracked picture frame. The picture showed a pink haired girl, smiling brightly as she leaned against a young man with long raven hair and amber eyes, a small smile gracing his lips, as well. It seemed almost strategic, that a crack ran down along the length of the photo, separating the couple. The couple that was no more. The couple that had been shattered… just like the glass.

Garland's last pun hadn't been very wide off the mark, as the team soon discovered. Johnny McGuire stood flattened against one of the wall, one ear pressed against it. His palms roamed all over the surface of the wall in circular motion. His brows were knotted together in concentration, as he continued his exploration.

"Why don't you just try 'Open Sesame'?" Tyson called out sarcastically.

Johnny turned swiftly, his expression changing to that of loathing and smugness. "Well, well, well… Who invited the sidekicks?" he scanned the group once, raising an eyebrow. "What happened to your ringleader? Chickened out, did he? Good. That's save me from enduring the sight of his pitiful face."

"Once _he_ gets here, it's _your_ face that'll require pitying." Tyson growled.

Johnny's eyes narrowed. "Really now? Then why isn't he here yet? Is he too humbled or just too gutless to face me again?"

"He's got more important things to take care of, than seeing a worthless egoist!"

"What are _you_ worth, Granger? Not even—"

"That's enough!" Hiro's sharp voice cut across them. "This is a police investigation and we could at least keep to ourselves if not co-operate."

Tyson and Johnny glared at each other with utmost loathing. 'Co-operation' was definitely out of question.

The Scot snorted. "Do you seriously think that your amateur skills would be any good in this case? I'm ready to bet that none you have the slightest idea about the murderer."

"And you do?" Tyson retorted.

"As a matter of fact," Johnny's mouth curved into a leer. "I do."

A similar look of disbelief and shock reflected in the eyes of the rest. Tyson, for once, couldn't come up with a reply.

Johnny's leer widened. "What's up, Granger? Cat got your tongue?"

Tyson gritted his teeth, hands balling into fists.

"Not that I blame you, though," Johnny continued smugly. "It's way over your level. Licking that substandard Russian's footsteps, like a good little lapdog… It's bound to have some effect on your already low intelligence."

Tyson's fists tightened, resisting the urge to bury them into the grinning face.

"You," Johnny turned towards Hiro. "You're in charge of this whole place, aren't you? I have to admit your dogs are bit too inefficient when it comes to digging up clues."

"**Who're you calling—" **Michael sprang forward, only to be stopped by Hiro's outstretched arm.

"I did, what I thought was necessary," Hiro said unfazed. "If you find it inefficient, then so be it. Just keep in mind, that this isn't about_ how munch_ you know about the murderer; but about _whether_ you can stop him or not. So unless either of us can achieve that, we'd be even."

"Even? Hah! Dream all you want," Johnny scoffed. "I bet neither of you can even tell where the killer is from!"

"You mean you can?"

"Of course I can! In fact, let me show you."

"Whoah! Hang on a minute! _You're_ actually helping _us_?" Michael asked skeptically, only to earn an elbow in the ribs from Garland.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Johnny spoke as he led the others to a small desk in one corner. "I'm just showing you what a pathetic excuse for a policeman you are. So don't worry about gaining my assistance. You'll be only seeing a small fraction of my discoveries; just so that you know that I've been right all along."

"Right about what?" Max asked.

"You'll see."

The five of them gathered round the desk. Johnny took out a small packet from his coat, and emptied its contents. The contents were very simple ones: the stub of a cigarette and an unlighted match. The Scottish detective then wheeled round on Tyson.

"Well?" he barked. "What do you see there?"

There was something almost brutal in his tone, which made Tyson's cheeks flush. He frowned. "A cigarette end and a match?"

A leer once again crept into Johnny's face. "And what does that tell you?" he drawled mockingly.

"Nothing."

Once again, a simple word, spoken so firmly by a familiar deep, velvet voice… _right behind him_, made Tyson jolt around with a yelp. He nearly lost his footing, if Hiro hadn't been there to steady him. However, McGuire hadn't been so fortunate; and was currently sitting on his backside, gaping at the lean figure towering over him.

"Kai!" Tyson looked ready to hug the Phoenix, relief clear in his voice.

"How do you do that?!" Michael gasped, breathing hard.

"How long have you been here?" Garland asked eyes wide.

Ignoring the BBA, Kai fixed his eyes on the figure _still_ lying on the floor, and raised an eyebrow. Johnny's shocked look gave way to a scowl, as he jumped up. "You again!"

"What's up McGregor? Michael suddenly sneered. "Cat got your _nose_?"

With a jolt, Johnny dropped his hand, which he had been holding over his nose without realizing. Giving Michael a final glare, he rounded on Kai.

"You disappoint me, Hiwatari," he said. "For a moment I thought that you'd finally come to some senses and decided to clear off… But I guess you're still as pathetic as ever. Then again, I suppose I should remember that you're still a novice in this game— a game where victory will be _mine_… You're such a waste of my time…"

"Then, I guess I'll just have to beat you faster."

"You really think you can outdo me?" Johnny sneered. "Face it Hiwatari! You're way behind me in this case. I've barely started working and already have enough clues to lead me to the murderer."

He pointed at the matchstick and cigarette.

"You haven't made a study of these things, have you? That's not an ordinary match—not in this country at least. It's common enough in China. Luckily, it's unlighted I mightn't have recognized it otherwise. Mariah Wong wasn't a smoker. So, evidently, the murderer threw away his cigarette and lit another, spilling a match out of his box as he did so."

"And the other match?" Kai asked indifferently.

"Which match?"

"The one he _did_ light his cigarette with. Did you find that as well?"

"No," Johnny frowned. "But in any case, match or no match, the cigarette would be sufficient. It's manufactured from Xuchang, a city in central China."

"If you're still going on about Ray, then—" Tyson began.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Kai cut across him. "That Kon should have such a drastic argument his ex-girlfriend; intentionally or out of rage, shot her; _and still_ have the time and mentality to enjoy a smoke."

For a moment, an almost murderous rage obscured Johnny's face. He took two strides towards his tormentor, but at that moment, a shrill ringing sound pierced the climax. Johnny frowned and took out a flashy cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" he nearly growled into it. "Mr. Shane? Yes, I see."

Shutting the phone, he smirked superiorly at the rest. "Well, I guess we'll have to settle this later. My client awaits." He turned towards Kai. "We'll see who gets the last laugh, Hiwatari. I be glad to your see face once I win this."

Without another word, he turned on his heel and stormed out.

"Hah!" Garland snorted. "He ran away. Coward!"

"Kai! You're awesome back there!" Max beamed happily at Kai. "Where have you been? We got all worried, for a while."

"Osaka."

"Osaka?" Tyson looked bemused.

"The bedroom."

"Huh?!"

Tyson finally got the message when Kai silently walked in through the adjoining door.

"Kai! Wait a minute! What were you doing in Osaka?" Tyson called after him. On getting no reply, he slumped his shoulders. "Why do I even bother?"

Hiro, Michael and Garland decided to check out the backyard, as Tyson and Max followed Kai's trail.

The bedroom was also neatly furnished. A single bed occupied the middle of room, sunlight falling on the white sheets through small window, facing the East. To the right of the bed, was a small cabinet. Its drawers had been wrenched open, as if in a hurry. The contents—clothes, money and some jewelry—lay scattered on the floor. On the opposite side, was a small desk and a chair. It contained a table clock, a tiny figure of a pink she-cat and a pen stand.

Tyson and Max found Kai leaning against the desk, going through a notebook, in his hand.

"What's that?" Max asked.

Wordlessly, Kai handed him the book.

"It's like a memo pad, or something." Max said when he opened it. "Grocery lists…bills…reminders…a recipe…" Max read as he turned the pages. "That's it, I guess. The rest of the pages are blank."

He handed it back to Kai, who placed it on the desk, beside the pen stand.

"The killer had been looking for something," Tyson spoke from where he was crouched near the cabinet. "It can't be money or jewelry, since all that's been neglected. But then what _was_ he looking for? And did he find it?"

Max moved next to Kai, who was leaning against window, in his usual stance.

"Say Kai," Max said. "Do you think it was alright to dismiss that match and cigarette? They could've been a clue or something couldn't they? I mean it's usually the _little_ things—traces that lead us infallibly to the murderers."

"Why do you think that the match _was_ a clue?"

"Er… because…"

"Because McGregor told you so." Kai looked up. "It is nothing, but a romantic idea that all important clues must be infinitesimal. A clue, two feet long, is every bit as valuable as one measuring two millimeters."

Max stayed quiet for a moment. Finally, he decided to try his luck at getting Kai to talk a bit more.

"What do you think McGregor was looking for in that flower bed?"

"Something that I had ignored."

"Just a sec!" Tyson interrupted. "When exactly did you arrive here?"

"A few hours before McGregor did."

"What! And you had to make a last minute entrance, giving me a heart attack nonetheless! Why didn't show up before, when that McGarbage was—"

"What do you mean by something you had ignored?" Max cut across.

"I discovered a piece of clothing sticking out of the earth. It was a part of a jacket. I left it there. But McGregor seemed to have found it interesting, so he dug it up."

"A jacket?"

"A bloodstained one."

"What!" Tyson gasped in horror. "And you just left it there? Just like that? For McGregor to find out? We could've analyzed it!"

"There's no need to."

"Why?"

"Because I already know whom it belonged to."

* * *

**Finally the Crime Scene! I've been dying to write this ever since Chapter 8! My initial idea was to only include Kai, Tyson, Max and Hiro here, but I decided to throw Johnny in the mix, to make it even more twisted! Besides, I just love Kai's dramatic entrances!**

**So, read and review. Unless, my computer decides to rebel again, the next chapter would be up by next week!**

**With lots of love,**

**KPR.**

**P.S. Do you think a laptop's better than a desktop, when it comes to performance?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again! Many, many thanks to **Samstar1990, FlamingIce94 and Bokmal14**.**

**Here's my next chapter…**

("Talking in Chinese")

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

The sun hovered just above the horizon, painting the shimmering water of the lake in crimson. Golden eyes stared unfocusedly at the huge glowing orb, as it drowned into the sparkling ripples. He had no idea why the sunset on that particular day seemed to attract him so much. Maybe it was because his life seemed so much similar to the sun. Just like the sun, he had once been radiant, glorious and powerful—the center of his society. Now, once again like the _setting_ sun, his spirit was approaching its end. The only difference was that, unlike the peaceful and gentle sunset, his end would be marked by grief, gloom and obscurity.

_End?_

Ray closed his eyes. Was this really the end? A few months ago, he would've laughed at such a thought, but now… it seems to be the only option left. The end… _His_ end. But… would it end his ordeal? Would he really find peace even in his after life? Was there any peace for someone like him? Someone who had gone against the laws of God… someone who had committed a sin, being fully aware of it… someone who was going to commit to more sins… someone like him… someone, who was a sinner…

"_Ray! Ray!"_

_Ray opened his eyes. 'What? Where am I?' _

_He stood up and looked around. He was standing atop a small hill, all alone. Below him, a huge mob of villagers had gathered around a house. He could here their angry shouts and curses, as they pummeled the house with bricks, stones and bottles. _

_Ray's body froze. 'I-I know…' He knew what was about to happen…_

"_**He's here!" **__Someone called out. An elderly man stepped up. The villagers moved aside to clear a path for him. The old man walked towards the house, eyes closed and mouth moving in silent incantations. He held a small candle in his hands._

_Ray breath caught as the man stopped in front of the house. He did not want to see it… not again… But his eyes wouldn't shift. 'No…'_

_The man's wrinkled forehead creased even more as he frowned in concentration._

'_No… not again…'_

_His lips began to move more rapidly._

'_No! No… Please God, please…'_

_The man opened his eyes, and lifted the candle over his head…_

'_No! O God! No…'_

_With a wild cry, the candle was flung towards the house…_

"_**No! Noooo…"**_

_A woman screamed just behind Ray… In front of his horrified eyes, the house burst into flames._

"_**NOOOO! FATHER! NOOOO…!"**_

"**No!"** Ray's eyes snapped open. His entire body was shaking, cold sweat running down his back. He clamped his hand over his mouth, and swallowed hard. He could still see the house bursting into flames… a woman… his mother… screaming…

Finally, his breathing went back to normal, although not completely. He gulped again, before lowering his hand, and looked around. A surprised couple stood a few feet away, staring at him as though he might explode any second. They looked away quickly, and walked off in a hurry. The sun was down completely. A nearby street lamp cast a dim glow around the lake.

Ray let out a shaky breath, his shoulder sagging. It wasn't the first time he'd had that same nightmare, but every time, his reaction was just as worse. He jumped as something brushed his ear. _'A grasshopper?' _

He finally realized that he was lying on the grassy bank of the lake. Slowly, he pushed himself up onto his feet. He staggered a bit as legs trembled. _'What time is it?'_ He looked at his wristwatch, only to find it gone.

'_Must've left it back at home.' _

He took out his cell, from his pocket and realized that it was not his._ 'What's wrong with me, today?! I brought Tyson's phone!'_

Then suddenly, a loud but familiar voice roared behind him:

"**RAY!"**

Before Ray could've turned, a huge figure crashed into him, knocking him off his feet. Ray landed forcefully on the ground, as hand gripped his neck in a chokehold.

"G-Gary?" Ray gasped, as he desperately tried to loosen the hand around his neck, before he blacked out.

(**"You killed Mariah!"**) Gary roared. (**"You took her away!**)

("G-G-Gary… P-please…")

(**"You betrayed her! She loved you! How could you betray her?!"**)

("J-just… li-listen to m-me…)

(**"I'll kill you, you murderer! I'll kill you! You don't deserve to live! I'll kill you! For Mariah!**)

("G-Gary! No… Th-think… M-Ma-r-riah… Sh-she… w-wouldn't… wa-want y-you… t-to… to ki-kill…")

Gary froze. Then, slowly removed his hand. Ray rolled over, coughing and gasping for breath.

"G-Gary!" he spluttered. "What were you thinking? (What were you thinking?!)"

("Why?") Gary looked up, his eyes filled with remorse and anger. ("Why did you do it? _How_ could you do it, Ray?")

Ray remained silent, his eyes focused on the ground.

("She loved you! She loved you so much… And you… Why? Why, Ray? Why? I want an answer! WHY?")

("You want an answer?") Ray's voice was barely above a whisper, but there was something in his tone that surprised the other.

("Yea…") Gary's voice was suddenly a bit unsure.

("You really want to know? Do you really want to hear what happened that night? Do you, Gary?!") Ray's voice was quivering, but not with fear… He jumped up, and fixed the huge neko-jin with such a determined glare, that later had to take a step back.

("Er…Ray…?")

("Then listen!")

* * *

'_This case is getting weirder every second! Who would've thought…? Man! Just when you think you're onto something, a completely unexpected discovery throws you off! I'm sure we're way ahead of lizard-boy. But the recent developments just make my head spin! I know we've just come across a really vital piece of information, but the only problem is… I have no idea where it fits! I don't think anyone in our group does! Well, except…'_

Tyson cast the figure beside him a desperate glance, before turning his attention to the road before.

'_It's really strange how things happen. At first, I thought that finding Mariah's killer would be our only goal. But now… so many things have joined in to increase our burden—the attack on Mariam, Johnny's interference, the hostility between Lee and Ozuma, the killer's motive and now… that jacket.'_

Tyson once again peeked at Kai.

'_I really don't know what's on his mind and why he is doing this. All I know is that, he knows what he is doing; and whatever he does, I'll support him. He was the one who found the jacket. And if he thinks it's best to leave it there and not disclose the owner, then so be it. I have a good feeling that he's got some kind of strategy; and that it's going to work—McGregor or no McGregor! And, speaking of lizard-boy, I'm ready to bet my car, that it'll take him ages to figure out what Kai did in seconds… especially since Kai had—'_

"HEY!" Tyson yelled in surprise, when his Chevrolet suddenly took a sharp right turn _on its own_. "Wh-what happened? My car…"

It was then that Tyson noticed a pale hand pulling away from his steering. "Huh? Kai? What did you turn us for?"

Behind him, Max chuckled. "Ty, you really ought to pay more attention towards the road. You nearly drove past the BBA! By the way… Nice left-handed driving, Kai. I didn't realize you were looking."

"Probably because he _wasn't_." Tyson muttered to himself, as he properly focused on the road ahead.

The silver car finally pulled off the road into the basement car parking of the BBA, Michael's Honda close behind it.

"Hey! Mr. D's here!" Tyson said in surprise as he drove past a black limousine. "Wonder what he's got."

Once they had all got out, Michael thumped Tyson on the back.

"Yo, Tyson!" he grinned. "Nice turning, back there! For a moment, I thought you'd drive past here!"

Tyson groaned, as he heard Max cough behind him.

As they headed towards the elevator, Tyson looked back. Kai, as usual was bringing up the rear. Sharing a meaningful look with Hiro and Max, the lawyer dropped back until he was at level with the Phoenix.

"Kai," he spoke softly, so that only the two of them could here. "Do think we should tell Mr. Dickenson about the jacket?"

"Not yet." Kai replied quietly.

"Right," Tyson carefully shook his towards the other two, who nodded in understanding.

Kai already made it clear, that whatever he'd said about the jacket and its owner was to stay only between him, Tyson, Max and Hiro.

* * *

"Mr. Dickenson," Hiro greeted the old man sitting his office. "Pleasure to see you again, Sir."

"Good day to you too, my boy. All of you." Mr. Dickenson smiled. "I just thought you'd like an extra hand."

He indicated at something behind them, with a chubby hand. "I don't think I'll have to introduce him, right Tyson?"

"Huh?" Tyson turned back.

A small mousy young man was sitting on the couch, with a laptop tucked under his arm. His eyes were completely covered with a stack of neatly combed, chestnut hair. He was dressed in a formal white shirt, with a short tie, and brown trousers. A pair of huge round spectacles, which looked big enough to take up half of his face, sat atop his head. He smiled rather timidly, and squeaked, "Hey guys."

"Ah! Chief!" Tyson grinned broadly, as grabbed the boy in a bare hug, and completely lifted him up.

"Hey! Ty-Tyson… put me d-down!"

"Take it easy Ty!" Hiro laughed. "You know he's afraid of heights."

"Man! You never change a bit, do you, Chief?" Tyson finally put the poor boy down. Then he wrinkled his nose as he stared at the too-big glasses. "You _still_ use that thing? At least get a rimless one, if not contacts. Dude, you need a serious makeover!"

"Tyson, I do not need contacts. I like my glasses; and my clothes, just the way they are. They suit me."

"Ah well, I guess it wouldn't be you without those." Tyson turned towards Max. "Hey, Maxy! Remember I told you about my nerdy little friend. Meet Kenny! We call him the Chief."

"How's it going Kenny," Max smiled. "I'm—"

"Max Tate," Kenny finished. "You're the PPB Director, Judy Tate's son. You've moved to the Japan a few years ago, haven't you? And joined the BBA over here."

"Whoa! Now I know why they call you the Chief."

"Eh…he he… thanks." Kenny blushed; then turned to greet the remaining occupants of the room. "Good to see you, Hiro. Hey Kai."

"Well, now that we are all acquainted," Mr. Dickenson spoke up. "Let's get down to the case. I'm sure you have made some progress." He looked at Kai specifically.

"As a matter of fact, we have." Hiro said.

Then briefly but accurately, Hiro narrated the recent developments, avoiding the part about the jacket.

"I see," Mr. Dickenson said thoughtfully, when he had finished. "You _have_ made progress. Good progress. But this case isn't going to be wrapped up any time soon, is it?"

"The upcoming trial."

Everyone turned to stare at Kai.

"I-I beg your pardon, young Kai?" Mr. Dickenson asked confused.

"This case will be over by the upcoming trial."

"Good Heavens!" The chairman's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. "But Kai! Surely… The trial's less a week away. How can…?"

"It'll be over by then, Mr. Dickenson." Kai repeated firmly. "You have _my_ word for it."

A shocked silence fell upon the room. No one could come up with anything to say.

"Uh…" Kenny began nervously. "So… um… I guess you won't be needing my help anymore. I mean Kai's already—"

"As a matter of fact, we do."

"Huh?" Kenny looked at Kai in wonder.

"I need you to find information about someone."

"Of course!" Kenny opened his laptop enthusiastically, at getting a direct order from Kai. "I have already researched on Mariah, Lee, Ozu—"

"Matilda Alster."

"Who?" Tyson asked in confusion.

"She died a year ago. Kenny. I want you gather as much info on her as possible, especially of her death."

"Right away, Kai."

"But wait a minute. What's this girl got to do with—?"

A sudden beeping sound interrupted Tyson. He frowned as he searched his pocket for the cell.

"Hey… This isn't mine." Tyson said as he studied the phone. "It's Ray's." He flipped open the phone, and immediately raised his eyebrows.

"Who's it from?" Max asked.

"Me."

Tyson turned the phone. The screen flashed with the name, _Tyson_.

"Answer it." Max urged. "It could be Ray."

"Hello?" Tyson spoke unsurely.

"_Granger?"_ The surprised voice was not Ray's.

"M-McGregor?!"

Everyone looked up at Tyson. "Switch on the speaker." Hiro mouthed.

"_Well, well, well… What a surprise."_ Johnny's sneer rang out through the room.

"What do you want? And how did you get my phone. Johnny?"

"_Your phone?"_

"Yes my phone! Is Ray in trouble?"

"_According to me, you both are."_

"What do you mean?" Tyson narrowed his eyes.

"_Do you want to know how exactly I have come across you phone?"_

"How?" Tyson asked skeptically.

"_I found it lying on the ground… Beside Gary Tan's dead body."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yet another death! And a deadline. Yes, folks, I'll be finishing this story soon enough. Just a few more chapters to go. I've got the end all planned out. (Of course, I may have a last minute change of plans.) I also have a few ideas for my next story. I'll be working on them after I complete this one.**

**My computer's finally started to behave! Phew!**

**Read and review!**

**KPR. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I wasn't exactly sure where to end this chapter, but in the end, I finally worked out an appropriate ending. (At least I think so.) This one is a bit bigger that my past few chapters, and has a lot of flashbacks… **

**As for my reviewers—** _**Bokmal14,Samstar1990****, FlamingIce94, BBleached **_**and **_**Miako6**_**– Thanks a lot everyone! Readers like you keep me going!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 15**_

"He died approximately between 7:30 to 9:30 p.m.—that is near about evening. From the way he's lying, I'd say he was attacked from behind. See the way his legs are bent? He had been crouching when the attacker ambushed him." Max straightened up and looked at the others. "He took a direct hit on his medulla oblongata, that is the brain stem. It was an instant death."

Tyson gazed down at the gigantic figure sprawled in front of him. Gary Tan was lying facedown on the ground. A bloody lump swelled at the back of his head. There was no doubt that he had been caught unaware.

'_Another attack.'_ Tyson thought gravely._ 'And this time, the killer succeeded. He has taken yet another life… but was this, his last victim?'_

"Has the weapon been recovered yet?" he asked.

"It has," Michael replied. "Come and see for yourself."

"You guys go ahead." Max called after them. "I'll see what else I can find about the victim."

As the group followed Michael, that night's earlier events ran through Tyson's mind…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"I-I don't believe this!" Tyson slammed his fist onto the table, beside the innocent looking phone. "Another kill!"

"The attack took place by the lake…" Hiro said gravely. "That means it's close to the Yan residence… again."

"C'mon! Let's not sit here, doing nothing," Tyson spoke jumping up. "We better get to the crime scene before McGregor does something drastic."

"Wait."

Everyone looked at the speaker. Kai's face was taught and his lips drawn tight.

"We'll split up."

"Huh?" Tyson asked confused. "Why?"

"Hiro," Kai turned towards the elder Granger. "I want you to go and investigate at the Yans' house. Then, bring Lee, Mariam or both to the crime scene. The rest of us will meet you there."

Hiro nodded once, and left without question.

"Mr. Dickenson, would you go and check up on Kon? I believe he's already at his apartment."

"I most certainly will, Kai," the chairman replied boldly. "I've spent enough time on the sidelines."

Kai nodded, before turning towards Kenny. "You better stay here, Kenny. I want you to work on Matilda Alster."

"Right."

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

At first, Kai's intentions didn't make much sense to him. But later…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Look who finally decided to join the party," McGregor's triumphant voice, greeted them as they reached the lake.

"Where's the victim?" Tyson asked curtly.

"Curious, aren't we? Sorry, Granger. But you'll have to wait. You have a few questions to answer first."

"Stop wasting—"

"Make it quick."

"Kai!"

Kai ignored him, and looked straight at Johnny. "You wanted to ask something?"

"Straight to the point, eh Hiwatari? Fine, we'll play it your way."

The Scot turned towards Tyson and held up a plastic bag. It contained a familiar looking silver mobile, with the emblem of a blue dragon.

"I believe this is yours."

"It is."

"Then perhaps you could explain, what it was doing near the victim's body; and also why _you_ answered my call earlier, when it was _Kon's_ number that I had dialed."

"We must've swapped phones by mistake."

"So that means, your phone got here by the courtesy of Kon. In other words, Kon had been here."

"That does not prove anything! There's no evidence that Ray and Gary had been here at the same time."

"As a matter of fact, there _is_ evidence."

"What?!"

"We have questioned a few witnesses, who claim to have seen the victim and Kon _together_, just after sundown. And you know what the interesting part is? Those two had a fight."

Johnny leered as he produced another bag. This one contained a few strands of long raven hair.

"These were found coiled around the victim's fingers."

"…"

"Also, a couple of local shopkeepers have reported seeing a 'slightly disarrayed young Chinese man, with long hair' leaving the spot _alone_. It was around six to six-fifteen—near about an hour after they had been seen together. But surprisingly, no one saw Tan leave. So I don't think there's any doubt that—"

"You're wrong." Kai cut across calmly.

"What?!" Johnny sneered.

"Tan did leave the spot,_ right after Kon._"

Both Tyson and Johnny stared.

"And what evidence do you have that he did?" the later sneered again.

Wordlessly, the Russian jerked his head towards the road.

Two beams of headlights could be seen making their way towards the group. Soon, Michael's Honda screeched to halt beside them. The doors opened, to reveal Hiro and Michael, along with a chalky-white Lee.

"G-Gary…" the neko-jin whispered in a hoarse voice. "N-no…"

"What is he doing here?" Johnny snapped at Kai.

"_He_ is my evidence."

"What the hell, Hiwatari! What are you playing at?"

Kai turned towards Hiro, since Lee seemed to be in shock. "Did you get his statement?"

"I did," Hiro replied. "Gary Tan visited his house near about seven."

"**What?!"** Johnny's face turned purple with shock and rage.

"Mariam Shane had been discharged from the hospital, earlier this morning." Hiro continued, ignoring the redhead's outburst. "Tan came to visit her. He spent near about fifteen minutes there. He left for home, the same time Lee did for his office. They parted just before passing this lake. Yan took the other road, while Tan headed this way."

"Th-that's his t-truck…" a Lee whispered, as he pointed a shaky finger towards a shabby looking truck, parked a few feet away. "He-he _didn't_ go home… He stopped here…"

Lee swayed slightly on his feet. Michael had to put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "I think it's better he stays in the car." The blond suggested. "He's a bit… unstable, right now."

"I think you're right," Max nodded.

As Michael escorted the dazed man into the car, Kai turned towards Johnny.

"Tan was with Lee at seven. But from _your_ report, Kon had left nearly an hour before that."

"B-but his hair—"

"They _did_ fight. But nothing says that Kon committed the murder."

"Also," Hiro joined in. "Lee said that the victim had mentioned nothing about Kon."

Johnny spluttered something incoherent before snarling, "That doesn't mean I'll stop myself from interrogating Kon!"

"We've already taken care of that, McGregor," Tyson spoke as he finally caught up with Kai's real intentions. "Ray's being interviewed right now, as we speak… by Stanley Dickenson himself."

Johnny's eyes widened.

"You see, Johnny" Tyson continued. "Mr. Dickenson doesn't exactly like getting interrupted. Being the head of the BBA and all… But anyway, now that you have all your questions answered, I don't think Mr. D would appreciate if you keep us waiting any longer."

Johnny's face turned from purple to green; then from green to red as he gritted his teeth. His glared at the four men standing before him, eyes lingering on one figure particularly. At last, he took a deep breath to control himself. Even though he tried to sneer, a strong hint of fury could be detected in his voice.

"You wimps can play around all you want. I have already done what was necessary. Now if you want the leftovers, you can have it! But don't think I'm done yet. I still have more than enough ways to get to the murderer."

Saying so, the Scot turned on his heels and stormed off.

As soon as the orange Volkswagen was out of sight, the group hurried off towards the crime scene, that had been barricaded with yellow tapes.

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

A number of policemen and photographers were already present when they reached the body. Gary Tan's corpse had not been touched, but there was also no sign of the weapon with which he had been hit.

"_The lake."_ that was what Kai had said before he left abruptly in Tyson's car. And from the current situation, the lawyer knew that, once again, the Phoenix was right—the weapon had indeed been dumped into the lake.

"Here we are," Michael's voice brought Tyson out of his thoughts.

A worn out and slightly rusted hammer was placed in front of him. It looked handmade, but with excellent skills. The head of a bear was curved on the wooden shaft, along a few Chinese symbols. The metal head was simple, with a few curved patterns. Although very indistinct, but the slight crimson stain, at one corner, left no doubt about the brutal act that had been committed with it.

"It belonged to Tan," Michael explained. "Lee identified it. He said that Tan, himself made his own tools. See that engraved bear on its handle? It's supposed to be Tan's trademark. And the speck of blood on the head proves that this hammer was used for the kill. I doubt that any fingerprints would be found, though. The water should've washed off any traces the killer might've left."

Tyson sighed. "How's Lee?" he asked heartlessly.

"Jumpy," Michael replied with a slight frown. "He recovered a few minutes earlier and… flared up a bit. He strongly believes that—"

"Ray did it." The bluenette finished gravely.

"We dismissed him a few minutes ago," Hiro spoke up. "He was getting really agitated about leaving his fiancée all alone in the house. Mariam's still pretty weak. That's why I couldn't bring her here as well. I think her condition worsened after knowing about Gary's death. She doesn't have any recollection of her little performance with Kai, at the hospital. But she dreads that she'll be next."

Tyson sighed yet again. "She suspects Ray, as well doesn't she?"

Hiro's grave look was enough for an answer.

Tyson closed his eyes, as he pictured the small conversation he had with Kai, before he left…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Kai?"

The person in question stopped, one hand resting on the door of the car.

"How long…? How long before this ends?" Tyson's voice was almost desperate.

Kai had an unreadable expression on his face as he spoke quietly.

"This is just the beginning…"

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_...The man's wrinkled forehead creased even more as he frowned in concentration…_

_He knew what was going to happen…_

…_His lips began to move more rapidly..._

_He had seen this before… several times…_

_...The man opened his eyes, and lifted the candle over his head…_

_Soon… the candle would be thrown and the house would explode… Soon… It was always the same…_

…_With a wild cry, the candle was flung towards the house…_

_But not this time…_

_This time, no one screamed behind him… no house was burning… no villagers were seen… no voices were heard…This time…it was different…_

'_What's going on?' Ray's mind questioned himself. Everything seemed so familiar…yet so different…_

_Suddenly, huge walls of flames burst all around him. Ray blinked. He finally noticed that he was standing in room…a familiar room…_

_He watched as the flames engulfed doors, the curtains…, and a small bed. A small picture rested on it. It showed a young man with dark raven hair; his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman with long black hair. The picture…it seemed so familiar…it was familiar…it was his most precious belonging. He used to keep it in his room…His room! …His house!…he was standing in…_

"_**NO!"**__ Ray's heart sped up as he grasped the situation. It was the same dream…the very same…but only this time it wasn't his father who was being… sacrificed…it was…_

"_No! No! No!" Ray yelled out to the emptiness. "This isn't true! This isn't right! I'm innocent! I didn't to anything__**! I didn't do it!!!!**__"_

_He jumped as he heard a soft chuckle behind him. He whipped around and felt his heart stop._

_A lone silhouette was standing amidst the inferno. He flames licked his skin desperately, but it remained unblemished as ever. The figure had its head bowed, sleek hair shadowed his eyes. The corner of his lips was curved upwards very slightly._

_He took a step forward, as Ray remained frozen on the spot. The fire glittered off his form like water. Soon he was standing right in front of Ray. _

_Ray forgot where he was, who he was. He tried to speak, but no word would come out. _

_The figure raised his head very slowly. Blazing amethyst orbs turned intense crimson as the fire reflected off them. The flawless lips parted and husky whisper filled Ray's senses…_

"_Lair."_

Ray's eyes flashed opened as he shot up. His heart raced against time, as his gulped down air hungrily. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"No!" he yelled as he suddenly felt a hand on his bare shoulder.

"Take it easy, Ray. It's me." A kind voice said soothingly.

Ray blinked as he took in his surroundings. He was in his apartment, lying on the couch, where he had collapsed as soon as he entered. A blanket was thrown over his body, but it had ended up being tangled in his legs. Ray could also make out several rips and slashes on it. He finally looked up to see the familiar snowy mustache that rested on the chubby face of the BBA head.

"M-Mr. Dickenson?" his voice was hoarse as he spoke.

"Ray, m'boy! Are you alright?" the old man looked concerned.

"I—" his voice cracked. He nodded instead.

"Here," a glass of water was gently pressed against his lips. "Drink."

Ray gulped down the water gratefully, the cool liquid soothing his throat.

Mr. Dickenson lowered the empty glass. "How are you feeling?" a trace of worry was still present in his voice.

"Better, I guess." Ray hesitated for a moment. "Mr. Dickenson, how—?"

"Tyson gave me the keys," the old man explained. "I apologies for the intrusion, but nobody answered me when I knocked."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I must've dozed off…"

"You needed it. You look terrible, Ray. I would've let you sleep on… but you started thrashing and groaning a few minutes ago."

Ray's breath hitched as he remembered the dream. He shook his head immediately to dismiss the thought.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Dickenson sounded concerned again.

"Mr. Dickenson… I want to tell you something…"

"Don't hold back, my boy. You can tell me anything."

The chairman placed an encouraging hand on Ray's shoulder. He himself had chosen Ray for the BBA. Ray was one his most special students, and was almost like a grandson.

Ray knew that no matter what, Mr. Dickenson would understand. He was the closest thing Ray had to a parent, since his mother's death. But still… Ray wasn't ready. He was not yet ready to disclose his greatest secret—the one that had changed his life forever. Instead…

"Mr. Dickenson…"

"Go on," the old man encouraged.

"I… This evening… I ran into Gary."

The hand on his shoulder tightened a bit.

"He was furious, and nearly killed me. But then I reminded him about Mariah, and he came back to his senses. But he was still angry. He thinks that… that…." Ray swallowed. "That I killed her."

"What happened then? Did he hurt you?"

"No," Ray paused for a bit, before saying a bit hurriedly. "After a while… we er, dropped it."

Ray looked down. He knew that the other did not believe it completely. But thankfully, Mr. Dickenson did not push him. He just nodded.

"And then… after sometime, I left…"

"And Gary? Did he leave as well?"

"I don't know…"

"You mean he was still by the lake, when you left him?"

"Yeah. I—" Ray stopped abruptly as he realized something. "The lake?... How did you know we met by the lake?"

Mr. Dickenson's face was grave.

"Mr. Dickenson?" Ray felt the panic returning. "Did something happen? Is- is Gary…?"

"He is dead," came the quiet response. "His body has been found by the lake."

Ray's world froze. He could neither speak nor move.

'_No! It's impossible… I didn't…"_

A deep voice whispered in his ears.

'_Lair_.'

* * *

The yellow tapes swayed slightly in the gentle breeze, reflecting the light of the street lamp. The moon was not visible, due to the overcast sky. The small house stood in the eerie silence of the night.

However, the utter silence soon broken with the soft sound of hurried footsteps. Soon, a lone figure rounded up the corner. A grey duffel bag bounced of its back, as the figure broke into a light sprint. It stopped as it reached the barricade of the crime scene tapes, and looked around. After making sure that no was watching, it ducked under tapes and hastened towards the gates.

The person cringed slightly as the gates creaked sharply. Once inside the gates, the figure lowered the bag onto the ground and stepped into the garden, eyes focused on the ground.

'_C'mon! It's got to be here somewhere!'_

After a few seconds, a sharp intake of breath was heard. The figure stood beside the house, horrified eyes focused on the up-turned flowerbed.

'_No! No! No!'_ it began digging through the soil frantically._ 'Please! Don't let it be found!'_

After a while, it gave up with a painful groan. "No…" its voice trembled. Slowly, it raised its head and looked up at the window, with a hopeless hope.

A small ray of confidence was gained, when the widow turned out to be unbolted.

Very cautiously and silently, the figure swung its legs over the sill, end dropped into the room. The room seemed quiet… too quiet. The figure shuddered slightly as it passed the green armchair. Somehow, the bloodstains seemed more bright in the fade light of the street lamp, outside. The 'intruder' stood in front of the small cupboard near the corner, hands frozen before the handle. It took a deep breath…

"Well," it whispered. "Here goes nothing…"

The gloved hands posed over the handle. The fingers began to close in, slowly. They were almost in contact when…

Something fell on the ground; close by, with a soft 'thump.'

With a yell, the figure spun around, back colliding with the door. The fade yellow light from the window showed a familiar looking grey duffel bag, lying a few feet away, on the ground.

'_What the—?'_

"Not a very smart move, on your account."

The figure jumped at the smooth and calm voice that seemed to have come right out of darkness, and whipped its head to the side… only to feel the colour drain out of its face…

Leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed and eyes ablaze… was none other than Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

**Yep! That's all for now. You'll have to wait for the next update to know what follows this. ^_^**

**So far, all you've read is mystery, mystery and more mystery… But rest assure, the knot of mysteries with start to unravel from the next chapter! So till then, stay tuned and keep reviewing!**

**With Best Wishes,**

**KPR.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks a lot for your reviews! I'm glad you liked my last chapter. My heartfelt gratitude goes to**_**Samstar1990, tifafenrir09, BBleached **_**and**_** Amber.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

"It's absolutely ridiculous! Four pounds?! How dare he say that! The doctors these days have absolutely no manners! He ought to have been grateful that _I_ had decided to grace his little clinic. But noooo! He had to be rude and uncouth, and show absolutely no respect to a lady! I mean, c'mon officer! Do I look like I've gained weight? And four pounds too?"

"Of course not."

"Correct! It's a disgrace I tell you!"

"Sure…"

"He should've been arrested, for humiliating someone like me!"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Some young men just enjoy doing that! I mean only a few days ago, I decided to go to shopping in my favorite pink skirt…"

Max suppressed, what seemed like, his hundredth yawn for the last half an hour. He had no idea how pink skirts and forty pounds got into the conversation. All he remembered was that they were supposed to interrogate this performer called Ming-Ming, and find out whether she could throw any light upon the case. That _was_ definitely the plan… But…

"… and then that little brat began to laugh and…"

Max glanced at his 'partner' through the corner of his eyes. Kenny was listening to the bluenette with rapt attention, his face resembling an over ripened tomato. The computer generous' fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard, as he took notes of… what, Max had no idea.

He sighed. _'At least someone's enjoying himself.'_

The young doctor ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't the first time he had been stumped by a woman. Ever since the age of three, he had been 'as adorable as a teddy bear'. And now, despite of being in his early twenties, he was still cooed at by a good number of females. It annoyed him as much as it made Tyson laugh. But unlike his midnight haired friend, who could put off any annoying female (regardless of the consequence he'd face afterwards), Max had the (bad) habit of always being nice. And it often got him into various difficult situations. Of course, Ray was swooned over many times. But he had a 'polite' way refusing his fans… Though, Max had the feeling that even Ray and Tyson wouldn't be able to squeeze their way around _that_ female.

"… but I knew that she took my lipstick…"

'_I wonder how Kai would've handle this,'_ Max thought.

So far, the Russian had proved himself quiet proficient, when it came to reasoning with females—be it Mariam's delirious attack or Julia's high-handedness…

'Julia…' Max frowned slightly, as he remembered the day they had first met the duel-haired lady—the way Julia had made her irritated appearance, her bossy way of speaking, her little interaction with Kai, her argument with Raul…

Max's frown deepened as he thought harder. Now that he thought about it, it seemed as though there was something… something strange… unexpected… about that encounter.

'_Something happened... that I had noticed… that had been picked up by my unconscious mind… but what? Was it something that someone said? Someone's reaction to something…? I know I'm missing something … but… I just can't put my finger to it! I can't remember! Man! This is frustrating. What happened that day? What is it that I—?' _

"**But no!"**

Max jumped at the sudden outburst. He blinked confusedly at Ming Ming, who looked like a she was getting ready for a fight.

"I said,_ 'No, you little prick! I'll rather date a slug!'_ And then I turned, and walked away without sparing him a second glance!" She slammed her palm on the table. "Just like that!"

"Er…" Max began, completely at loss.

Beside him, Kenny piped up excitedly.

"Yeah!" He slammed his palm, as well. "Just like that!"

"I went too soft on him, didn't I? I know… I should've complained! I must've complained to the authorities! And to the—"

"Er, excuse me, Ming Ming…" Max tried tentatively. "I-I would really like to hear more… but you see, I'm afraid my, uh… boss would get really mad at me if don't get back soon. He's a bit short tempered…You understand, right?"

"Of course, I do!" the blue haired performer cried over-sympathetically. "I deal with these kinds of people all the time! Just because they have a little bit of money to waste, they think they can make others' lives hell! You know, only a few months ago I met this insolent little—"

Max mentally thanked the heavens, when his cell beeped a couple of time from his jacket, saving him from further torture.

"Uh, I think that's boss," Max tried to look as worried as possible. "I guess, he's already mad. So we'd better leave right away!"

He stood up hastily, pulling a dreamy-looking, tomato-faced Kenny up by the elbow.

"I enjoyed your company, I really did!" he spoke with a _very_ polite smile, while his feet began to inch towards the nearest escape— er, exit. "But we, doc—I mean, police officers have a really busy schedule…"

The Tuttle had already started striding away, dragging his hypnotized partner behind him. He was almost at the door when—

"Officer! Just a second!"

The blonde cringed, debating whether he should make a run for it…

"Oh! There you are!" the sharp clanking of heels washed away his hope. "I thought you'd already left… Oh well, I just wanted to tell you something… About my colleague Mariah's death."

Max whipped around immediately, his face serious. "Yes?"

Ming Ming leaned closer and whispered in a suspenseful way. "You know, when I was little, my old nanny died. She slipped on a banana peal…Everyone thought that it was an accident, but I know better! She was murdered! That banana peal was a trap! I myself saw our old gardener eating the banana that morning… Mariah's case is just the same! The murderer is someone completely unsuspected… someone you think too incapable… or too… (Her eyes flickered towards her bespectacled audience) … unfashionable. It's usually the innocent looking nerds who turn out to be the real culprit!"

Giving a gaping Max, a meaningful look, she walked away.

Max blinked a couple of times. _'What the hell—?'_

Next to him, Kenny nodded and called out drunkenly, "I completely agree with you, Miss Ming Ming!"

* * *

**Crash!**

The china vase crashed onto the floor, as a hooded figure rushed past it.

'_Almost… Almost there! He hasn't seen my face! He can't catch me!'_

The figure increased its pace. It rounded up a corner, and was relieved when it saw the small kitchen door, that led out into the backyard. Seizing the handle, it yanked the door open… only to stare directly into a pair of gleaming scarlet eyes.

"Like I said, not a very smart move… Miguel Lavaliere."

Miguel stood frozen, his sapphire eyes horrified from beneath the hood of his jacket. He stumbled backwards into the kitchen, when the person in front of him calmly took a step forward.

Kai's silhouette was outlined by the glowing silver aura of the moonlight. The once amethyst eyes had turned blazing crimson. Those very eyes sent shivers down Miguel's spine. He tried to move, but his limbs refused to cooperate.

"L-l-look… I-I can ex-explain—"

"You can," Kai agreed. "But the question is, 'what?' What _can_ you explain? What _will_ you explain? And… what _must_ you explain?"

The Spaniard once again scuttled away, as Kai walked past him. The door was still open, but Miguel dared not to even look at it. He gulped, and shakily followed Kai. Once in the dark drawing room, he hesitated, before switching on the lights.

Kai stood leaning against the front door, facing the green armchair. Miguel gulped again, and cautiously approached the immobile figure.

"… uh…I—"

"July 21st. Time: Approximately, half past eight in the morning," Kai spoke softly but clearly, his eyes once again back to their original state. "Raul Fernandez stood outside this door, waiting to return a borrowed book to Mariah Wong. However, when he knocked, he got no response, and therefore, decided to try the handle. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked."

Kai pushed himself off the door.

"He entered into this very room through the door, and called out for Mariah. Once again, he was rewarded with no answer. So, he decided to leave the book on that— (Kai indicated towards a small table that stood beside the armchair)—table. But…"

Kai walked towards the table, until he was directly at level with the armchair.

"When he reached the table, he noticed Mariah sitting there—dead. He got quite a shock… seeing his next-door neighbor with blood flowing down the temple and all. Raul did the only thing he could— he ran. Gripped with fear and shock, he immediately fled from the spot."

Kai once again went back to his prior position next to Miguel.

"About half an hour later, Hiro Granger and his team arrived at the crime scene. They walked in through the door and came upon this…"

Kai produced a photograph from his jacket and silently held it out to Miguel. The later took with trembling fingers, careful not touch the Russian's long ones, as though the slightest contact with the pale skin would turn him to ashes.

It was a photograph of Mariah's corpse, taken from the exact spot where they were standing. It mainly showed the victim slouched over the side of the chair, her head hanging limply and a small pool of blood at the base of the said chair. Miguel slowly looked up, worry and confusion present in his eyes.

"This was what the police saw when they walked through here," the Phoenix continued. "Within a few hours, the body was taken for post mortem, the blood stains were marked, evidences were collected… Nothing more significant happened on that day. The chapter of June 21 was thus, declared closed… But… was it?"

This time, Kai looked directly at Miguel. "_**That**_ is what you must explain, Mr. Lavaliere."

"I-I d-don't k-know what you—"

"Let's recapitulate the situation once more, from the beginning." Kai went on ignoring the other. "Raul Fernandez enters the room. He calls out for the victim. Then he walks towards the table… Now the question is '_why?_' Why did he decide to leave the book on the table? Because he did not see anyone in the room, when he entered. Fair enough. However, later on when the police arrived, they saw the exact scene that you now hold in your hand— Mariah Wong lying dead."

Miguel's throat constricted, as Kai once again went back to the armchair. He gently the traced the top of the backrest with his finger, without touching.

"Raul was unable to see the corpse, because the backrest hid her from his view. It could've only been possible if the victim's torso was upright. See these stains of blood? (He traced the crimson lines) They start from the top right corner of the backrest, all the way down its length, before pooling onto the floor. Form this, it can be safely stated that victim had been slightly inclined towards the right. Her forehead rested on the spot from where the blood trail began. But, if you'd check the photo, you'll find that victim's posture was quite different when the police arrived. Her upper body is complete off the backrest making her clearly visible from the entrance. Also, look at the position of her head. It's at least two feet away from the armrest, about here. (Kai indicated at an imaginary head a couple of feet away) But here's the interesting part… look at the floor directly below her head. What can you see? A few pieces of shattered glass, but no blood. Not even a single drop. Yet, a couple of feet away, at the base of this chair, there's quite a puddle."

Kai could've been talking to himself all this time. All throughout his explanation, the blonde neither had said a single word, nor moved an inch. His face was itched with disbelief and fear.

"Now let's go back to where we'd left. Raul reaches the table. He keeps the book and turns. His eyes fall on the dead body, and out of shock, he flees to the first place that comes to his mind—his house. He's hysteric and clearly in shock. It takes him some time to convince his sister about what he saw. Now, while he tries to give a proper explanation, we'll see what happens in Wong's house."

Miguel remained stupefied. The picture slipped from his trembling hands.

"Raul rushes out of the house, without the curtsey of closing the door. As a result, the door is left open. A few minutes later, another person enters the picture—a person clad in a pale brown denim jacket. He sees the door wide open and enters into the house calling out for the victim. Just like Raul, he sees no one when he enters the living room, and in the same way, he unknowingly heads toward the corpse. However, unlike Raul, he did not cross the chair. Instead, he turned it towards him… The sudden movement makes the body lurch sideways—straight into his arms. Taken by complete surprise, he immediately jumps away from the body, leaving it hanging off the side. It takes him a while to come to his senses, and much to his horror, he realizes that his jacket had been stained by the victim's blood as well. Instinctively, he removes the tainted jacket from his body."

Miguel shuddered visibly, and gave an audible gasp. Kai ignored both.

"While all this is going on at the crime scene, Raul Fernandez is in his house, telling his sister about his sudden discovery. Not being fully convinced, Julia decides to investigate herself. She leaves her brother, who refuses to return to the corpse, in the house and heads for Mariah's. Like her predecessor, she finds the door open and enters. But, what she sees is definitely not, what she had expected… Mariah Wong, her next-door neighbor, is slumped over an armchair, bloodied and unmoving. And standing right next to her, with blood on his clothes, is none other than her secretly betrothed boyfriend… Miguel Lavaliere."

"J-Julia's not involved!" Miguel tried desperately, to cover his no-longer-secret fiancée. But Kai once again ignored him, as if he wasn't even there.

"Julia watches as her fiancé hastily removes his jacket and throws it away from him. Soon after, he notices her as well. But this not so happy reunion does not last long. It seems that, while Julia was in her neighbor's apartment, her brother had raised the alarm and alerted the locals. Out of panic and shock, Miguel, impulsively and without thinking, rushes out of the house, leaving his fiancée with a dead body and bloodstained clothing. No one pays any attention to a young man, running along the road, amidst the crowd that had accumulated around the house. Now, back inside the house, Julia stands in dilemma. Within a few seconds, the locals are going to arrive. She needs to save her lover, whom she firmly believes to be innocent. She hastily picks up the discarded jacket, and throws it out of the window. Luckily, it lands within a dug up patch of earth, near the flowerbed. While the excited neighbors are busy in the living room, Julia slips out into the garden. Unnoticed by anyone, she buries the jacket into the earth, and hurriedly embeds a few flowers on top of it. Within half an hour, the police take control. Everyone is busy with the removal of the body, and scanning the rooms. No one notices a tiny bit of cloth, sticking out of a disorganized flowerbed, hidden between the disarrayed flowers."

Kai finally stopped and looked at the Spaniard.

Miguel's face was no longer petrified. Instead, it was itched with desolation and hopelessness. He gave weak, hollow laugh. His voice was filled with despair like that of a man who has surrendered to his doom.

"I should've known," he spoke quietly. "It was pretty stupid of me to think that… (Miguel sighed) I don't know what it is about you. But ever since our first meeting at the hospital, I had this feeling that you were different. I guess, a part of me had already known that no matter what I did, I would not be able to deceive you. Our little conversation had been enough to tell me that. I have no idea how you found out that I had been eavesdropping on you people, earlier that morning, in Lee's house. Ever since, my little adventure over here, I had been nervous. Julia told me that she believed me, and what she did with my jacket. But still I was not consoled. I mean, how long would it take the police to dig up a pile of soil and retrieve it? I _had to_ remove it, before the police did. I was just waiting for the right opportunity. Then that morning, I saw you and your team waiting outside Mariam's house. I got worried. I informed Mariam about you, and then secretly followed her. I was confident that no one had spotted me… But then again, I never did deceive you, did I? I heard your interrogation, and private conversation with Mariam. I was really mystified by your warning, and even more when it actually came true. I could tell that you knew more… a lot more than any of your colleagues did. And that's what scared me. How did you know? How _much_ did you know? Later at the hospital, I suppose I became a little too impatient… or as you said 'curious'."

Miguel looked up at Kai with sadness, and a trace of admiration.

"I had no idea people like you can actually exist outside one's imagination. Everything you just said was… accurate to the last detail. If-if I weren't involved like this, I might have been a complete fan… But I _was_ involved! And I had to go against you, and the same went for Julia. I told her that her phony clues—that match and cigarette—it wouldn't fool you. But that silly girl… She had to try. She had to…" Miguel's voice began to quiver. "…for us… for our…"

Tears were escaping freely from Miguel's eyes. He sank into his knees, and buried his face in his hands.

"I… I sh-should've t-told the truth… I shouldn't have run… B-but… I was t-too much of a c-coward. I g-got sc-scared… And… it's a-already t-too late n-now! All because of me! I-I promised her that… that we'll l-leave tonight! We'll go away… Away from all this! Sh-she's w-waiting f-for me… at the airport… B-but now… Th-that jacket… it-it had e-everything… my ID, my letters t-o Julia… everything! Julia! I'm sorry… Forgive me…"

The young man broke down completely. For a while, the room remained silent, apart from Miguel's uncontrollable sobs.

"The jacket is now under custody," Kai's calm voice sliced through the gloom. "Sooner or later, McGregor will discover its owner. However, it will be a lot more difficult for him… without this…"

Miguel slowly looked up… And immediately his eyes widened. A thick, lather wallet was dangling from between Kai's fingers. The letters—M. L.—were clearly visible on its surface.

"Th-that's my wallet!" Miguel gasped. He looked up at Kai in confusion and disbelief.

"The only thing McGregor has, is a mysterious blood stained jacket—and nothing else. It's not impossible for him to locate the anonymous owner… but it will take him time—knowing him, probably a couple of days more."

Kai produced something else—two plane tickets booked by Mr. M Lavaliere and Ms J Fernandez. He held out the wallet and the tickets to the shocked Spaniard, who, after a while, took them with trembling hands.

"You… you're giving them back to me?!"

"The only thing I'm giving you," Kai said, "is a choice."

"Choice?"

"As soon as you leave this house, I want you go straight to the BBA."

"What do I do there?"

"Confess."

"What?!"

"You'll find Hiro Granger there. Tell him everything you've told me… Nothing more, nothing less. Hiro will tell you what to do next. No harm will come to you or your family, and you'll be free as soon the court trial ends."

"But—!"

"Or, you can follow your original plan. Go to the airport with your fiancée and leave the country. You can rest assure that within two days, McGregor will be hunting you down from whatever corner of the globe you choose to hide in. You'll have to confess everything then, anyway. Only, McGregor wouldn't be so reasonable."

"…"

"I've given you the options, but the decision is yours to make. You can either go to the BBA and have yourself explained, _or_ you can go to the airport and leave your fate in McGregor's hands. Just remember that your family's future depends upon your choice. And when I say family, I don't mean your fiancée alone."

Miguel's eyes widened. Then slowly he looked down at the objects in his hands. _'Julia…'_

"B-but what if he asks why I was at Mariah's house in the first place…"

"He won't."

Kai's eyes were shadowed by his hair, making it impossible to make out what he was thinking.

"Why not?" Miguel looked down. "And you… Don't _you_ want to know that, as well? The reason I came here that day?"

"That," Kai's voice was sharp and cool, "is none of my business. And it wasn't your either."

Miguel's head snapped up, his face filled with shock. _'H-He knows!'_

"One last thing, Mr. Lavaliere," Kai was already at the entrance, the first light of the dawn glinting off his profile. "The next time you decide to 'interrogate' Raymond Kon, use the front door. The last time you nearly sent him to the hospital."

Before Miguel could've even blinked, he was gone.

* * *

**Finally, I got this one done! It took me ages to finish this chapter. **

**Well, so now you know the mysterious figure that had been climbing up Ray's window in Chapter 11. But is Miguel's case all over or is there more to it? Wait and watch!**

**Read and Review!**

**KPR**


	17. Chapter 17

**I thought this Chapter's going to be short… but… guess I was wrong. ^—^ "**

**Anyway, I thank**_** BBleached, FlamingIce94, Bokmal14, tifafenrir09, A Scribble-chan **_**and**_** Samstar1990.**_

**By the way, I'm not sure, but the next update ****might**** take a while… **_**might**_**…**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

'_This is just the beginning…'_

That same sentence seemed to haunt Tyson repeatedly, as he stood on the isolated bridge. He stared unfocusedly at the sun that hovered a few inches above the serene sea. The dawn was somewhat foggy, and the lawyer could the feel dampness through his clothes. He shivered slightly as the cool morning breeze hit him.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the stillness. Tyson turned to see a familiar silhouette making its way, through the fog, towards him.

"You didn't sleep." It was more of a statement.

"Neither did you, _doctor_." Tyson replied quietly.

"I don't think any of us did."

The two friends stood in silence for a moment, gazing at the rising sun that had been dimmed by the misty atmosphere.

"Here," Max held out a paper bag.

A well-known waft filled Tyson's nose. "Sandwiches?"

"I figured you'll need breakfast; I've already had mine on the way up here."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

Tyson took a small bite.

"It lacks in taste…"

"Not every cook's as good as Ray, you know."

"True… I'm starting to miss his cooking…"

Another wordless minute passed…

"So," Tyson spoke as he took another bite. "How did the interview go? What's her name again?"

"Ming Ming," Max sighed somewhat helplessly. "I suppose you can call her Kenny's New Obsession."

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "The Chief's cheating on his Dizzy?"

"Dizzy?"

"His laptop. I wouldn't be too surprised if he decides to marry that thing. But what's with the love triangle? I didn't know the Chief was into anything apart from his gadgets."

Within the next few minutes, Max briefly accounted their 'interview' with the singer.

"No way!" Tyson face was a mixture of shock and amusement. "The Chief's crushing?! And that badly too! I should've been there…"

"You've no idea how much I wanted that you really _were_… instead of me."

"What? Does she like teddy bears as well?" Tyson tried unsuccessfully to suppress a grin.

"Very funny," Max grumbled.

It seemed so easy to spend their time talking about such simple things. But both of them knew that no matter how much they wanted, they couldn't neglect the present…. _That_ conversation was inevitable.

"The trial's going to be held the day after tomorrow," Max spoke quietly. Beside him, Tyson frowned but didn't speak. The doctor continued, "Do you think—?"

"He will." Tyson's voice had a certain determination. "He will finish this… He gave his word."

"But… Gary's death—"

"Was unexpected. Yes, I know. But I've got a feeling that it isn't enough to throw him off the track. I saw his face last night… he knew what he had to do… He knows how to end this. Gary's death is like an unexpected chapter in the middle of a story. A story, who's ending's the same… It's an ending he knows! You can say that Gary was something like… a catalyst. You get what I'm saying?"

"Kinda…" Max replied unsurely. "By the way, I forgot to tell you… Mr. Dickenson's back at the BBA."

"And Ray?"

"He's still in his apartment. He seemed rather… uncomfortable after hearing the news. So Mr. D thought it would be best to leave him alone for a while. Don't worry," Max added, when he saw the troubled expression on his friend's face. "McGregor wouldn't be that daring to push his luck against the chairman."

"What if it's not McGregor at all?"

"Ray will be fine Tyson. Mr. Dickenson had spoken to Kai before leaving him. No harm will come."

Despite himself, Tyson snickered a little.

"Old Sourpuss sounds like a weather man."

"He _is_ something of that sort." Max agreed. "It's just that he forecasts stuff more dangerous than thunderstorms."

"… While he himself is more unpredictable than life! I mean really how confusing can a person get? When you're expecting him, he's nowhere to be seen. And then, when not expecting in the slightest, he sneaks up _right behind_ you!"

At that exact moment, a sharp 'beep' sounded _right behind_ the two, making them jump.

"What the—?" Max eyes widened as he turned.

Tyson's silver Chevrolet stood amidst the fog, less than a foot away from the sidewalk, where they were standing. In spite of the atmosphere, the car clearly visible from where their position. Also, Max noted that both of them, including Tyson, who knew every single sound made by the car, had failed to hear it approaching.

"That does it!" Tyson threw up his hands, as he glared at the driver hidden by the foggy window, "He's sneaking up on me, using _**my**_ car! This is too much!"

The headlights flashed on and off; almost like the vehicle itself was getting impatient.

"Kai! Stop using **my** car against **me**!"

Max rolled his eyes, before getting into the backseat, followed by an annoyed Tyson, who took the passenger's seat.

"So," Max asked as the car glided forward smoothly. "Why did you want to meet us, Kai?"

"And where were you been all this time?" Tyson asked slightly irritated. "Do you have any idea—"

"Lavaliere's confessing."

"Huh?" Tyson's eyes popped up. "You mean, about his jacket and all?"

"Hiro'll be expecting him soon."

"Hold on a minute! What exactly happened?"

"He was planning on leaving the country with his fiancée. I persuaded him to think differently."

"_Persuaded_?" Tyson looked skeptical. "How?"

Kai didn't reply.

"Uh, guys," Max spoke suddenly from the back seat. "You just reminded me. Miguel's fiancée… that's Julia, right Kai?"

The Phoenix gave a small nod.

"You see, last night, I was thinking about our first meeting with her. Back then, I'd been really distracted by her, er brother…"

Tyson snorted. "Spit it out Max! You were distracted by the way her brother _was discovered_."

Max ignored him and continued, "But now, after thinking about it… I get this weird feeling that… that I'm missing something."

"Huh?" Tyson asked bemusedly. "Missing what?"

"That's what I can't remember! I must've picked it up subconsciously, back there. I don't know for sure, but I think it's got to do with Julia."

"Julia?"

"Yes. Something about her didn't seem right… Something…"

"Her stomach."

Both Tyson and Max turned towards the driver.

"Stomach?" Tyson asked, though he knew what was coming.

"The pelvic region, to be exact."

"Of course!" Max eyes widened as he recalled their meeting.

Julia was standing in her gym suit… holding a beyblade in one hand, while in the other, the one over her stomach, she held a coiled up ribbon… something that quite effectively disguised her lower abdomen. But despite her efforts, she didn't get past Max Tate's medical expertise… not completely. Without even realizing, the doctor's subconscious mind had noted the small, almost undetectable, lump protruding between her hips.

"She's pregnant!"

"No way!"

"It's true… That's what caught my attention, Tyson. Her stomach! If I hadn't been so distracted and she didn't hold her ribbon like that… then I would've realized it immediately!"

"But that means… the baby! It's Miguel's!"

"… No wonder he tried to hide his visit…"

"… and their relationship." Tyson said gravely. "From what Kai said, I think they were planning to leave Japan, so that they could get married. And perhaps then, they would return… with their child."

For a few minutes, they drove in complete silence, each immersed in his own thoughts.

"Hey Kai," Tyson said suddenly, as a thought struck him. "We know that Miguel had been at Mariah's house the night she was murdered. But you still haven't told us what he was doing there in the first place. Why— HEY!"

Both Tyson and Max were forcefully launched back into their seats as the car abruptly accelerated with a burst of speed, before resuming it's usual glide.

"Huh? Kai?" Max, a little out of breath, peered at the Russian through the rearview mirror.

Kai's face was impassive as always, with no indication of his previous stance.

"Seesh!" Tyson gasped defensively beside him. "Next time, just tell me to shut up! Or give me that cold shoulder. Keep Miguel a mystery, if you want… And for the last time… **Stop** using my car against me!"

Still grumbling, Tyson turned back to the road ahead.

Kai's remained expressionless. Yet, for a fraction of a second, something the other two had failed to notice, a mysterious glint flickered though his unfathomable eyes.

'_It's not Miguel I'm doing this for…' _

* * *

The car stopped so smoothly, that it took Max and Tyson a while to realize that they had stopped. The two of them looked around.

They were currently at a standstill, amidst a thicket of small trees and bushes. Tyson could make out the form of a shabby and worn out shack at a distance, in the center of a circular clearing. Next to it, stood an equally wrecked sign, with some unfamiliar symbols. He also noticed that the car was strategically parked in such a way, that they were completely hidden from the view by the vegetation.

"What is this place?" he heard Max ask. "And that sign… It doesn't look like Japanese…"

"It's not," Tyson replied before turning to Kai. "Translate that, would ya?"

Kai leant back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Private property." He recited nonchalantly. "Those who dare to trespass will have to suffer the Master's wrath."

"Master? Who's Master?"

"Master Tao— leader of the White Tiger Clan."

* * *

"I had no idea Ray used to live in the middle of this nowhere. How do think he managed all the grocery and stuff?"

"C'mon Tyson, Ray's a lot more active than you. I'm sure he didn't mind a few minutes walk."

"Minutes? Maxy, we're miles from human habitat!"

"We're not _that_ far. Besides, Ray grew up in places like this. I think that's one of the reasons he chose this place."

"'_One_ of the reasons'? You mean he had more?"

"Tyson…"

"I'm serious! Look at the size of that house! How do you think all of them fit in there? And this Mater Tao… Ray once showed me a picture of him. The old guy looked kinda crazy sitting there with that cheesy look… But then, Ray told me I had the photo upside down!"

"Ray always did say he was somewhat strange. I suppose he was just a bit too energetic."

"No kidding! What's with these old folks nowadays? Why can't they just act their own age? It'd save many people from a lot of embarrassment!"

Max snickered. "And you'd be one of them."

"You bet!" Tyson groaned.

"Ty, your Gramps isn't so bad. I like him!"

"Don't let it get to his head."

"You ought to envy him," came the unexpected comment from the driver's seat.

"Huh?"

"He's over twice your age; and thrice the man you'll ever be."

Despite the shocking fact that _Kai Hiwatari_ had just said those words, Max couldn't help but laugh. Tyson's face was filled with disbelief. Then he narrowed his eyes and asked skeptically.

"When did _you_ learn how to make a joke?"

"It's a fact."

"Very funny." Tyson dead panned ignoring Max's snicker.

After a few minutes, Tyson spoke up again.

"Tell me, Kai. What exactly are we three 'trespassers' waiting here for? Master Tao's ghostly wrath?"

"A sedan."

"Sedan?"

No sooner had the word left Tyson's mouth, than a low rumbling sound reached his ears. Tyson and Max sat up straight as a grey sedan appeared in the clearing. Blowing a gust of sand and dust behind it, the car drove towards the remains of Ray's old home. It stopped next to the battered signboard. The door of the driver opened to reveal…

"That's Lee!" Max exclaimed, his voice barely above a whisper.

The dark haired man climbed out of the car and shut the door. He looked around for bit, as if he was making sure the coast was clear. Then he briskly walked towards the trunk of the car, and lifted the lid.

"What's that?" Max whispered, squinting his eyes at the heavy looking object that Lee pulled out.

"Looks like… a sack…" Tyson replied.

They watched as the neko-jin entered the house, dragging the sack behind him with some difficulty. For a few minutes, everything was silent, before Lee came out. He walked towards his car and opened the door, but did not get in immediately. He once again scanned the surrounding woods. And much to Tyson and Max's surprise, his eyes seemed to linger on a particular direction, exactly opposite to where they were hidden. After a moment, Lee shook his head and got inside. The engine roared to life, and soon the grey sedan drove away, amidst a cloud of dust.

"What was that all about?" Max asked suspiciously. "Looked like he was hiding something."

"Let's go check it out!" Tyson said and was about to open door when—

"Don't."

"Kai?"

"Wait here."

"What for? We've already seen our sedan!"

"That wasn't the one."

"Huh?"

Once again, the sound of engines interrupted the silence. It seemed to coming from the spot Lee had kept his eyes on. This time, a blue sedan entered the view. And like its predecessor, this car stopped in front of the house as well.

Tyson's brow shot up as the driver got out.

"You're kidding me! It's Mariam."

The bluenette looked better than the last time they had seen her. But one could easily detect the frailness in her condition. Her skin was still chalky white, highlighting dark, bluish-purple shadows beneath her eyes. Even walking seemed to take great deal out of her. Panting slightly, the Director of the Saint Shields moved towards the ruined structure, unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching her every move.

* * *

Mariam flinched at every clank of her heels. Pressing the handkerchief closer to her nose she moved on, careful not to step on anything that might give away. Lee's trail wasn't too difficult to follow. The sack he had been dragging had swept a prominent path through the dust.

The track led her to a shabby wooden door. Mariam hesitated for a while. The withered plank of wood looked like it would crumble at the slightest touch.

'_Lee got through here, didn't he? I suppose that thing's got some stamina left.'_

With this thought, she cautiously pushed the door open. The 'creak' seemed deafening to her ears, but fortunately, it the door didn't give away.

Sunlight streamed through the tattered roof, illuminating a small unkempt room. It resembled some sort of antique storehouse. Several pictures of ancient Chinese tribe leaders lined the walls—one of them seemed to be upside down. Different item starting from vintage models to books and scrolls lay scattered all over the floor.

Mariam's green eyes scanned the room and immediately found what she was looking for— the huge black sack was roughly pushed into one corner of the room. Without losing a moment, Mariam strode over to it. She crouched down near the mouth that had been bound tightly with thick ropes.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she struggled with the knots. "I knew I should've brought a penknife…"

"I have one."

Mariam gasped at the male voice, and whipped around. Her face paled even more as she stared at the two men standing by the door.

Tyson held up a penknife, and indicated towards the sack. "Will you; or should I?"

"T-Tyson! Max!" It was the first time, after Mariah's death that Lee's fiancée had actually addressed them by the first name. "L-look! It- it not what it seems!"

"Really? You don't seem like the type to enjoy ancient ruins." Tyson narrowed his eyes. "What's that sack for?"

"I-It contains Garry's things."

"Gary's thing?"

"Y-yes… He wanted L—us to keep all his possessions here, after his death… A-and that's w-why I brought it here."

"_You_ brought it?"

"Right."

"Your fiancé seems quite rude. Letting you carry that burden, literally."

"No! Lee… he didn't want me to come… I-I insisted…"

"And he agreed?"

"He- he couldn't bear to see this place again… It- it brought back memories… It made him weak…"

"Shouldn't the last word be more applicable to _you_?"

"I… I…"

"You wouldn't mind if we had a look at those precious belongings, would you?"

"No… It-it's vey tightly bound… And Lee would know if it's cut…"

"_That_ won't be a problem."

With a shocked cry, Mariam turned back felt herself freeze.

A familiar figure stood leaning against the wall behind her. The thick rope was coiled around his feet, intact with all the knots.

"Now, if you'd excuse me…" Tyson voice alerted her.

Very reluctantly, Mariam moved out of the way, as Tyson went over to the sack. The later crouched down, and opened its mouth. He inserted his hand, and pulled at something.

"Man!" Tyson gasped. "This is hard work."

Finally, he succeeded in dragging out an old iron trunk. He scanned the trunk, and spotted a huge rusted lock.

"It's locked."

"I don't have the key!" Mariam exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Tyson said as he stood up. "I'm sure a few bullets would work just as fine."

"No! Wait!"

Tyson paused, one hand inside his jacket.

"I-I think I might've brought it…" Mariam stuttered hastily, fumbling inside her pocket. She produced an equally rusted key and held it out with trembling hands. "H-here…"

After a few clings and clangs, Tyson pushed opened the lid. A pile clothes were neatly folded in one corner of the trunk. On top of it, lay a wooden photo frame. It showed a younger looking Gary standing behind Lee, Kevin and Mariah; all of them reaching barely up to waist. A part of the picture, had been ripped off the side. And Tyson had a good guess who was in it. Along with the picture, there were a few books in Chinese, and a thin book of English alphabets. Next to that pile, lay a collection of tools, starting from huge hammers to screw drivers. Something pink caught Tyson's eye. He picked it up. It was a toy beyblade launcher. He turned it over and found a sticker with the name _Mariah_. Keeping it back, he scanned the rest of the contents.

"What's this?" he asked holding up a leather brief case.

Max turned when he heard a low but sharp intake of breath, from Mariam.

"I don't know," she replied quietly.

Tyson frowned, and opened it. It was empty, except for a small label. It was written in Chinese, but the last line was in English—_'To my dear brother Gary… From Lee.' _

Max eyes the bluenette suspiciously. As soon as, Tyson replaced the briefcase, she let out a shaky sigh of relief.

After a few minutes, the lawyer finally spoke, "Well, we're done."

Mariam sighed again.

"We'll be here for a little while longer."

She stirred at that.

"Don't worry. We'll keep everything as it was. I think it's better if you take your leave now, Ms. Shane."

"B-but the key…"

"You can have it," came the calm reply from Kai. "We won't be needing it."

After receiving the key, Mariam took one last look at the trunk, before hurrying out.

* * *

"Mr. Dickenson?"

The BBA head looked up from his desk, to see Hiro Granger waiting at the door. A nervous looking young man, with blond hair and tanned skin stood behind him.

"Come in, Hiro. What is it?"

Hiro walked in and motioned for the other to follow.

"Sir, this is Miguel Lavaliere. He's connected to the Wong murder case."

Miguel flinched as the chairman sat up.

"What—"

Without warning, the door of the office banged open. All the three heads turned towards the door. Miguel's heart gave a sickening throb.

Ray Kon stood at the doorway, breathing hard. His face was emotionless and hard; his dense bangs veiled his eyes.

"Ray?" Mr. Dickenson asked surprised.

"Mr. Dickenson!" Michael came running and skid to a halt behind the neko-jin.

"I'm sorry, Sir," he panted. "I…I tried to stop him but—"

"I did it." Ray's voice was dangerously cold.

"Ray," Mr. Dickenson looked worried. "What are you—"

He stopped as Ray lifted his head. His eyes were ablaze with determination. When he spoke, his voice was unfaltering and firm.

"It was me… I killed Mariah Wong…"

* * *

**Only two days left until the court trial… and Ray suddenly decides to… **_**confess**_**?! **

**I can only say one thing… Stay tuned.**

**Read and Review!**

**KPR.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Loooong delay. Yes, I know. My teachers seem to have developing a liking for stuffing me with 'responsibilities'. Can you believe it? I spent the last couple of weeks preparing miniature models of Snow White, Cinderella and whatnots for the kindergarteners! Don't get me wrong. I love kids. But sitting there continuously for six (!) hours, trying to explain five-year-olds(!!) how to perform Macbeth (!!!)… That's just suffocating! I felt like screaming and ripping my head off! They could've at least put someone of my own age there!**

**But do I get extra marks for my labor? No! Why not? Because according to my teachers, I'm doing all that for enjoyment(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)!**

**This is a disgrace, I tell you! I'll complain! I'll complain to the authorities! And to the… Ahem.**

**Anyway, now back to the story.**

**As you will soon find out, most of this chapter is from Ray's P.O.V. Ray's secret is finally revealed!**

**My sincere thanks to **_**Samstar1990, tifafenrir09, allie oops, FlamingIce94, A Scribble-chan **_**and**_** Bokmal14.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

'_There are so many times in your life, that make you want to turn back and undo the past. So many incidents that make you wish, 'If only…' Right now, that is exactly what I wish for— If only. If only I hadn't been born…'_

* * *

"**What is wrong with him?!"** Tyson slammed his fist on the table, _again_. "What was he thinking?"

"Tyson, calm—"

"Calm down?! Give me a break, Michael! That's the last thing on my mind! Ray… Damn it! That idiot! We were so close to solving this case… So close! A-and… he…**Oh God!**"

Tyson buried his face in his hands, his body trembling with anger and disbelief. Max placed a hand on his shoulder, before looking up at Hiro.

"Where are you keeping him?"

"BBA Isolation Ward. It's the best we could come up with. Ray wouldn't talk to any one. He just answered the question regarding Mariah… He… turned himself in."

"For what?!" Tyson growled. "Tell me, Hiro! What did he turn himself in for? For losing his mind and becoming a psychopath? For having sudden suicidal urges? If that's the case, then why didn't you just put him in an asylum?"

"Tyson!"

"_You_ could've at least kept him here till we'd arrived. Or at least tried to knock some sense into him!"

"We did everything we could." Hiro retorted sharply.

"And that's why he's in the Isolation Ward?"

"Would you've preferred if it were a jail cell?"

"…"

"Try and understand the situation, Tyson." Hiro spoke firmly. "Just because Ray's our friend, it doesn't make him an exception in the eyes of the BBA. What if it was someone else instead of Ray? What if it were Lee or Kevin or Mariam? Would you've made such a big deal about it then? Sometimes, a simple faith, no matter how strong it is, isn't enough. Sometimes, you have to put your duty before your emotions. That's exactly what we did. Do you think it was easy for Mr. Dickenson to send Ray to the isolation ward? Despite of being the Head, he tried everything he could to persuade Ray… But Ray wouldn't budge."

"But _why_?" Tyson spoke slowly. "Why did he do it?"

"What if…" Max said frowning. "What if he was forced? Maybe, someone threatened to harm any of us…"

"It is possible," Hiro replied thoughtfully. "The way Ray confessed… it seemed, like he was determined to prove himself guilty."

Just then, the door opened, to let in the grave looking BBA head. Every stood up immediately.

"Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson and Max rushed towards the old man.

"How's Ray?" Max asked.

"We need to see him!" Tyson added desperately.

"I'm sorry, Tyson."

"But—"

"Don't worry. You _will_ get to see him. But not just now."

"Why not?"

"Because he already has a visitor."

* * *

"_How could you?!" A beautiful woman screamed at her husband. Her clenched fists shook as she tried to hold back the tears that trickled down from her exotic golden eyes._

"_Leah, please…" A tall man with almost the same feline features as his wife, cried desperately. "Just listen to me."_

"_What more is there to listen, Rai?! What? Will you tell me what I want to hear? Will you tell me that what they say is a lie? Will you, Rai? Will you?" her voice quivered into a whisper as she spoke the next words, "Will you tell me that you actually love me? That Ray is our child?"_

"_Leah!" The man, called Rai, widened his eyes in horror. He took his wife by the shoulders. "Of course Ray is our child! He is as much mine as he is yours! Nothing can change that, Leah. Nothing! I love him more than any thing in the world… Just like I love you."_

"_Lies!" Leah jerked away from his touch. "All lies! You never loved me! Never! You… you… (She clenched her pointed teeth) You weren't even interested in me."_

"_Leah… I was drunk… I-I had no idea what I was doing…"_

"_But, a man?" Leah looked at him in utter disgust. "Even if you were drunk… But—but with a man? Another male?"_

"_So what you mean to say is that, it would've been alright if it was another woman? You would've forgiven me then?" Rai's voice was sharp this time._

"_There has to be a reason to forgive!" Leah retorted. "Forgiveness is meant for accidents and misunderstandings; mistakes even… but not for sins!"_

"_Sins?" Rai narrowed his eyes. "Oh please! Don't give that crap!"_

"_That 'crap' is the condition of being denied God's grace. A sinner has no mercy! That is how God made his laws!"_

"_Wrong! That is how a bunch of uneducated villagers play God!"_

"_Rai!"_

"_Snap out of it, Leah! Open your eyes! Look around you! The world is not limited to the boundaries of this village! I can say, because I have crossed that boundary. I've seen more than that crackpot old fool you that worship!"_

"_Don't you dare insult Master Kon! How could say that about your own ancestor?! You ought to have been proud—"_

"_I am. He was a brave warrior. He saved our tribe. He protected his people… Fine! I am proud of that! He was a good leader… but he wasn't God! He was a human being, just like you and me! And that's exactly why he made those pathetic laws! Because he's imperfect. The same sexes aren't allowed to be together… ordinary people aren't allowed to leave this village… women cannot be educated… human sacrifice! These are nothing but superstitions! Meaningless rites and rituals! What you call 'human purification' here is termed as 'murder' all over the world! It's a criminal offence!"_

"_What is wrong with you! What has that journey done to you?"_

"_It has opened my eyes. The existence of God is not only believed by our tribe, Leah. Millions of others have faith in God. And I'm not talking about my ancestor, who thought himself to be God. I've seen people helping the poor, taking care of children and animals, educating the uneducated… all in order to please God—the real God."_

"_Think about it Leah…" Rai spoke gently. "I am ashamed of what I did. But not because it was another man. I am ashamed because it was another human… someone who was not you. I'm sorry."_

_He took a step forward and opened his arms to embrace his wife._

"_We'll go away. All of us—you, me and Ray. I'll take you to the city, where we'll make a new beginning. Ray'll get the best—"_

"_Don't touch me! You… you fag!" Leah slapped his arms away. _

"_Leah…"_

"_You've committed a sin and now you're running away! You want to go, Rai? Then go! Go wherever you want! Do whatever you wish! J-just stay away! Stay away from me and my son!"_

"_Ray's my son! He's my life! Don't do this to me, please… I-I'll die without him!"_

"_And he'll die with you!" Leah screamed, tears flowing freely. "Face it, Rai! You will die! The elders will know soon… and then…"_

_Leah choked. Without another word, she turned and ran up the stairs. Rai watched his beloved's long raven hair disappear round the corner. He sighed and walked out of the house, with a heavy heart._

_However, during their fight, neither Rai nor Leah had noticed the small figure of their five-year-old son huddled beneath the staircase. Now, when the room was isolated, young Raymond Kon finally released all the emotion he had been holding in for the past few minutes. His soft sniffs filled the room, as tears flowed freely down his face._

* * *

Ray opened his eyes and sighed. He stared blankly at the ceiling.

'_It's ironic how certain events always tend to repeat themselves in life, like some unpleasant déjà vu. Fate, sometime, can be very satire. How else would you explain the current circumstances? After so many years, the once independent Ray Kon has once again crawled back to his five-year-old self—weak and pathetic. Then again, maybe my life was just too unpredictable. One moment, I was watching my father leave the house; and the next moment, I was watching the very same house burst into flames… along with him inside.'_

'_I was seven when my mother passed away. But I was mature enough to realize what she meant when she spoke her last words: "Ray! Ray, listen to me! It's a curse! Do you understand? A curse! It'll bring nothing but misery in your life. You cannot let your desires control you! Don't try to go against God's law… you won't succeed. One way or the other you will suffer! Trust me Ray; you don't want to face that ordeal…" Those words and my father's death—ordeal rather—had left a permanent mark in my life. Ever since that day, I had dedicated myself to become and remain pure—do anything to escape that ordeal…'_

'_I moved into the Japanese countryside when I was ten. That's where I met some of my dearest friends—Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin. After completing my basic education, I had this determined urge to prove myself. To show that I could stand up on my own. I left the White Tigers and journeyed to Tokyo. My aim was to get a part time job somewhere, and join the university. I suppose I underestimated one fact—the fees. I worked as hard as I could to collect sufficient money, but it wasn't enough. Just when I decided to give up, my life got another twist. This one came in the form of a friendly old man, with a white puffy moustache, a well-polished walking stick and a neat bowler hat. He was the first person in the whole city, who had shown any interest in me. And as luck would have it, I was admitted in the BBA, and made two new friends—Tyson and Max. I spent a happy year at the BBA with my new friends.'_

'_The funny thing was, the more time I spent there, the more superficial my childhood fears became. Of course, I never got over them completely. But I began to realize the truth in his words. His death was no longer a punishment to me. It was cold-blooded murder.'_

'_Everything was going alright. Lee and the rest moved into the city, and we were reacquainted once again. And then…_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Er… Raymond?"

Ray looked up from his drink to see a petite young lady with short, pale pink hair, and matching eyes. The girl lowered her eyes shyly before speaking again.

"M-my name is Matilda. Matilda Alster. I don't know whether you've noticed me or not… but… I work at the café next to this club."

"The café…" Ray frowned slightly as he tried to remember. He had been at the café many times with Tyson and Max, but had never paid any special attention. "Well, I go there a lot. But I'm afraid I can't recall your face. Sorry…"

"Oh!" Matilda looked a bit disappointed.

"So I there any thing I can do for you, Matilda?" Ray offered a friendly smile.

"Well," Matilda blushed slightly. "Raymond, I—"

"Please. Call me Ray."

"Okay then, Ray. I was… wondering… are you free tonight?"

"Huh? Well, not exactly… You see, I'm here because of my friend, Lee. He just got engaged… and I doubt he'll let me go before two. But why do you need me, anyway? Is there a problem?"

"Uh…Nothing serious…" Her blush seemed to deepen, which made Ray raise an eyebrow. "I—It's rather personal… so…"

"…I see… Well, it's not possible tonight. But if you want, I can hear you out tomorrow."

"Really?" Matilda eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yeah. I'm free tomorrow. So, maybe we can meet somewhere … Anywhere that's convenient to you, is fine with me."

"Well, how about the park? My shift isn't over until seven. So maybe eight o' clock?"

"Alright."

"Thanks so much, Ray! I'll see you tomorrow!" Matilda giggled a bit before running off.

Ray stared confusedly after her.

'_That was weird,' he thought. 'I wonder what she's up to… It couldn't be related to the BBA, could it?'_

"You don't have a clue, do you?" An amused voice spoke behind him.

Ray turned to find himself face to face with a fairly good-looking young man, with blond hair and blue eyes. The blonde smiled as he took a seat next to Ray.

"You're Ray Kon, right? Lee's friend?"

"Yeah… and you're his new neighbor…"

"Miguel Lavaliere. I'm from Spain." Miguel introduced himself. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Same here. So tell me, Miguel. What is it that I'm so clueless about?"

"O that," Miguel laughed. "That girl—Matilda, is it?"

"What about her?"

"Why do you think she wanted to meet you so badly?"

"I dunno. Maybe she's in trouble or something…"

The Spaniard laughed again. "Trouble? Ray, she was asking you for a date!"

"A date?" Ray's eyes widened. "Well, why didn't she just say so? And how could you be so sure?"

"You ought to pay more attention to your surroundings. She'd been eyeing you for two weeks!"

"Oh… I didn't notice…"

"You never do, actually."

"Huh?"

"She's not the only one."

"Y-you mean there's more?!"

"A lot more."

A short silence fell between the two, as Ray tried to digest all the information.

"You're a neko-jin, aren't you?" Miguel said suddenly.

"Huh? Well that's what some people like to say… I suppose our tribe is quiet ancient and we do have some distinct features…"

"What about all those stories?"

"Stories?"

"You know… Like are neko-jins really humanoid cats? Can you talk to cats or see in the dark… and those wired rituals that you perform…"

"My folks were a bit superstitious, and I do have a good sense of sight… but…" Ray grinned. "Talking to cats? That's gotta be a rumor, or else, the cats just decide to ignore me."

"What about the partner mating thing?"

"The what?"

"You know… when you get really attracted to someone for seemingly no reason. Kind of like imprinting."

"Definitely a rumor."

"Oh… I mean the way you seem so obvious to women and all…"

The two soon found themselves liking each other's company. And before long, they were laughing together happily.

"So tell me, are you dating someone?" Ray asked.

"No… not yet."

"You have someone in mind?"

"Sort of…"

The sudden seriousness in Miguel's voice made Ray look up. There was something in his eyes that both confused and scared Ray. "Miguel?"

Ray froze, as Miguel's face inched closer to him. There was barely an inch between their lips, and Ray could feel the others' breath on his face. Slowly their lips brushed together when…

'_Trust me Ray; you don't want to face that ordeal…'_

"**No!**" Ray sprang apart from Miguel, his heart beating wildly. "No…"

"Ray?" Miguel looked confused.

"Th-this isn't right! I-I'm not gay!"

"What? But—"

"No… I- it was an accident! Forget it!"

Ray stood up, but was stopped by Miguel.

"Ray, what's wrong with you?"

"Miguel please! Just because you're gay doesn't mean that I am too!"

"I'm a bi. And if you're not gay, then that exactly what you are too. What happened wasn't wrong, Ray! Why're you being so… so superstitious?"

"I… I… need some time…"

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

'_That night, I stayed awake, debating on my inner turmoil. A part of my mind was still terrified at the consequences I might have to face; yet, another rebellious part seemed to think otherwise. Why was I afraid? And of whom? All my studies and researches had been enough to prove that what happened to my father was just because of some illogical beliefs and wishes. And by compelling to those wishes, I'd be no better that the people who took my father away from me…'_

'_I met Miguel the next day and told him that I had decided not to run away from my feelings, anymore. I wasn't sure whether I was bisexual or gay, but wanted to give it a shot. My life took yet another turn, and this time I was ready for it. But that night…'_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Raymond Kon?"

"Yes?" Ray answered, somewhat surprised, at seeing two police officers at his doorstep

"You were present at the Venus Hotel last night?"

"I was."

"And you spoke with Ms Alster, didn't you?"

"Alster…" Ray frowned. _'Sounds familiar. Where did I…?'_

"Perhaps this would help," the man said taking out a picture from his pocket.

"M-Matilda!" Ray exclaimed, recognizing the pale pink hair and eyes. "Yeah, I spoke to her for a while."

"Your relationship with the lady was?"

"Nothing much… We just met. But why? Did something happen to her?"

"I'm afraid she is dead."

"What! H-how did she—?"

"Murdered."

"No way!"

"It's true. She was poisoned. We found her corpse this morning… along with this."

Ray's eyes widened as he stared at the small glittering object in the officer's hand.

"Th-that's my mother's!" he gasped.

"Excuse me?"

"That ring! It belongs to me… but I'd lost it a couple of days ago! I-I have no idea how it was in Matilda's possession… I don't…"

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

'_My mother had given me that ring just before she died… just before she gave me that warning… It scared me. I dared to break out of my fears, only be dragged back painfully. It could've been an accident. A mare coincidence. But I was too scared to venture into unknown again. I never contacted Miguel after that, and put an end to whatever relationship we had. Luckily, I did not have much difficulty getting over him, and for a moment everything was fine.'_

'_Then, a few months ago, Mariah confessed her feelings to me. I was caught off guard. Mariah had been one of my closest friends, but I never considered her that way. Then again, what did I know about love? No girl had ever attracted my attention. And somehow, that scared me even more. Was I even interested in the opposite sex? Was I… gay? No. I wasn't. I had my mind set on that, and I was determined to prove it! I accepted Mariah without a second thought, hoping against hope that in time, I would be able to return her feelings. But I was wrong…'_

'_Mariah was deeply in love with me, almost blindly so. Her naïve mind was sure that I felt the same for her. She never noticed the way my body seemed to flinch at her touches; the way I was always eager to end our kissed as quickly as possible. However not everyone shared her blindness…'_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Why are you so determined to ruin that girl's life?"

Ray whipped back at the chillingly familiar voice. "Miguel!"

"I asked you a question." Unlike the last time, the Spaniard's face cold, his blue eyes vivid with accusation.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ignoring the guilt at the back of his mind, Ray turned and prepared to storm off.

"So that's it then! You're going to hang on your superstitions, regardless of others' feelings." Ray stopped in his tracks. Miguel went on. "Who are you trying to fool, Ray? It doesn't take a generous to figure out that you don't feel that way about Mariah. If you think time will be able to change anything between you, then you're dead wrong. You can't force yourself to fall in love with Mariah. You're only playing her feelings!"

Miguel stopped for a breath, before continuing softly.

"Ray, I can understand situation. I know your past still haunts you. But surrendering yourself to your fears won't solve anything. It'll only hurt you even more. Try to be reasonable. You've already proved yourself capable of breaking out of your barriers, once before. So don't stop now. Think about it. Would you've ended up like this if that girl hadn't died, or if you hadn't lost that ring? It was nothing but a coincidence. I'm not asking you to come back to me. Actually, I've fallen in love with someone else. I'm sure you will find someone you really love, one day. If only you'd stop being so blind…"

"What do you suggest I do?" Ray spoke in a whisper.

"Tell her the truth. I know it'll be heard for her, but it's for her own good. You can do it Ray…"

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

'_That night…'_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Ray?" He looked up to see a shade of concern across her eyes. "What's wrong, baby? You seem so… quiet. Is everything okay? Did you have a fight with Lee, Mariam or any of the others? Or was it those two friends of yours? What happened?"

What happened? That's not the question. It's 'what will happen?'

"Ray? Speak to me. Say something…"

"Mariah…" Was that his own voice? So emotionless? So cold?

"What is it?"

"I…" He could almost hear his own voice shouting at him, 'Don't!' But he was no longer in control of his words or his actions.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Mariah's eyes widened as he pulled out his hand from within his pocket.

"Ray… is that…?

A simple gold ring glinted, from where it lay on Ray's palm.

"This belonged to my mother. She gave it to me just before she passed away. She told me that if I ever fell in love and wanted to marry, I was to give it to the person I loved."

"Oh! Ray!" Mariah's eyes glistened with happiness. "I… I… I love you!"

She launched herself at Ray and threw her arms around him. She smiled as she felt a hand on her waist… only to push her away.

"Ray?"

"I'm sorry Mariah… but I can't."

"What do you—?"

"Over the last few months, I've tried my best to return your feelings… to see you as a lover… But it just didn't work. Mariah, I love you. I really do. But as a friend. I know you'll hate me doing this, you have every right to, but it's for the best. We can't go on like this. It doesn't seem right. I don't want to toy with your feelings, Mariah. I'm being honest. I can't—"

Ray was caught off guard, as he felt a sudden sting of pain on his right cheek. He stared at Mariah in somewhat disbelief.

The once bright honey eyes were reduced to enraged slits. Mariah's face was hardened in anger and betrayal.

"So that's it then." Mariah's voice dripped with venom. "I'm nothing but a toy, am I? Now that you've had all the fun, you're ready to throw me away!"

"Mari—"

"**SHUT UP! I was devoted to you! I loved you more than anything else! And this is how you return the favor, Raymond Kon?"**

"Just—"

"**All this time you were playing with my feelings! I was nothing but a plaything that you used and—"**

"**Enough!** Mariah! How could you even say such a thing? Did I ever _use_ you? _Ever_?"

"Then why—?"

"**Because I was scared!"**

A heavy silence fell between, broken only by Ray's harsh breathing.

"I was scared…"

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

'_And then, within an hour, I told her everything. My past, my fears, my feelings… everything.'_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"… That's why I've made this decision." Ray finished. "If you still think I am wrong, then I'm ready to take what ever punishment you'll give me."

When Mariah did not speak, he turned to leave. He was at the door, when two hands clutched onto his back.

"Ray! Please!" Mariah's voice hysteric, now. "D-don't do this! Don't leave me! We'll find a way out… We-we'll see a doctor! You'll be cured!"

"Mariah… Try to understand. This isn't a disease… There's nothing you can do about it…"

"NO! There has to be!"

"I'm sorry."

"NO! RAY DON'T! I-I NEED YOU! **Ray! Come back! Don't go! **Please! Please… _I'm going to die…"_

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

'_That was the last time I saw Mariah alive. When I heard of her next, she was no longer in this world. She was dead… killed… murdered. And who was man believed to kill her? Me. Ray Kon, the person who had left her side on that very night she breathed her last.'_

'_I didn't know why, but Mariah's death reawakened my childhood phobia. A part of me knew I was being unreasonable. That her death was just another accident… but…'_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

("She loved you! She loved you so much… And you… Why? Why, Ray? Why? I want an answer! WHY?")

("You want an answer?") Ray's voice was barely above a whisper, but there was something in his tone that surprised the other.

("Yea…") Gary's voice was suddenly a bit unsure.

("You really want to know? Do you really want to hear what happened that night? Do you, Gary?!") Ray's voice was quivering, but not with fear… He jumped up, and fixed the huge neko-jin with such a determined glare, that later had to take a step back.

("Er…Ray…?")

("Then listen!")

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

'"_Then listen"—that was what I said to Gary, right before letting him in on the greatest secret of my life. After hearing my story, he didn't reply. He couldn't. Whether he was disgusted or whether he understood, I'll never know.'_

'_I realize my sexuality for the first time, Matilda, whose obvious attraction I failed to see, dies… I confess the truth to Mariah, before breaking her heart, and she is killed… Then I tell everything to Gary only to have him murdered as well…And right before the attack on Mariam, I realized that I was a sinner… Ironic isn't it? That leaves only one person… the only person who knows my secret and is still breathing… the person who made me realize that I was a born sinner… the one who is destined for the same fate as the rest of them… the one I will protect... the one I have just saved…'_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Ray sat on the bed, his face buried in his hands.

'_Gary… Forgive me.'_

Beside him, the phone rang up for the seventh time that night. But this time, he decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Ray spoke lifelessly.

"_Is that you, Ray?"_

"J-Julia?"

"_It's me." _

"What is it?" Despite himself, Ray couldn't help but notice the tremor in her voice.

"_Miguel… he called me a few minutes ago. He said that… that… he was going t-to the BBA."_

"What! But… But why?"

"_T-to confess."_

"For what?"

"_I don't know! I don't!" Julia wailed. "H-he just said that he was going to the BBA to tell the truth… H-he said, "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through Jul. But now, I'm going to make things right." And then the line went dead. I tried to call him, but he won't pick up!"_

"… Why would he do that? I-I don't understand…"

"_Oh please!"_ Ray was taken aback by the sudden outburst._ "Just how blind are you?! Can't you see why he's doing all this?"_

"I don't—"

"_He's doing this to save you! He's taking the blame on himself… because—because…_ (Julia choked)_… he still feels for you…"_

"…"

"_Ray… please! I'm begging you. Don't let him do it… please… stop him. You're the only one who can… Save him! I beg of you…!"_

"…"

"_Look I don't know who killed Mariah… but I know Miguel's innocent! He only went to her house to convince her that you weren't a cheat… He just wanted to help __**you**__ by consoling her! Please Ray! Do something! If you really killed them then turn yourself in! Or do anything to stop all this. It's obvious that whoever's behind this just wants to make you suffer… be it any human or God himself. Turn yourself in… it's the only way. It will save both of us from the agony of losing our loved ones! Miguel and I… we're going to have a baby. Don't let my child grow up with his father… I beg of you. Have mercy on my child! Save us, Ray. Turn yourself in…"_

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

'_That's exactly what I have done, Julia… I turned myself in. Not only to save you baby from losing his father… but also to punish a sinner. You were right. Whoever's behind this just wants to make me suffer— be it any human or God himself.'_

'_After Matilda and Mariah's death, I did my best to convince myself that I was innocent… that I didn't break any of God's laws… But after Mariam's attack and Gary's death… I didn't even have that excuse left. It was God himself who showed me what I really was…'_

Ray gave a hollow laugh.

"It's a shame… for a moment back there; I really had myself convinced that I was pure… that I wasn't a sinner… or so I thought…"

"_Raymond Kon,"_ a mechanical voice spoke up somewhere from the intercoms. _"Please step outside into the hall. You have a visitor."_

Ray heaved a sigh, before making his way down the deserted corridor. He knew what was about to come. It would be the same as last time. Soon he would be confronted by his two best friends—the ones who had supported him all through the ordeal. Their faces would be marked with disbelief and betrayal. Tyson would probably try to make him confess who was threatening or blackmailing him. Then he would lose his temper and tell him that he was being stupid. And this time, Max wouldn't tell him to calm down.

But what would be his own role throughout the confrontation? Same as before. He'd just have to say the same words over and again—_"It was me."_

* * *

Ray entered the desolate and slightly chilly visiting hall. He looked up, expecting to see the shocked faces of Tyson and Max. But as soon as he lifted his head, he felt his heart stop.

Leaning against the wall, arms crossed and face unreadable, was the last person he had expected. Kai showed no intention of changing his posture, as he remained perfectly immobile. He could've passed for the sculpture of a Greek God, if not for his eyes. His eyes were ablaze with an intense flame that sent shivers down the other's spine.

Ray averted his gaze, to the floor, feeling the blazing irises pierce his skin, straight into his soul. Minutes, which seemed more like years to Ray, passed but the phoenix neither had uttered a single syllable nor moved an inch. He just continued to stare unblinkingly at the neko-jin.

The silence grew intense, and Ray found himself choking in it. He wanted to run as far away as he could from those gleaming eyes, but his body was completely paralyzed. No longer able to stand the suffocating silence, he decided to speak.

"I…" Ray tried his best to suppress the evident quiver in his voice. "I was the one. I killed her."

No response.

"It was me. I… I murdered Mariah… on my own free will…It's true…"

Kai didn't even blink.

"I… I kn-know what you're trying to do… It's not going to work. I'm not changing my mind! You can't make me!"

Ray was beginning to get unnerved, by the other lack of enthusiasm. His mind was screaming out desperately.

"Say something!" he finally burst out.

He whipped his head up to glare at his tormentor, and found himself inches away from the hypnotizing face. Whatever Ray had wanted to say died in his throat as felt cold sweat run down his back. He didn't know what to think since his mind had gone numb a long time back.

Unfathomable scarlet orbs bore down into his golden ones. Kai's eyes were darker than ever as he parted his lips, and began to speak slowly but firmly.

"You know something? Every case, I've worked so far in, has always had one thing in common. Each and every person I've met or seen in my entire life has given him or herself away to me. Either through the truth or through a lie; but they always give themselves away. Always. Every single one of them."

Kai took a step closer, as his voice dropped dangerously low into a whisper.

"And just so you know…" Ray shivered as hot breath brushed over his pointed ear. "You're no different."

The sudden lack of warmth hit Ray like a blizzard. He slumped against the wall, before sliding down to the floor, his body shivering more violently than it ever had. He curled himself onto the floor of the deserted room, eyes clenched shut.

The reason why he had never been able to stare into those blazing eyes… why he could never stand the sound of that alluring voice… why he felt suffocated in that scent…

No matter how much he had tried to deny that, he couldn't… Not anymore…

He was addicted… Addicted to the need of staring into those captivating eyes… to hear that enchanting voice… to inhale that intoxicating scent… Addicted to the desire of feeling the unblemished skin… to taste those flawless lips… addicted to the irrevocable want of being with that perfection…

He knew it. There was no escape…

He had fallen. Fallen for the only person he knew he could never have… The person who had turned him into a sinner in the eyes of his mother. He had fallen for Kai Hiwatari…

* * *

The phone had barely rung for a second, when Tyson grabbed it.

"Kai!" he spoke desperately. "Did you see him? Did he say—"

"_Meet me at the Wong residence."_

"But what about—"

"_Now."_

"Kai…"

"_Like I said, Tyson. This is just the beginning… of the end."_

* * *

**Took me ages to finish this one. **

**Well, looks like Ray's innocent after all! (As if, you didn't already know that already!) What's going happen next? Only Kai knows…**

**Now, if my calculations are correct, I think there will probably be three more chapters to go before I wrap up this fic! I hope we stick together till the end!**

**Till then, Read and Review!**

**Yours truly,**

**KPR.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another late update! Believe me, this chapter has been my hardest one yet. And also my longest one. But I don't want to damage my story by rushing things. I'm sure you guys understand exactly what I mean.**

**Many, many thanks to all my wonderful reviewers—**_**tifafenrir09, Bokmal14, suzanne (),FlamingIce94, allie oops **_**and**_** BBleached.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

'_It seems only yesterday that Max and I were sitting at the café, discussing our next move. Back then, we had nothing. No evidences… No clues… No proper suspects… No witnesses… nothing! We were stranded without a hope. Then, as luck would have it, a face suddenly pops up into my head. A face I haven't seen for years. A face I can never forget… the face of Kai Hiwatari aka the Vampire. 'Vampire'—that's the first word I had blurted out, confusing the hell out of poor Maxie. And then before you know it… We're off to Russia.'_

'_So much time has passed since then, and so many developments have taken place. All through this time, Kai seemed to be only person who knew his next moves. What he was aiming at never made any sense to me. In fact, if I didn't know him (reasonably) well enough, I might not have held on to him. But thankfully, I did. And that's why we're now where we are… Just hang in there for the few more hours, Ray. We're coming to get you. No one can stop us now! It has begun… The beginning of the end!'_

* * *

The sky was completely conquered by darkness, with no sign of the sun. It was only a matter of hours before the rain came down in torrents. Every vehicle, in the bustling street of Tokyo, seemed to be in a hurry to get some cover before being hit by the rain. Amidst the heavy traffic, Tyson's Chevrolet, followed by Michael's Honda, was seen making its way towards the court.

From time to time, Tyson found himself glancing at the vacated passenger seat. Somehow, over the last few days, he had gotten used to having certain someone next to him. But Kai's absence was felt more distinctly on that particular day.

Tyson knew that the tables had finally turned, and the whole case was now in his hands. All he would have to do was step up in front of the jury, say everything that Kai had told him the previous night…, and enjoy the expressions on McGregor and Balkov's faces while he was at it.

Yet, Tyson couldn't help but wish that Kai would somehow make one of his last second, out-of-thin-air appearances before the trial began. For some reason, he wanted to see the Phoenix before facing Boris Balkov.

Glancing at the empty seat next to him, Tyson sighed.

* * *

The Court, as always, was bustling with lawyers, cops and other people. Tyson made his way through the parking lot, before he finally spotted the car he was looking for. He parked his car next to Mr. Dickenson's black limousine.

"Well, looks like Ray's already here." He spoke once they got out.

It was true, since Mr. Dickenson had taken the responsibility to escort the neko-jin directly to the court. Neither Tyson, nor Max had been able to visit him in the Isolation Ward, which left them both rather restless. Tyson's only reassurance was that the last person to visit Ray, before the trial, had been Kai. If there was anyone who could beat some sense into Ray's suicidal mind, it had to be Kai.

"Well team," Hiro announced. "One hour left before the case starts, so we might as well get ready. Michael, Garland and Kenny." He nodded towards the three. "You guys better go and get your seats. I'll have a few words with Mr. Dickenson first."

After the three had left, Hiro turned towards Tyson and Max. "So what about you two? Are going to visit Ray before it starts?"

"I think we'll pass, Hiro." Max replied. "For all we know, Ray might not be ready to see us yet. I don't know what Kai had told him, but whatever he said, it's bound to have some effect. And I have a good feeling that Ray's finally come to his senses. Besides, he'll be free within a few hours!"

Tyson nodded in agreement, his face filled with determination.

"Then I guess, I'll see you during the trials. Good luck, Ty. Just do your thing."

Once Hiro had left, Max looked at Tyson.

"He'll be coming, won't he?"

Tyson closed his eyes. "I wish I knew."

"But… Today's _the_ day! Today's when it all ends. Surely, he wants to wait and see how everything turns out…"

"Max," Tyson sighed. "This is _Kai_ we're talking about. Kai Hiwatari never waits for anything. He already knows how everything's going turn out… up to the last detail. He can probably even say the number of times I'm going to blink, or the number of strands Boris is going to rip off his head."

"But still, he didn't say that he would leave."

"Does he ever? He didn't say that he'd stay either."

"But there still is a chance, right? I mean, there's no harm in hoping."

"It's true…. When it comes to Kai, you never know. He just might turn up…"

"And he will." A voice answered behind them.

Turning around, Tyson and Max saw two strangely familiar-looking figures heading their way.

"Hey… I know you…. Wolf!" Tyson exclaimed, as he recognized the flaming red hair.

"And Falcon!" Max added, eying the burley silver-haired man, next to Wolf.

"Granger. And Tate, right?" the redhead said as he shook hands with the two, while his companion simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"And you're Tala… and Brian." Max spoke.

"So what brings you guys here?" Tyson asked.

"Kai."

"Kai?"

"Actually we're in Tokyo due to a certain mission. But Kai asked us to deliver something to him, while we were at it. So that's why we're here."

"So… you're meeting him here, today?"

"Exactly."

"That means…" Tyson face brightened with realization and relief. "He's going to be coming!"

"That's what I said. And we're rather curious about this case. It's not every day Kai Hiwatari takes up such cases."

"It must have something to it, to be able attract _his_ attention." Bryan added.

"Stick around till the end, and you won't be disappointed." Tyson grinned.

Tala smirked. "I'm looking forward to—"

Tala cut off abruptly as noticed something behind Tyson. His pale face hardened and his eyes suddenly grew dark. He pressed lips together tightly, though that did not prevent a low growl from escaping his throat. At that moment, he resembled an angry wolf more than ever.

Bryan's reaction was similar, only more murderous. The deadly look on his face actually made Max take a couple of steps back.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Tyson asked unsurely, as he turned around to see whatever it was that had brought about such a drastic reaction from the usually collected Russians. His eyebrows rose as he spotted a familiar limousine, similar to the one Mr. Dickenson owned, making its way towards them. The vehicle parked a few yards away from where they stood, and almost immediately, a neatly dressed, middle-aged chauffeur stepped out. He briskly strode up to the passenger door, and held it open.

Tyson frowned in confusion, as Tala and Brian continued their visual assault. Next to him, Max whispered quietly, "Doesn't that car belong to—"

"_Boris!_" Tala snarled venomously, as Brian growled something in Russian.

Sure enough, the extensively polished shoe clad foot that stepped onto the pavement belonged to none other than Boris Balkov. Balkov, one of the most reputed lawyers of Japan, was known, not only for his undisputed winning scheme, but also for his strong hold over the underworld. The later statement, though true, had yet to be proved officially. Boris' shrewd and cunning mind, along with his financial powers had been enough to pull a few to strings, to gain him a clean record, and his current post as a counsel.

Tyson himself had never liked the greasy, purple-haired man, and the feeling was mutual. Boris, for some reason, never had any liking for anyone related to the BBA and could not even stand the name of Stanley Dickenson. Yet his dislike for Tyson was more on a personal level. Despite the difference in age and experience, Tyson had almost become as popular as Boris, in the field of law. Wealthy clients usually preferred Boris because of the fact that he could win any case, no matter how unfair he had to be, as long as his pocket was filled. But Tyson's friendly and comforting personality, along with his determination and skill to fight for the truth, had won him the hearts of many people.

However, Tyson had already had two defeats in his career so far, while Boris, despite his means, remained officially undefeated, which gave him an edge over the Dragon. Despite that, it was believed by many that Tyson Granger would soon outshine Boris Balcov. And the idea of a 'BBA amateur with no proper training' surpassing him, was something Boris did _not_ like to think of.

Granger and Balkov facing each other, was some thing that had been long anticipated by the press and the public. Mariah Wong's death finally put an end to their wait. Boris Balkov was hired by the Director and the Managing Director of the Saint Shields company, while Tyson Granger was prepared to defend his best friend. As a result, Tyson and Boris ended up on the opposite sides of the battlefield.

So far, Boris _seemed_ to be having the upper hand. But Tyson was ready to change that. Ray's innocence would be proved soon. Tyson was sure of it. However, there was one thing he wasn't sure of, at all…

'_What's up with Tala and Brian? I know Boris isn't very pleasant to look at, but they look ready to kill him!'_

Both Tyson and Max gulped as they distinctly heard Brian's knuckles crack. And they weren't the only ones…

Boris, who had been telling something to his chauffeur, turned his head to see the origin of the thunderous cracks, and spotted the four. He eyed Tyson and Max with his usual disgust, and then turned his hideous, expensive goggles on to the remaining two. His shrewd eyes widened for a second, in recognition, before narrowing down. Without looking away, he dismissed his chauffeur with a grunt. Then, with slow, calculated steps, he strode towards the quartet.

Tala's face, if possible, hardened even more as Boris stopped at a distance. The later's thin face twisted into a sneer as he spoke, eyes never leaving the aforementioned Russian.

"Well, well, well… I did hear the rumor that you'd gotten some…er, _reinforcement_ for this case, Granger. But I never thought even _you_ would resolve to seek help from such… _unbred spongers_."

"Brian!" Tala threw out an arm in front of the enraged Falcon, who was about to lunge at Boris.

"My, my…" the said lawyer taunted, completely unfazed. "I see you're still as courteous as ever, Kuznetsov. Then again… I suppose that is to be expected… from the likes of you."

Brian growled something in Russian again, but Tala cut across him.

"I see you haven't changed so much yourself, Boris," he spoke in a calm but icy voice. "I'd expected that you would've at least learnt a thing or two from your past couple of failures… but I guess I wrong."

Boris' eyebrows twitched a bit, but he maintained his composure. "I don't tend to ponder over history, Ivanov."

"But doesn't history tend to repeat itself?"

"Whatever happened back then," Boris hissed, his temper beginning to rise for some reason, "was an accident. Nothing else!"

"Really now?" a ghost of a smirk appeared on Tala's lips. "I don't think so. In fact, I think you're afraid."

"_Afraid_? Hah! That's ridiculous! Afraid of what?"

"Of facing the truth."

"What are you trying to say, Ivanov?"

"Isn't it obvious? You've always been, and still are, too scared to face the truth! Why, you ask? Because it terrifies you! It terrifies you to even think about the fact…the harsh reality that… you _lost_ everything you'd worked for throughout your life… All your malicious plots and fantasies… Everything! It took _him_ only one night to destroy your whole life's work! One night… and you were utterly defeated… **Defeated for pushing your luck against a boy, whose life you had been making an absolute hell!**"

"IVANOV!" Boris raged, his self-control long gone. Clenching his fists tightly, he launched into streams of Russian curses, which were returned with as much vigor.

Though Tyson and Max could not make out what they were saying, but it was easy to guess that whatever their topic of argument was… it wasn't pretty. Both of them found themselves to be quite useless at that point, since neither had any idea what to do.

"Fools!" they heard Boris hiss in English. "You two are way out of your league! There is no room in this world for weaklings!"

"_Then what are you still doing here?"_ a deep voice cut across the dispute.

Boris whipped around impossibly fast, and almost immediately took a step back. His eyes widened in disbelief as he gaped at the unexpected, but familiar figure standing in front of him.

The baritone voice no longer had any of its earlier childlike traces. It had grown deep, with a distinct huskiness. And it wasn't the only thing that had changed. The huge innocent eyes were now sharp and dangerously hypnotizing. The sky-blue bangs that swayed before them had turned into a darker shade of slate; while the cropped navy blue hair was now midnight black and falling past a strong set of shoulders. The face, though smooth, had lost all its roundness, highlighting its now sharp, firm features. And needless to say, the strongly defined, lithe physique was not that of a child's. The figure that stood in front of Boris did not belong to the determined boy he had remembered… but to a skillful perfectionist.

"KAI!!" Boris spat venomously, after finally recovering from the shock. He shot a glare towards Tyson, and then turned back to Kai. "So he is your secret weapon, eh Granger? _Kai Hiwatari!_ How pathetic!"

"Speak for yourself, Balkov!" Tyson retorted sharply.

Boris, however, seemed to be ignoring him (and everyone else) completely, as he focused on one particular individual. When he spoke next, his voice, although calm, held unconcealed hatred, along with a suppressed horror.

"So," he began tauntingly, "we meet again."

He gave Kai look over, like the one, a headmaster gives an old student, before continuing:

"My, my… you've grown, I see. Quite a fine specimen now, aren't you? Strength, determination, self-motivation, vigilance, talent, a craving for power, a desire to be the best… the traits of a true Hiwatari. You possess them all, young Kai. It's all in your blood. Your could've made your kin so proud. You could've made _him_ proud. But alas…" he sighed sardonically. "You failed. You failed _miserably_. You disgraced your blood the moment you walked out of your training. **You dishonored him that very night, when you had proved yourself to be an ungrateful traitor!**"

Clenching his teeth, Boris took a couple of deep breaths to collect himself. Then he once again started speaking in his mocking tone.

"It's shame, young Kai. You really had the talent… but you decided to waste it all on such—(he glowered at Tyson, Max and the two Russians)—pitiful excuses. You see now where your naivety has led you? Working _under_ an useless old man! _Under!_ A Hiwatari is born to rule, not serve! But look at you! What have you become, young Kai?"

"What about you, Boris?" Kai finally spoke, quite calmly.

"Me?"

"What have _you_ become? Just another lousy egotist with another lousy scheme to take over the world. Talking is the only thing you've ever done and that's as far as you'll get."

"Quite a complement, coming from you, young Kai. You've taken your little 'accomplishment' quite seriously. But let me tell you, challenging me was a great blunder. If you think your witty little mind is any match for my experience, then you're greatly mistaken. You see, this time you won't be so lucky… because this time I'm **not** going to lose!"

Most people would worry about the deadly seriousness in Boris' tone, but Kai wasn't affected in the least. In fact, much to Tyson and Max's surprise (and Boris' annoyance), he looked…rather _amused_.

"You know what?" Kai smirked. "Throughout your life, you've never been able to win, because you always focused on defeating me. And I've never been defeated, because I always focused on winning."

Boris eyes narrowed with utmost rage and hatred.

"Is that so?" he scorned. "Then we'll just have to wait and see who prevails in the end. I hope you don't take losing too badly, young Kai."

Without another word, he walked away towards the main court.

"Guess he won't be in a very jolly mood today." Tyson said staring after Boris.

Bryan murmured a few choice words in Russian.

"Kai." Tala said softly, before saying something to him in Russian.

Kai nodded and replied in the same language, addressing Bryan as well.

The Falcon grinned uncharacteristically.

"Yeah," he said. "Don't wanna miss the action now, do we?"

"Good luck, Granger." Tala added, before he and Bryan made their way towards the court.

"The two of you should get going, as well." Kai said, before he started to walk.

Tyson and Max shared a look before following.

* * *

"So," Tyson voiced, when they were walking along the busy corridor of the court. "What's with the 'young Kai' thing?"

"Boris headed the Abbey." Kai stated simply.

Max looked bemused, but Tyson's eyes widened.

"No way!" the later exclaimed. "Balkov! He was the one who… But then Tala and Bryan! Were they—?"

Kai nodded once.

"Ah man! That sneaky bastard!" Tyson growled angrily.

"What's this all about?" Max interjected. "What's the deal with Balkov? What Abbey?"

"Er… Max, it's a uh…" Tyson indicated towards Kai.

"Oh! Sorry." Max said quickly, as he understood. "I was just curious."

"Ask Tyson or Mr. Dickenson later. They'll explain everything."

"Huh?" Max looked at Kai, surprised. "You don't mind letting me in on your personal information?"

"You're one of BBA's most trusted members and a reliable doctors. You'll need to know it sooner or later."

"Just a sec!" Tyson interrupted. "Are you trying to say what I think you are?"

"Boris' career as a counsel isn't going to last long."

"Great! The BBA's gonna be on his case, eh? I'm sure—"

"You can worry about Boris later. Concentrate on this case first."

"C'mon Kai! We're in charge of the game now. We're gonna win! I can almost taste victory."

"Boris thinks he can too."

"Who cares? We know what the truth really is. _You_ know what the truth really is. So why bother on whatever fantasy that goofball in goggles is having?"

"It's all very fine, Ty," Max said. "But just don't get over confident."

"I assure you, Doc. I won't."

"Give Mr. Dickenson a message from me, when this is over."

"Sure thing, Kai. What is it?"

* * *

"_Raymond Kon…accused for murder… Mariah Wong… July 20…. Dead… revolver…"_

It was the same as his last trial. Boris' voice… rows of faces… accusations… evidences… summons…

"Raymond Kon please step up…"

Exactly the same.

Ray felt himself under going some sort of sick déjà vu, as he walked up to the witness stand. Ever since the beginning of the trial, he had not even once looked up from his hands. He knew Tyson, Max and a few other people had been trying to catch his eye. But he had never looked. He couldn't. He didn't have the guts to face the only people, in the whole world, who still had faith in him. Especially not Tyson and Max. Not after his performance last night.

Tyson and Max, his two best friends—his family. They had been working breathlessly day and night, just for him. And how did he repay them? By lying. Without waiting to consider the feelings of others, Ray had decided to act martyr. He took the false blame on himself. And proved that he had no faith in Tyson's work.

"Chairman of the BBA, Stanley Dickenson…"

That unexpected name brought Ray out of his musings with a jolt. Never before had the old man ever been called to the witness boxes. And Ray's eyes widened as he saw the BBA head stand opposite to him. Spontaneously he turned his eyes towards Tyson, hoping to share a bewildered look. But much to his surprise, Tyson looked… calm?

'_What the—?'_

"Mr. Dickenson," the name was pronounced with a slightly more emphasis than required. "I believe you were responsible for escorting Raymond Kon to the BBA Isolation Ward, a couple of nights back?"

"I sure was." Mr. Dickenson replied firmly.

"Could you tell us the reason why Mr. Kon, here, needed to go to the Isolation Ward?"

Mr. Dickenson squared his shoulders. "Raymond came up to me that night to give himself up for murdering Ms. Mariah Wong."

The news was greeted with a wave of murmurs. But Mr. Dickenson, spoke up almost immediately.

"I believed that Raymond was undergoing a trauma and acted out of emotional pressure. He showed symptoms of fatigue and stress. Therefore, I thought it appropriate to give him some time alone, so that he could get some peace of mind and collect his thoughts properly. It seemed to be effective, since Raymond, with completely awareness, admitted to me yesterday that he had indeed acted in a state of oblivion."

Boris did not seem to have heard the last statement as he dismissed the chairman. He turned towards Ray.

"Mr. Kon, what would be your explanation for your abstract behaviour?"

Ray's eyes flashed towards a particular audience, in the gallery. Julia gasped softly, as her hand unconsciously moved over the bulge in her stomach. She felt Miguel's comforting squeeze on her shoulders. Ray turned away from Julia, to look at his inquisitor. But along the way, his eyes met someone else's. And that was when… it struck him—

Everything was _not_ the same. This is time something was different. He could feel it… He could see it… in Tyson's eyes.

Unlike the last time, Tyson was _not_ tensed. Throughout the questioning session so far, he had yet to make a single comment to the jury. He wasn't even paying much attention to Boris! In fact, it seemed as though Tyson had been trying to catch Ray's eyes for quite a while… to tell him something.

"Mr. Kon, we're waiting."

As Ray looked into the determined eyes of his best friend, he suddenly realized what it was that Tyson had been trying to say—

'_Go for it, Ray.' _Tyson's voice echoed in his mind._ 'No one can stop us now. We've won…'_

"Mr. Kon, I believe—" Boris began impatiently.

"Mariah Wong," Ray spoke firmly, "was no less than a sister to me. Mariam Shane is engaged to Lee, whom I used to consider my elder brother. And Gary Tan was one of my closest and most loyal friends."

To say people were surprised to hear the unfaltering words, coming from the once reserved and defenseless Ray Kon, would have been as under statement.

"These people," he continued. "Used to be three of the most important beings in my life. But now two of them are dead … murdered! Mariam has been lucky enough to be still alive, but she too had undergone a near-death experience. And each time, I had been nearby just before the attack took place. Mariah was killed soon after I'd left her house. The day Mariam was admitted to the hospital, I had been at the lake, which is quite near her house. And Gary's body was found at the very spot where we had a fight a few hours before."

Ray paused for a breath.

"All the three victims were related to me closely, and each of them had been attacked in such a way that the initial suspicion fell on me. The murderer, whoever he might be, definitely has something against me. And perhaps, he chose this way to get his revenge— by targeting my friends and making me look like the culprit. I have no idea why he wants to make me suffer. But that isn't my main concern. I don't care what he wants to do to me, as long as my friends are unharmed. That night, after losing Gary, I had first come to realize this. And it scared me… the killer wasn't done yet and I wasn't ready to lose anymore of my loved ones. I panicked. I wanted to stop him. But I didn't know how. Finally, I decided that if the killer wanted **my** agony, then I would give him what he wanted. And that's why I took the blame on myself, hoping that it would satisfy him if I was condemned."

A long silence followed this speech. Even Boris looked like he was caught off guard. He cleared his throat at last and spoke.

"Then why the sudden change of mind, Mr. Kon? Why turn away from the noble martyrdom?"

The room faded away into nothingness, as Ray suddenly found himself staring into a pair of brilliant crimson eyes. A rich, husky voice filled his ears…

"_Either through the truth or through a lie; but they always give themselves away. Always. Every single one of them… And just so you know…You're no different."_

Ray blinked a few times to clear the image of those ruby eyes, from his mind. Taking a deep breath, he spoke softly.

"Because I was wrong…"

"Wrong?" Boris raised an eyebrow. "Wrong about what, Mr. Kon?'

"I beg your pardon," Tyson's voice suddenly interrupted. "But I believe that I have the answer to that question, your lordship, gentlemen of the jury. And it's best if I get the permission to explain."

After getting the affirmation of the jury, Tyson stepped forward, while Boris, with some reluctance, regained his seat.

"Before I begin, I would like to summon… Ms Mariam Shane."

Both Lee and Ozuma, who were seated on either side of the summoned person, frowned simultaneously, at the name. Even Boris and Johnny looked somewhat bemused. Mariam blinked a couple of times in confusion, before standing up. Her physical condition still had not made much of an improvement.

"Ms Shane," Tyson began, once the frail woman stood in the witness box. "When and where did you first meet your fiancé?"

"Two years ago, in Rome. He used to work under me then."

"You promoted him to his current post?"

"I did."

"When did you get engaged?"

"A week after he was promoted."

"_What the hell!_" Lee murmured back in his seat. Ozuma threw a questioning glance at him. Unaware of the fact that he was talking to one his most-loathed relations, Lee elaborated:

"That's exactly what that Hiwatari freak had asked me during our first interview!"

Johnny, who had occupied Ozuma's other side, frowned skeptically, before turning his attention back towards Tyson.

"What is your relationship with Mr. Ozuma Shane?"

"We're cousins."

"Related by blood?'

"Yes."

"In that case, why have a _matrimonial_ relationship with him?"

Mariam's eyes widened in pure shock, as a silence descended in the room. All eyes were focused on the figure standing in the witness box.

"**WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT, GRANGER?!"** Lee hollered jumping up from his seat. "How dare you insult **my** wife!"

Ignoring the enraged neko-jin completely, Tyson spoke to the bluenette in front of him.

"Ms Shane, I believe I asked you a question."

The said female blinked a few times, before regarding the young lawyer with a cold glare.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You deny that Mr. Ozuma is your husband?"

"Absolutely." It was Ozuma, who spoke this time. Though he looked calmer than Lee, but the hardness in his voice was distinct.

"Mariam and I share no such relationship," he continued. "Whatever you are trying to imply, Mr. Granger, is nothing but utter nonsense."

"Is that so?" Tyson replied calmly. "Then perhaps you could explain this—" he went up to his desk, and held up a few sheets of paper. "This, Mr. Shane, was recovered from the Saint Shields' headquarters. It's a _marriage certificate_ that legalizes your marriage to your 'cousin.'"

For the first time, Ozuma looked like he had no response. The calm and hard facade gave away to shock. "I…I…" he tried to speak, but couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Lee stared at his 'brother-in-law' with disbelieve. He then looked at Mariam, only to find the same expression on her face. With a stunned expression, he fell back to his seat.

"May I inform your lordship," Tyson said. "That this document has been certified to be completely genuine. In addition to this, certain other documents were discovered in Mr. Shane's highly private vaults, located in his company's main building. The BBA has been able to gather evidences, stating that Mr. Ozuma Shane had made deliberate efforts to keep his marriage confidential in order to—"

"It's a conspiracy!" Ozuma interrupted, almost hysterically. "My… my… vaults! It has been searched without my knowledge… I had received no search warrant. The BBA! They… they raided my office! I—"

"Mr. Shane. **Sit. Down.**"

Ozuma stared at the speaker of those words unbelievingly. The speaker, who turned out to be_… Jonny McGregor!_

The Scot looked beyond enraged. His eyes were hard as he glared daggers straight ahead of him. His folded arms were shaking with fury, as his nails dug into his skin.

"_Sit down!_" he hissed venomously at his client, once again, through gritted teeth.

Ozuma glared at him, but obeyed nonetheless.

"I appologige for Mr. Shane's behavior." Boris said standing up. "But I do not see _any_ connection between Mr. Granger's presentation and this case. I believe he was permitted to explain his defender's last statement, and not to publicize my client's personal life. I fail to see where you are taking this, Mr. Granger."

"Then allow me to justify this." Tyson replied. "Mr. Kon said that he was wrong to have accused himself, which absolutely is true. His false statement would have been impossible to prove, because he is innocent. To put it simply—_Raymond Kon __**couldn't**__ have committed the murder._"

"Oh?" Boris raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I'll tell you exactly why." Tyson's lips stretched into a mysterious smirk. "The reason Ray couldn't have killed Mariah Wong is because… **Mariah Wong wasn't killed in the first place!** Isn't that right…"

Tyson looked directly into a shocked pair of green eyes.

"… Miss Shane, or should I say… Miss _Wong_?"

* * *

**I've never been inside a court (thankfully!) and don't know much of its rules and regulations, considering that my knowledge is limited to Hollywood movies. So forgive me if the court scene was not according to order. **

**Only two more chapters to go, and the beginning of the next chapter might not be what you expect. **

**So, what happened to Mariah, if she hadn't been killed? What role does Mariam play in this? Why's Johnny going against his own client? What's Boris' relation with our hot Russians? Will Ray finally get justice? **

**And I'm sure you've noticed Kai's absence throughout the trial. We all know that he isn't the type to hang about after finishing his job. So did he just… leave (!!!)?**

**I'll leave you to figure out these questions along with Tyson's last statement…**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**With lots of love,**

**KPR.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Stop! Freeze! Halt! Yes folks, before you start reading, let me tell you that you are indeed on the right chapter. The beginning might be confusing, so, let's make it clear. This chapter starts **_**after**_** Ray's trial gets over. In other words, the verdict has already been given! Why did I skip the entire hearing? Well, just keep on reading!**

**And of course, thanks to my ever so cool readers-- **_**Phoenixfyre101, Samstar1990, Aisha, FlamingIce94, suzanne, xxlivingxdeadxchickxx, Bokmal14 **_**and**_** sonata hirano.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

"It's unreal!"

"… I still can't believe…"

"Who would've thought that…?"

"That Granger's one talented man! The way he…"

"I never thought…"

"I knew Kon wasn't the type to…"

"… I can see tomorrow's headlines…"

Voices… Thousands of excited voices filled the court hall, as people began to clear out.

Amidst the wave of people, Ray stood immobile, in the witness box. His exotic golden orbs were wide and awestruck. Despite of the constant movement around him, Ray's mind felt completely numb, as he tried to digest everything at once. He was stunned beyond belief…

"**RAY!**"

With his mind still hazy, Ray barely caught a flash of dark hair, before he was knocked off his feet. A pair of arms caught him from behind, as a second pair hugged the life out of him.

"Ray! Bud! Man, I missed ya." Tyson's overjoyed voice spoke next to a pointed ear.

"Take it easy, Ty!" Ray's savior, aka Hiro chuckled, "Don't bowl him over with your emotions."

"Tyson! You'll asphyxiate him." Max cautioned, as he and Kenny joined them.

Still grinning ear to ear, Tyson put his weight off the tiger, but did not let go of him. Hiro, who had been supporting Ray from behind, helped him up on his feet.

"Can you believe it?" Tyson said, "We actually did it! I'll admit that for moment I really thought we were done for, but then… Man! This is just too good to be true! I just gave Boris Balkov his first taste of defeat! He was totally unprepared for this— Ah! I almost forgot. Johnny! Hah! Did you guys get a look at his face? Oh, it was priceless! He looked ready to tear his hair—sorry, his _nose_ off!"

"Who cares about _his_ face?" Max smiled. "It's Ray's face that's worrying me, now. That expression might permanently get etched there, you know?"

"Look at him!" Tyson laughed staring at Ray's still stunned face. "He still can't believe it!"

"Believe it or not," Max said as he pried Tyson off Ray, and took him by the shoulders gently, "But it's true. It's over, Ray. It's finally over. We've won. You're free now, bud."

'_It's over… I'm…free…'_

Reality finally dawned upon Ray. He was innocent! He had been innocent all along. And now… it was proved. He no longer had to face that ordeal… It really was over!

A pointed canine poked out from the corner of his lips, as a long lost smile graced Ray's features. Breaking into a grin, he pulled the blonde American into a well-needed hug.

"That's the spirit, Tiger!" Tyson beamed, joining in as well.

"Hey, guys…" Ray whispered clutching his two best friends, "Thanks. For being there for me."

"We'll always be there for you, Ray. No matter what." Max spoke, with watering eyes

"Yeah. You're not getting rid of us that easily, pal," Tyson added, before smiling, "It's good to have you back, Ray."

"Things are finally starting to look up, eh?' a cheery and relieved voice said.

The three boys pulled out of their embrace, to see Mr. Dickenson's face, beaming brighter than the sun.

"Welcome back, my boy," the old man said, giving Ray a brief, but warm hug. "It's remarkable how things turned out to be. Almost impossible."

"You've got the impossible part right," Michael agreed. "Boy, this case… it's still confusing me! I bow down before you Sir Tyson."

"Hey, I didn't do anything," Tyson smiled sheepishly. "All the credit goes to the Phoenix Prince. I don't know what we would've done without Kai!"

The mention of that name sent tremors down Ray's spine. Unconsciously, his eyes roamed across the almost vacant hall, looking for a glimpse of slate hair or pale skin. Fighting down the apprehensive feeling in his heart, he turned to the conversation, hoping to get an explanation for the Russian's absence. His prayers were answered as Michael put forward his question for him.

"Speaking of Prince Charming, where is he?"

"Had he even been here before the trial began?" Garland asked.

"Uh, well he did come. But…" Tyson sighed as he recalled his last words with Kai.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"**WHAT?"**

Tyson shot a hasty, apologetic smile to the startled passers-by, before turning his attention towards the cause of his outburst.

"Kai! What hell do you mean that you're leaving? Y-you can't abandon us half-way like this!"

"I joined to help you solve this case, and my job's done."

"But this isn't over!" Max objected. "The jury still had to give its final verdict."

"I've already done what was asked of me. Tyson will be taking over from here on, so you won't be needing me anymore."

"You bet we will!" Tyson said defensively. "Wha-what if Boris brings up some information that we'd overlooked?"

"He won't."

"Why not?"

"Because the outcome of this case has already been decided. Nothing he does can change that."

"And what if _I_ mess up somewhere?"

"You won't."

"Why—"

"Because you're _can't_. Not for Ray's sake."

Tyson was effectively silenced by that. As much, as he and Max wanted Kai to stay put, he knew that he couldn't doubt himself when fighting for his best friend. Knowing that the conversation was closed, he sighed and continued to follow his most unpredictable best friend, who was going to walk out of their life within a few minutes.

They stopped just before the entrance to the main hall, where the inquest was scheduled to take place.

"Aren't you even going to come inside?" Tyson asked almost dejectedly.

Closing his eyes briefly, Kai turned towards the brooding young man, with an exasperated look.

"Tyson, our lives don't end with this case. You wanted my guidance, and I gave it to you. Now that it's over, I'm moving on. There isn't anything else left for me to do here. There are other things that I need to focus on."

"Kai! Quit that 'Do and Ditch' crap, will ya? We're meeting after, what? Six? Seven years? This is our first case together. It's barely been a whole week, and you're planning on escaping! Who knows when we'll get another chance to meet again? And knowing you, I'll be lucky enough to get a single post card! C'mon, bud! At least stay tuned for the hearing! It'll mean a lot to me if you did. This is my most important case, and it's against Boris Balkov!"

"You don't understand," Kai sighed before continuing. "I _need_ to go away. I need to think something over."

"But—" Tyson began but stopped. With a defeated groan, he glared weakly at Kai. "Can you at least _try_ to keep in touch?"

"I suppose, I can. Try, that is." A ghost of a smirk appeared on Kai's lips, momentarily. "Anyway, the case starts in a few minutes. So, I'll take my leave now."

"See you around, Kai." Max smiled as he shook hands with the Phoenix. Though he had only just come to know Kai. But it was enough for the later to earn both his respect and admiration.

"Sourpuss," Tyson grumbled with a stifled sniff, before throwing his arms round the slate-haired man. Kai sighed, shaking his head, but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Just do it," he said softly, before moving away.

Tyson and Max watched the retreating figure the phoenix. Kai Hiwatari soon disappeared out of their sight… merging into the crowd, but standing out against all.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"I suppose that was to be expected," Mr. Dickenson said solemnly. "He has completed his mission, and now he is gone."

'_He's gone…'_ Ray suddenly felt an unexplainable pang of emptiness.

"Saves the day and rides away into the sunset. The classic Western hero," Michael muttered. "But he made quite an impression, mind you. I'm surprised he doesn't have a mob of reporters stalking his steps."

"He wouldn't be BBA's top undercover agent if he'd let people stalk him, now would he?" a slightly sarcastic voice growled behind the blonde, making him jump.

"Ah, Bryan," Mr. Dickenson greeted the newcomer, "And Tala. Would I be wrong in assuming that you two delivery boys helped Kai escape?"

Despite the cold and impassive exterior, it was clear that both the Russians held the chairman in great respect.

Tala's lip twitched. "It's a new one this time, Sir."

"He made a few modifications," Bryan added.

"Wait a minute. What?" Tyson asked confused.

"It's a Hiwatari thing, Granger." Tala smirked, before extending a hand towards Ray. "I don't think we've been introduced yet. I'm Tala Ivanov. He's Bryan Kuznetsov."

"Ray Kon."

"Well, now that we're all acquainted," the Chairman said, "I think we'd better leave this place before the authorities kick us out."

"And it calls for celebration!" Tyson cheered like his long-forgotten self, putting an arm around Ray. "Man, I missed my cook!"

"Calm down. He needs to rest, first," Max objected, Kenny nodding in agreement.

"Hey, I'm alright Maxie," Ray said. Though he felt somewhat exhausted, but the chance to enjoy with his friends after such a long time, was just too precious to pass. "I know better than to trust Tyson with his cookery skills."

"Hey! I'm not that bad. That omelet was just a bit over-cooked."

"Of course. And your cap was _just a bit_ burnt."

"Hiro!"

"Now, as much I would like to taste Ray's special mochaccino myself; I agree with young Max." Mr. Dickenson spoke warmly. "It has been a long busy period for all of us, especially Ray. He has just been relieved from this turmoil, and it's time for him to get some peace of mind, body and soul. I know there's nothing like a good old reunion with your nearest and dearest ones. But we need to give him some time. So, if it's not too much of a trouble, I would like to escort Ray to his apartment for the time being."

"Mr. Di—"

"It's okay, Ray," Tyson smiled. "We'll meet you later. You go get that peace of mind, first, and then we'll party. Besides, Dr Tate here would cripple me for life, if you collapsed."

"And he's not kidding when he says that!" Max grinned.

"If you insist… Thanks, guys." Ray was about to turn, when Michael suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Ty! There something that's been bugging me for a long time… What got into our delightful Scotty, back there? Why did he suddenly jump ship and snap at his own client?"

"Yeah… McGregor's behavior confused me as well," Max said, remembering the way Johnny had _ordered_ Ozuma to sit down.

"And when _did_ you issue a search warrant, anyway?" Garland asked skeptically.

"Ah, that…" Tyson grinned mysteriously. "Well… as for the search warrant… We didn't issue one."

"What?! But then how-?"

"_I_ don't _need_ a search warrant to check out the Saint Shields' head quarters," came the somewhat smug reply.

"Why not?"

"Sorry guys! Can't tell you that… It's highly confidential information. Only a handful people—like me—know about it."

A variety of different expressions appeared on the faces of team BBA. Whereas Ray, Max, Michael and Garland were utterly clueless; Tyson's face was over flowing with self-importance; Kenny was shaking his head with a he'll-never-learn expression; Hiro and Mr. Dickenson seemed to be in thinking along the same lines. And much to Ray's surprise even Tala and Bryan looked somewhat amused at Tyson's childish antics.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Michael asked impatiently.

Before Tyson could've opened his mouth, Hiro spoke up:

"Tyson here, just happens to know someone who has some inside information on the Saint Shields—one of the big shots of the company. That's all."

"The _biggest_ shot, as a matter of fact," Tyson corrected, before adding haughtily, "Who happens to have shared a dorm with me."

"Ozuma?!" Max asked with wide eyes.

"Nah! Someone much more powerful."

"Who-?"

Ray felt a hand squeeze his shoulder gently, and looked up to see Mr. Dickenson.

"You'll get enough time to hear the story, afterwards. So right now, let's get you home."

Ray nodded. After being hugged by Tyson and Max for one last time, he turned and followed the chairman out.

The others watched the two of them leave. Then Tala spoke up.

"We'll be off as well, now."

"What? Aren't you guys staying?"

"I told you before, Tate: We're here on a mission. And that's where we need to focus right now."

"If you insist," Max said, "Well then, good luck to both of you."

"It's a good thing that the two of you'll be here for a while," Tyson added with a grin. "'Cause I'm going to need a looong holiday after this!"

* * *

"I sure am glad that things turned out the way they did," Mr. Dickenson spoke as he led Ray down through a deserted corridor.

"I'll admit I was really worried there for a while. I almost lost one of my best students! But that does not mean that I suspected you even for a second, m'boy. The same goes for your friends. And that's what I want you to understand, Ray. Throughout the entire session, the person who had the least hope for you, was none other than yourself. I understand how helpless you must've felt when some of the people you once held close to your heart were snatched away from you. But that does not mean that you'll take the blame on yourself. If the case remained unsolved, who knows what you might've done to yourself! Just keep in mind that there are people to whom you mean a lot more than you do to yourself. And it's for these people that you must live and be strong. Sacrificing yourself for someone you love, doesn't necessarily mean that you'll always have to give your life for him or her. Just as you would be willing to die for your friends, you must be ready to live for them too. Look at Tyson, for instance. This was the most important case in his life; not because he was up against people like McGregor and Shane; not because he was facing the undefeated Boris Balkov; not because winning this case would help to uplift his career. But because he was fighting for his best friend. Because he knew he couldn't afford to let you down, Ray."

The chairman took a deep breath, before smiling.

"Ah well, enough of lecture for one, tiresome day. We need a good, refreshing nap and a night to enjoy with friends and family. But there's still a lot to be done, mind you. The media and press needs to be handled. And it's time that we put an end to Balkov's plans once and for all. And— Of course! This case has taken up a lot of your time. Now that it's over, you need to get back to the BBA and finish your training. Don't worry, you'll get time for resting. But after that— Ray?"

Ray had stopped walking, and stood immobile in the middle of the corridor. His head was bowed, long bangs shielding his eyes.

"Ray?" a worried look appeared on Mr. Dickenson's face. "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Dickenson," Ray whispered. "But I'm not going back… I'm quitting the BBA."

"Good heavens! Ray… After all this… what… I-I don't understand…"

"Don't get me wrong, Sir. I'll always be ready to offer you my services, whenever you you'll ask for it. I'll serve you with utmost devotion… but not as a member of the BBA. I-I don't think, I'm fit to be in that institution. Not after all the stunts, I've pulled lately. This case has just shown me that my greatest weakness is myself. Despite the opinion that I had developed about myself, over the last couple of years… I've realized that… I'm still just a naïve villager. A village idiot, who's still caught up in his illogical childhood nightmares. I nearly messed everything up because of my superstitions. I was so absorbed in them, that I completely forgot about the reality, where my friends were fighting for me. I broke the principles of the BBA; proved that I was not worthy of it… that I was weak. I know you have high expectations from me. And I am grateful that you do… But I can't give you what you expect of me, Sir."

A dense silence descended between them, the cloudy atmosphere outside reflecting the tension. Ray chanced a glance at the BBA head, who had a distant look in his face.

"…I can't give you what you expect of me…" the old man repeated slowly. Then, much to Ray's surprise, he smiled, almost fondly.

"You know, Ray," he continued, "Almost ten years ago, someone once told me those very same words. He was, but a young boy back then—only a child. However, it was just his physical appearance that marked him so. For, lying behind those young eyes, was a blaze, so intense, that no man could stand up to them. They held more responsibility, vigilance and fortitude than anyone I had ever met. Even at such a tender age, he was self-motivated and an independent loner."

"I can still remember that day so clearly, when I asked him to join the BBA …"

"_I appreciate the offer, Sir. But I decline."_

_A ten-years-younger, Mr. Dickenson adjusted his full-moon glasses as he studied the young boy, sitting on the bed. Propped up against the headboard, the said boy was staring fixedly at his bandaged forearm that rested atop his bent up knee. Of course, the arm wasn't the only part of his body that had been swathed. The strips of white linen, wrapped around his forehead and across his right eye, were effectively hidden beneath a layer of grayish-blue hair. Bandages wound down his neck, disappearing beneath the material his lose shirt, which covered up the rest of the surgical dressing. Even the exposed skin of his face was discoloured with bruises, burns and scratches, here and there. _

_Injured, battered and abused, yet that face showed no signs of pain or remorse. There was no yearning for comfort… no want for friends… no need for a shelter. That voice. So hard and emotionless. It could not belong to a child! And whose eyes were those? Who was there beyond that icy layer?_

_Mr. Dickenson moved his chair closer to the bed, mindful of the dripping IV needle that dangled limply off the side. He knew well enough, that it had been intentionally removed from its proper spot, but decided to ignore it. The good doctor would've probably called it an act of irresponsibility towards a 'critical' patient. But the patient, himself, had already defied all laws of medical expertise, by not slipping into a coma; going into shock; staying unconscious for at least another week or showing any other symptoms of just having a near death experience. _

"_My boy," the old man said gently, "I respect your decision, and have no intention of forcing or offending you. I don't know what you have planned for your future. But what I do know, is that you won't be going be going back to Voltaire, no matter what. And I give you my word that I won't disclose your whereabouts or the fact that you survived, to such a man. I am aware of your capabilities, but at your age, I cannot abandon you without a proper parentage, either. Any orphanage or foster home would gladly take you in, but such organizations can barely keep your identity confidential as well as the BBA. And let's face the facts: Voltaire Hiwatari __**knows**__ you're still alive and well. The moment you step outside this building, he'll be hounding for you."_

"_Of course, from what I have seen, he just might never succeed in his attempts. But why spend such valuable time of your life running away from your own kin? Moreover, why let your talent go to a complete waste? You have a gift, my boy. A gift that can be used for the good of humanity. My institution has certain morals, based on which we try to recruit our students. And you're the finest example of what I have been looking for."_

"_What makes you so sure that I care about the good of humanity, or your morals?" A red eye looked up challengingly._

_Mr. Dickenson smiled. He placed an encouraging hand on the youth's shoulder. Muscles tensed at the contact, but made no serious effort to shake it off. _

_Still smiling, the BBA head said softly but surely, "Believe me on this one. I've never been surer in my entire life: You are the One… Join the BBA. At least give it a try. It's not an order, but I'll appreciate it if you do."_

_The visible burgundy eye regarded the portly man suspiciously, for a while, before closing with a sigh._

"_I owe you for your helping me, Sir. So, I won't disappoint you."_

"_That's the spirit, m'boy!"_

"_But I can't make you proud either. You may be confident about me, but I'm not the one you're looking for. I can't give you what you expect of me…" _

"Ah, memories," Mr. Dickenson sighed pleasantly. "It's strange how some of them manage to stay so prominent even after so long. He really believed it, when he said that he couldn't make me proud. Even now, he feels sure that he isn't the one I need. But for once, he is wrong. Not only is he the only student to have ever scored a perfect hundred in the BBA entrance exam, but also today, he is the eternal glory of the BBA. I consider it one of my greatest achievements to have been able to convince him. Ever since his first year, he has been unceasingly making me proud. Regardless of what he thinks, he **is** my pride. And on this very day, he has taken my admiration for him to yet another level, by proving the innocence of another one of my most prized students—you."

Ray's eyes widened as the pieces started to fall into place.

"Mr. Dickenson… that-that boy… he was—"

"None other than mysterious young man, you now call Kai Hiwatari."

Ray remained silent, thinking over everything he had just heard. He looked up as a warm hand squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Do you see now, Ray? We are far greater than we think we are. There are incidents in our life, which sometimes make us doubt ourselves. But it's at times like these that we need to believe in ourselves the most. I did not recruit you because of your code of conduct or your physical strength and power. The reason I wanted you as my student was because of your spirit. Your spirit is always stronger than your fears. Never forget that. I believe in you, Ray. You have never let me down, not even once; and over the last few days, I've never felt any less proud of you. Your concern for your friends only proves that you are an excellent human being. You are as important to me as Kai. And losing you would be a great blow for the BBA. So what do you say?"

A small smile graced Ray's lips as he nodded. "I won't let you down, Mr. Dickenson."

"I've said this ten years ago, and I'm saying it again: That's the spirit m'boy. And now, we'd better get going, before Mother Nature loses her patience."

As if to prove the old man correct, a deep rumble of thunder echoed through the passageway.

"Um, Mr. Dickenson?" Ray said after they had walked a few paces, "I… I was just wondering—"

"About Kai's past?"

"Just curious." The neko-jin mumbled, bowing his head to hide the slight blush.

"Yes, it's as mysterious and fascinating as the person himself. But it's not my place to disclose the scant knowledge I have on that subject. Nevertheless, I can tell you that Kai's past… his childhood wasn't exactly what you'd call a happy one. The boy has had lot of burden on his young shoulders. And it's a miracle that he didn't collapse. But the past did leave its mark on him. Kai might be considered the closest thing to perfection, when it comes to skill and talent. But he has much to know and realize about himself."

"One of Kai's greatest weapons is to read people. He has this supernatural ability to think like anyone and everyone, be it the killer or the victim. For this, you'll never find him searching for clues or chasing suspects. He _knows_ how his targets think and how to manipulate their thoughts. And eventually, they give themselves away to him. As much as he is skilled in combat techniques and weaponries, he seldom needs to use them. Tyson is right when he says that Kai never seeks the truth. He compels the truth to seek _him_."

"However…" Mr. Dickenson gave a worried sigh, "Despite of having such a wonderful gift, he fails to understand the one person that needs him the most—himself. Kai is almost furiously dedicated to perfecting his skills and for him failure is inacceptable. But sometimes he seems to forget the fact that he is, after all, a human being. And all human beings have their limitations. Kai's determination is beyond admirable. But it is taking a lot out of him. He treats himself more like a machine than a man. In an attempt to be the strongest, he keeps neglecting his emotions. I may not know much about how his mind works, but I am sure that there is a human being beyond that mask of indifference. But unfortunately, Kai doesn't realize that. It's a shame, really. The boy has a heart of gold… but if only he could just follow it…"

They walked quietly for a while, before Mr. Dickenson's cell phone rang up. He looked at the screen and gave a small sigh before answering.

"What is it this time? Yes, I remember… But I've already told you, it's not possible for me… Yes, yes…I understand but I am currently engaged… Well, I will try, but I cannot make any promises… Yes, please try to handle the situation… Yes… I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Goodbye."

"Is everything alright, Mr. D?" Ray asked once Mr. Dickenson had put away his cell.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure they'll be able to handle this meeting without me."

"But if it's because of escorting me—"

"Don't worry about it, Ray. It's nothing very important."

"No, really. I could just go with Tyson or—"

Ray was cut off as the chairman's phone came alive once again. However, this time Mr. Dickenson seemed rather surprised at the name of the caller. He held it to his ear, but didn't speak for a while. Ray guessed that the caller must've spoken before he could.

"No. Not at all…" Mr. Dickenson smiled, though he still looked somewhat surprised. "I appreciate it. Yes, so where…? Right… It's very considerate of you."

"Well, Ray," the old man, said after closing the phone, "There has been a change of plans. Looks like, someone else is going to be dropping you off, after all."

"Tyson?"

"No, not him. It's someone else. And I insist that you accompany him, Ray. You'll understand why, later."

Ray frowned but nodded.

"Good. He'll meet you at the parking sector outside the fourth gate. It is a good thing too, seeing, as all the media and press seem to have monopolized the main entrance. Would you like me to escort you to your gate?"

"No it's alright, Mr. D. I've already taken up much of your time."

"Oh, the meeting. I almost forgot. Heading such a big institution can be tiring at times. Young Max often tells me that need to take a few weeks off."

"Maybe you should, Sir."

"Thank you for your concern, Ray. But duty calls. Though I wouldn't say no to a relaxing week near the sea. It's been a long time since I have surfed the waves."

Ray unsuccessfully tried to disguise his laughter with a cough. Mr. Dickenson on the surfboard?

"Ah yes, I'm a bit out of shape now, aren't I?" The old man chuckled, as Ray struggled to maintain a straight face. "I suppose I should be cutting low on the sweets. But don't be fooled by this roundness, mind you. I haven't been making much of an effort on the physique lately, but if I had, I could have given Ryuunosuke* a run for his money. Besides, it's the wit that counts for me and I _did_ manage get one over the all mighty phoenix, didn't I?"

"Huh?"

A mysterious twinkle glinted in the chairman's eyes as looked at Ray over the rim of his spectacles.

"Tyson might not have noticed, but I assigned him to his first mission, the very day he stepped inside the BBA grounds. There is a reason why his initial room had been put under renovation…"

Giving a bemused Ray, one final pat, Mr. Dickenson, still smiling contently, walked off towards the main entrance.

Ray watched the portly man's retreating back, till he took a turn and the bowler hat was out of his sight. Finally blinking out of his confusion, Ray shook his head and smiled.

'_Funny old man.'_

* * *

The clouds gave another impatient roar; making Ray quicken his pace since he was no longer in the safety of the corridors. Mr. Dickenson had been right; no one had flashed a camera in his face so far. And hopefully he would reach the dry parking sector a few yards away, before the press or the rain caught up with him.

After, what seemed like eternity, Ray felt free. It felt great, to be able to hurry away from the rain like a normal person, instead of standing and soaking on some random bridge without even noticing. He had a mad urge to whoop and run aimlessly, like he used to do in the Chinese mountains, when he was younger. Though, he refrained himself, knowing that running around in the court grounds would probably take him to the jail or a mental institution. But still he couldn't help the grin that broke out of his face. Maybe this is what it felt like to be reincarnated… to be granted a second shot at life… to be innocent…

Over the last few weeks, he lost a good number of people whom he had cared for. But the experience had also disillusioned him. He had finally come to the painful realization, that many of those people had _never_ been faithful to him… It was only pretence of a friendship that they never felt towards him. It was harsh, but he wouldn't let it stop him. Not now. He was going to leave the past behind him and make a fresh start, now matter how difficult it might seem. And if he ever stumbled, he knew his _true_ friends would be there to steady him.

Many people have pitied him for being an orphan. But how could he be an orphan when he had such a great family? He recalled the last vacation, which he had spent with Tyson and Max at the Grangers' Dojo… laughing and joking around… watching Tyson and Max fight over the last of his sushis … having sparing matches with Hiro and Bruce… dodging Gramps' sudden kendo attacks… having occasional visits from Mr. D or Max's parents…Sitting outside on the porch and looking at the stars that his parents used to show him… No. He had never been alone. His parents still watched over him; he had a loving family and now, a new beginning. What more could he ask for? He finally had everything he ever wanted!

Then, what was this persistent yearning in his heart? Why could he still feel this emptiness? What was he missing?

'_And just so you know…You're no different.'_

Nature finally lost her patience, as Ray stopped walking, only a few steps away from shade of the parking sector. With an enraged roar, the rain came down in sheets, drenching the neko-jin, who seemed to have forgotten how to move.

Yes, he was no different. He was just like everyone else; and just like everyone else, he too had given himself away to the treacherous enigma that was Kai Hiwatari!

'_But why this sudden addiction?'_ Ray wondered, _'Why him? I barely know him… I know nothing about him… Then what made me fall for him? How could I fall in lo—'_

_Love?_ Was he willing to take his emotions to that level? He was gay. He wasn't afraid to deny it anymore. But still… He remembered his temporary relationship with Miguel. It was more like a new experience for him. He wanted to make sure of his feelings. It wasn't very uncomfortable… but it wasn't intimate either. When they broke up, he had felt a bit guilty for betraying the Spaniard; but he did not feel any pain. And he had been able to get over it without much effort. He had done it once before, and he would be able to do it again… wouldn't he?

His heart throbbed painfully, as he remembered that dream, he had a few days back. Even though it was dream, it was almost as vivid in his mind as reality. He could clearly recall the sharp outline of the silhouette against the flames… the unblemished pale skin… the taunting smirk… the captivating eyes… the deep voice…

_No_… No matter how much he tried, he knew that, that face and voice would keep on haunting him for as long as he lived. This was nothing like, what he had felt for Miguel. This was no simple crush, or physical attraction. This was something different… stronger… deeper. Was this…? Could it be…?

"**Argh!!!** Why me? **WHY?!**"

With a frustrated growl, Ray whipped around, and shot out his clenched fist towards the nearest wall he could find. It was only half way through, when he remembered that he had aimed the very same fist, which he had earlier smashed on the table before McGregor. But there was no turning back now. Hoping that Max would forgive him for ruining his handiwork (no pun intended), he shut his eyes, waiting for the painful impact… which never came.

"I would've probably commented on your irrational desire to contract pneumonia, but it's your sanity that's worrying me at the moment."

The familiar baritone voice and the scent, made Ray's eyes snap open. His bandaged knucklers were posed less than an inch away from the concrete. Long slender fingers gripped his wrist firmly, holding it in position. Heart racing madly, Ray turned to face his savior. And almost immediately, he wished he hadn't; because the sight in front of him was enough to make his heart pound right out of his chest.

Unfathomable amethyst eyes were regarding him with amusement, through dripping, slate locks. The longer strands of dark hair, clung to the sharp jaw line, tracing down the glistening neck, and over the smooth shoulders. And the hair wasn't the only thing that felt like clinging. The drenched white shirt openly flaunted the toned perfection of the lean, sculpted torso that lay beneath it. And didn't help much, that the wetness of the thin fabric had given it a first-rate, high-standard transparency effect, that revealed a generous view of the—

Face burning furiously, Ray tore his eyes away from the dangerous display of physical impeccability, before his mind got the better of him. The fingers released him, living his skin tingling.

"Are you coming, or not?"

"What?" he managed to croak without looking up.

"I'm supposed to take you to your apartment."

Ray blinked a couple of times, trying to grasp what he just heard. _'He's going to…'_

However all this thoughts were abruptly switched off when Kai took hold of his upper arm, and directed him into the parking area. Fighting down the sensation in his stomach (and arm), Ray allowed himself to be led past the rows of cars, until they reached the very last segment.

Cars might not have fascinated Ray, as much as they did Tyson, but not even he could help but awe at the hunk of a machine that stood in front of him.. The midnight black surface, of the sleek BMW, glinted off in the dim lights, making even Johnny's precious Volkswagen look laughable. Ray had a good hunch what the 'Hiwatari thing' Tala had mentioned before, actually was. The powerful lights flashed a couple of time, as Kai turned off the alarm, and indicated Ray to get inside.

The interiors were equally impressive, and Ray's sharp smelling sense picked up the intoxicating scent, which he recognized as Kai's. The ignition kicked up noiselessly, as the powerful machine accelerated forward smoothly.

"You can take that off now. The car has central heating." Kai said once they out of the court area.

Ray looked at the towel that was being offered to him, and then at himself. With a jolt, he realized that a black jacket had been draped over his shoulders. When and how it got there, he had no idea. But it did explain why he wasn't cold or drenched as badly as should have been. And the burning sensation on his skin.

"Thanks," he whispered, as he dried himself with the towel after having removed the jacket, "for everything."

He felt the pair of eyes turn towards him, though, Kai didn't comment.

Although it was rush hour, Kai showed remarkable skills in maneuvering his way through the crowd, without ever dropping below 100 mph.

Ray fidgeted in his seat nervously, trying to look anywhere but at the driver. The cityscape raced past his dark tinted window, too fast for his eyes to keep up with. His wondering eyes stopped at the side mirror, which reflected the back seats, where lay the damp jacket and a travel bag. The bag brought a sudden thought to Ray's mind. Swallowing hard, he cleared his throat.

"T-Tyson said that… that… you h-had left before the trial…" He said, without looking at Kai.

"He wasn't lying."

"… And yet, you are here."

"I am."

"… Why did you come back?"

Kai did not respond immediately. He looked straight ahead, but he wasn't paying attention to the road. His hands expertly manipulated the steering wheel, on their own. The expression on his face was indifferent, but his eyes had a mysterious glaze. Just when Ray was starting to worry that, he had somehow offended the phoenix, he finally spoke.

"Why indeed…"

The words were so distant, that Ray had to look up. The glaze still lingered in Kai's eyes, which somehow looked… softened? Ray blinked, but didn't look away from the handsome profile, framed by damp strands of hair. It was then that Ray noticed that there was something different about that face. Something that he had seen before, but was not there any more…

'_His paint!' _

Indeed, the set of royal blue triangles were no longer there, leaving the alabaster skin devoid of any markings. Although Ray had spent most of his time avoiding that face, but he could help notice how different Kai looked without the paint. He looked somewhat… younger. Kai's personality had always radiated experienced leadership qualities. But when one looked past that exterior… he was quite young. Kai used to study with Tyson. So, he couldn't be much older. Ray suddenly had a strange thought. Could it be that the purpose of wearing that face paint was, actually, to make him look older that he was?

"This case," Ray asked, feeling more and more curious about the Russian. "Why did you take it up in the first place, Mr. Hiwa—"

"Kai."

"…what?"

"I'm not exactly keen on being addressed by my surname. That title belongs to someone else."

"O-okay then… Kai." Ray shivered as he let the name roll off his tongue, almost like a caress. "So, why did you? This case, I mean. Was it because of Mr. Dickenson?"

Surprisingly, Kai laughed. _A low enchanting laughter_. Ray had to bite down on his tongue, in order to control the fluttering inside his stomach.

"Mr. Dickenson. I suppose you could say that." Kai said. "It _was_ his plan, to bait me in the first place."

"Bait you?"

"Don't underestimate the chubby face behind that cheery mustache. There is a reason why he became the head of the BBA, and why _I_ work under him."

"I don't…" Ray trailed off as he remembered something.

'_I did manage get one over the all mighty phoenix didn't I? …Tyson might not have noticed, but I assigned him to his first mission, the very day he stepped inside the BBA grounds.'_

"Has it got anything to do with Tyson?"

"Yeah, it was Tyson. I couldn't refuse him. Mr. Dickenson made sure that I couldn't. It was a part of his plan all along. I fell for that very day, when he announced that room G-41 had to be renovated and its occupant was to be moved to H-01, my room, for the time being. Tyson had a natural talent. And Mr. Dickenson used this talent to overpower me… to make sure that I became indebted to Tyson, like so many others were. Tyson without even realizing it himself, had gained a hold over me, so strong that I couldn't bare to let him down."

Ray needed no further explanation. It was friendship. Tyson had bound all of them with his genuine powers of friendship.

"You did it for Tyson." Ray said, suddenly feeling a bit envious.

"And partly for Boris."

"Balkov?" Ray asked bemused, suddenly noticing the way the name was pronounced. It was the first time he heard someone regard the famous lawyer so carelessly, as if he was some sort of a cheap joke.

"To spite him," Kai smirked slightly, which made him look more boyish, "He used to be my—for the lack of a better word—trainer."

The look on neko-jin's face only made him more amused.

"I wasn't exactly his favorite student. Especially since I blew apart his beloved Biovolts, and definitely not now… Close your mouth, by the way."

Ray clamped his jaws shut, his feeling his head swirl with all the information he had received so far. It was almost impossible to believe that the person sitting beside him could be linked to Boris Balkov in any way. Speaking of Boris…

"Is that why Tyson acted like he knew every move that Balkov was going to make? Because _you_ knew it?"

"Perhaps. Boris was as predictable as the case itself."

"You think this case was… _predictable_?"

"I knew the outcome, if that defines predictable. And that's another reason why agreed to help Tyson, back in Moscow. It wouldn't take up much of my time."

"_Moscow?_ What are to trying to say? That you figured out the whole thing _before_ coming to Japan?! Before you even started investigating?!"

"You wouldn't be sitting here, if I hadn't."

"But… how?"

"You should've paid more attention to your lawyer."

"I know what Tyson said. He just presented the facts that were discovered by you. All I'm asking is how? How did _you_ know?"

"Tyson and Max would be more than happy to tell you later on."

"Why won't _you_ say?"

A pair of amused violet eyes regarded him skeptically.

"You're being rather curious today." Kai spoke slowly but smoothly.

Ray gulped, feeling the heat on his face. He hadn't meant to blurt out the last line so obviously. He was curious all right. But the real reason was that he wanted to keep Kai talking. To hear more of that deep, captivating voice that he couldn't seem to get enough of. Kai had never spoken so much before. And now that he did, it was too good to resist.

"I- I- I wanted to hear it straight from the horse's mouth," he stuttered hastily. "A-and besides, Tyson has a habit of exaggerating. He might keep back some of the information."

'_Lame. Extremely lame.' _

"And I won't?"

"I trust you."

Ray had good urge to jump right out of the car at that point. He could've sworn that something else (like his treacherous heart) had taken over his mind and intelligence, along with his mouth. Although he didn't look at Kai, he could feel the Russian's eyes still on him. Yet, somewhere, a rebellious part of him seemed reluctant to give up. It was probably that part, which gave him the determination to look up into those eyes and repeat what he had said, more firmly.

"I trust you…"

"You're putting your trust in a spy, Mr. Kon."

"Ray."

A finely shaped eyebrow rose up.

"I don't have anything against my surname. But it's only fair this way."

"Okay then. _Ray_." Kai smirked as he repeated Ray's earlier words, then added, "You're not giving up on this are you?"

Ray had fight down the tingling sensation, when the husky voice pronounced his name. But he managed to keep up the determined look.

Kai studied the golden orbs for some while, before shaking his head with a sigh, and looking away. For a moment, Ray thought that he had refused. But then he realized that they weren't moving any more. The car was at a standstill within a narrow alleyway, off the road.

Cutting off the ignition, Kai leant back in his seat and closed his eyes. Long, thick lashes fluttered slightly as drop of water trickled down onto them. A single sapphire ear-stud glinted in the lightening that flashed outside.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

* * *

_// * Tyson's Grandfather // _

**I'm sure you people realize my intention of skipping the court scene, now. I could've unveiled the mystery in the court through Tyson. But then Kai would've had to spend the entire time on the sidelines (or in the audience's gallery) while Tyson stole HIS glory.**

**So, instead of letting Tyson get all the attention, I decided to have our sexy Russian do all the narrating. And besides I needed to show some interaction between Kai and Ray. And also, I thought you deserved some info regarding Kai's past. It's almost the same as the one in the original series, but I have my own plots. **

**Though the mystery is solved, but it still remains unsolved. But fear not, you will get to know all the answers in next chapter, which will also be my last chapter (**_**sniff**_**). May we stick together till the end! **

**Please keep up with your wonderful reviews!**

**With Best Wishes,**

**Yours truly,**

**KPR.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am really, really, **_**really**_** sorry for this delay. This chapter took a lot more time that I thought. This is where the mystery finally unfolds. So, I had to go through all my previous chapters to make sure I didn't miss explaining any point. In fact, I had to delete and rewrite this three times! **

**Anyway, this chapter is finally done, as is the story. I couldn't have come this far without the generous reviews of my reviewers! So I'm truly grateful to **_**Samstar1990, FlamingIce94, Bokmal14, suzanne, Chaseha-Wing **__**Gosalyn2007, PWN3D **_**and _NejiKoriKaze_**_**.**_** And not only them, but I also express my gratitude to each and every reader, who have been kind enough to review my story even once, and to all the people who have added me and/or my story to their Alerts and/or Favorites.**

**This final chapter, I dedicate to everyone who liked my story. This one is for you guys!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Day before the trial…**_

The phone had barely rung for a second, when Tyson grabbed it.

"Kai!" he spoke desperately. "Did you see him? Did he say—"

"_Meet me at the Wong residence."_

"But what about—"

"_Now."_

"Kai…"

"_Like I said, Tyson. This is just the beginning… of the end."_

_**That night…**_

The tires protested loudly as the silver vehicle screeched to a halt in front of the familiar-looking house. Tyson was the first to rush out, followed Max, Hiro and Kenny. Ducking under the yellow tapes, the four of them nearly ran all the way to the front door.

"It's open." Tyson said as he pushed the door open.

The interiors were completely in the darkness. Only the street lamp outside illuminated a small patch of the room. Hiro felt the nearby wall, with his hand, searching for the switchboard. Finally finding it, he switched on the lights. The living room was the same as before. Nothing seemed to have been taken or relocated. And there was no sign of Kai either.

"Kai!" Tyson called out. "Kai, where are—"

"Maybe he's over there," Hiro pointed towards the adjoining bedroom.

The said bedroom was also unlit, and took a while for them to turn on the lights.

"Guys! Look!" Max said, from where he stood next to the desk. The group gathered round him.

The contents of the desk were undisturbed. But this time, two additional objects—two photographs to be exact—lay on the wooden surface, between the notebook and the pen stand. One of them was a shot of Mariah lying dead in the armchair, while the other one showed a profile of Ray.

"Hey…" Tyson said. "These are—"

"What do they tell you?" a deep voice asked from behind.

All of them turned, to find a familiar figure standing in front of the window, with his back turned towards them.

"Kai! We—"

"What do they tell you?" Kai repeated.

"The photos? Well…" Tyson picked up Mariah's one. "This one shows Mariah after she had died. She was sitting in an armchair—the one in the other room—and was apparently unrestrained. She had been shot through the head with an automatic, the weapon being found in her hand. Her death would've been classified as suicide, if not for certain facts. The gun was in her right hand while the wound was above the left ear – an impossible position to shoot with the right hand. Therefore—"

"It was proclaimed that Mariah Wong's death was actually a murder, made to look like a suicide." Kai finished. "That's what happened, right?"

"Right."

"_Wrong_."

"…Huh?"

"What do you mean, Kai?" Max asked bemused. "I mean, back in Moscow you're the one who said that—"

"I never said that it had actually happened." Kai spoke, matter-of-factly. "I merely stated what you _think_ had happened. What you were _made to think_ had happened."

"'_Made to think_'?" Tyson frowned. "By whom? The murderer?"

"I've said it once before, Tyson — you'll never be able to prove Ray's innocence if it's the murderer you're looking for," Kai turned, "Because _there is no murderer_. Mariah Wong hadn't been murdered in the first place."

"**What!**"

"Look at those pictures again," Kai said. "Look at Kon's picture. Look at his cheek carefully."

"There's something…" Max said as he noticed faint red marks along the said cheek in the photo. "They look like… scratch marks."

"_Nail_ marks." Kai corrected.

"Mariah's nails? You mean to say she had slapped him?"

"Exactly. Now look at the other picture," Kai continued. "Look at the victim's hand. The one holding the gun. Notice her wrist."

The others gathered round the photograph. They noted a fancy gold watch that adorned the slim wrist of the dead woman. They could also make out the fuzzy engraving of a single word, on the dial: _Mariah_.

"Well?" Tyson looked at Kai, still confused. "So, Mariah was wearing a watch—"

"On her _right_ hand. And she slapped Kon on his _right_ cheek. She could've only left those marks, if she had used her _left_ hand for hitting him. Also, if you look at her desk you'll notice that the pen stand has been placed to the _left_ of the note book."

Silence descended in the room. Kai continued.

"The victim wears a watch on her **right** hand and uses her **left** for writing and striking. What does it mean?"

Things had finally started to clear, but everyone still was too stunned to speak. Everyone, except one—

"Mariah Wong was _left-handed_. The only reason Wong was thought to have been murdered was because the angle of the shot. It is difficult for a right-hander, but completely normal for a left-hander."

"Ah!" Tyson gasped. "Th-then… t-that mean…"

"This isn't a murder disguised as suicide; but a suicide made to look like murder."

"It's incredible!" Max whispered in awe.

"Unbelievable!" Kenny exclaimed.

"But… But _why_?" Hiro asked. "Why attempt to disguise a suicide? Was all this set up just to frame Ray? To get revenge for something?"

"And what about the attack on Mariam and Gary's death?" Tyson added.

"You remember our first interview with the Yans?" Kai asked.

"Yes."

"Remember Lee's outburst when I asked him if his fiancée was aware of his relationship with Wong; and how Mariam had defended him?"

Tyson nodded.

"What did you conclude from their interaction?"

"Um… Mariam seemed rather protective of her fiancé… And Lee seemed to be devoted to her…"

"In short, you noticed a devoted fiancé and his protective wife-to-be?"

"Uh, yeah…?"

"That's funny, because all I noticed was a surprised man and a defensive actress."

"Actress?"

"Mariam had no trouble portraying an affectionate and trusting partner. However, it was Lee's reaction that interested me. He had been genuinely surprised, if not confused when Mariam came to his defense. Think back carefully. Try to remember Lee's expression when Mariam had kissed him. All his arrogance towards us momentarily faded away after that act of adoration. He had been completely unprepared for it. Why? Because he was not used to it. All that protectiveness and faith had been nothing but a façade. Mariam hadn't been interested in Lee in the first place. She only used him to get what she wanted."

"Throughout our meeting, she had been putting up quite an impressive act. However, she slipped up at certain points, which gave away her intentions."

"First. When I had interviewed Kon, he told me that Lee had been devoted to Mariam. And the feeling seemed mutual. But if that were the case, then why would Mariam hesitate on being addressed as 'Ms Yan'? Women usually do not mind being called by their beloved fiancé's last name. But during our meeting, when Hiro had addressed her by Lee's surname, she had immediately corrected him, saying that she preferred to be addressed as 'Ms Shane'."

"The next day, if you remember, I went to Osaka, where the Saint Shields Head Quarters has recently been shifted to… Ever heard of the Vaults?"

"The Vaults?" Max asked.

"The Saint Shields Private Vaults," Kenny explained, "It's like a personal chamber where the Shanes have been keeping all their private family documents and trade secrets, for generations. It's a highly secured facility, with all the latest state-of–the-art technologies. Only true-blooded members of the Shane family and a handful of other chosen people have access to it. No one else actually knows what's being protected in the Vaults; and the President—that is Ozuma Shane— keeps track of all those who have gone in there."

"So you went inside the Vaults?" Tyson asked.

Kai nodded.

"I found what I was looking for. I also had an encounter with Shane's personal secretary, whose account only strengthened my theories. When Lee Yan first joined the Saint Shields some years ago, he was appointed to a simple post under Mariam. He didn't have any special talents, but he _was_ industrious, and to a certain extent, desperate. He was, I quote: _'…too desperate to prove himself to someone._'"

"Now the question is— who is this _someone_? And why does Yan have to prove himself? To impress this someone? Or to outdo him? His relationship with Mariam wasn't existent at that time. So it's safe to strike her out. That leaves us with his friends. It's highly unlike for Yan to give so much effort against Kevin Cheng or Gary Tan, so that rules them out too. Next comes Wong. It is already known that he used to have feelings for her, though he claims to have gotten over it. But from what I have learnt, Yan was very much talkative about his previous crush. So there is a possibility that he didn't completely get over her, even though she was with someone else."

"So Lee did it for Mariah?" Tyson asked, "To impress her, in front of Ray?"

"That could've been the answer, but it does not satisfy all the conditions. Why would Yan want to impress Wong, when she was already accepted by the person she had always craved? So that she would leave Kon and want him instead? If that were so, then why would he try to develop his financial status? Mariah wasn't the type of woman who opted for one's money. And she had been in love with Kon, even _before_ he had joined the BBA. So, clearly, Yan's strategy of making more money wasn't intended for Mariah, even if he did still feel for her."

"So if it wasn't Mariah," Max said, "Who _was_ Lee trying to impress?"

"That brings us to the next person on the list—Ray Kon. Kon and Yan had arrived in Japan near about the same time. Both belonged to the ancient Asian tribe of neko-jins, but were from different villages. They lodged at the same place, received the same schooling and dreamt the same dreams of success. But that's where the similarity ends. Despite the parallel lifestyle, Kon was way ahead of Yan. His nature, way of thinking, behavior and talents had always been more appreciated than Yan's. Take Mariah Wong for example."

"She was too deeply attracted to Kon to notice Yan's feelings. On the other hand, Kon got the attention without even trying. In fact, he had been oblivious to her feelings the whole time. Even after Kon left them, Mariah still craved for him and him only. Then a year ago, he returned as a successful student of an international organization. His 'betrayal' quickly forgotten, Kon regained their trust."

"All this time, Yan had been overshadowed. And _unconsciously_ he began to develop feelings of jealousy. With every success Kon met, his jealousy increased. But Yan's pride would not allow him to admit that, even to himself. So forced himself to be happy at his best friend's achievements. However, his final defeat came, when Mariah proposed. His dormant anger took him to the Saint Shields, to prove himself to the one person who had unintentionally stripped him of everything."

"There, things took a turn. Yan gained an admirer, who happened to be his boss, Mariam Shane; and was promoted to the Managing Director's post. Finally, getting a long-awaited opportunity, he took it, without giving it much of a thought. His engagement was not out of love for his fiancée. Neither was his devotion. It was all just an illusion he had created for everyone, including himself, to show that he had a successful post and a happy love life. Whereas, in reality, all this was done just to outdo Kon. But, it wasn't enough. Simply surpassing Kon wasn't enough, for Yan. He wanted to get revenge. He wanted Kon to _feel_."

"So, that's why…" Hiro spoke gravely. "That's the reason Lee turned against Ray. He had been grudging against Ray all this time… And after Mariah's death…"

"He got an excuse to release his suppressed hatred." Tyson finished.

"But then, what about Mariah? Did Lee…? Was he the one…?" Max asked.

"No," Kai shook his head slightly. "As much as he wanted to get revenge, he wouldn't go that far. Yan's innocent. And that's the reason I had accused him back at the hospital."

"Huh? Why?"

"To distract the murderer."

"_Murderer_?" Tyson frowned. "But Mariah committed suicide… Or are you talking about the person who killed Gary? Or the one who poisoned Mariam?"

Kai did not answer. Moving towards the bed, he picked up a thick folder—that the others hadn't noticed before— and took out a couple documents, which he handed over to Tyson. Frowning a bit, Tyson looked down at the papers in his hands… and gasped.

"**What!** No- no way…"

"What is it?" Hiro asked looking over his shoulder.

"It's a… marriage certificate." Tyson spoke, shocked.

"Whose marriage? Mariam's?" Max asked bemused.

"It's Mariam's all right," Hiro said slowly, "But not with Lee. It's with… Ozuma."

"**Huh?** But Ozuma is her cousin!" Kenny exclaimed, struggling to peer into the papers, over the others' shoulders. "How could she marry a relation…?"

"The answer lies before you, Kenny." Kai said simply, "Look at Mariam's maiden name."

Max eased the poor boy's difficulties, by reading aloud: "'_… hereby certifies the matrimonial alliance between Mr. Ozuma Shane and Ms Mariam… Wong…_**' Wong? **Her last name's Wong?"

"Mariam Wong—step-daughter to Shin Wong," Kai explained. "She got married to Ozuma Shane five years ago. Their marriage had been deliberately concealed, and Mariam Wong was proclaimed Ozuma's cousin. It was a plot to increase Ozuma's share of inheritance."

"Who's this Shin Wong?"

"Father of Mariah Wong, the deceased."

"But she—"

"Lost her parents in a flood, at the age of twelve. Yes. But it was only her mother who had died. Her father survived. He was rescued several miles away from their village, with a severe case of amnesia. After a couple of years, he left for Japan, where he married Mariam's widowed mother. Though there weren't any documents in the Vaults, stating whether he ever regained his memory or not, but I have reasons to believe that he did. And that Mariam found out she had a step-sister."

"So then… what role does that play in this case?" Tyson asked. "And how can you be so sure that Mariam knew who Mariah really was to her?"

"Mariah's watch. Not only was it designed for a left-hander, but it also her name engraved on it. Therefore, we can say that it was made specifically for her. And judging by its appearance and condition, it's probably not more than a few months old. It's unlikely that someone as simple as Mariah would be willing spend money on expensive ornamentation; meaning that it was probably gifted to her. Combining all there points we can say— Mariah Wong was gifted an expensive wristwatch, a few months ago, by someone who knew that she was a left-hander. Since it was a gift, there must've been an occasion for gifting it—a special occasion that took place, say, about a couple of months ago?"

"Of course!" Tyson exclaimed picking up the hint, "June 12th. Mariah's birthday. That's also when Mariah first proposed to Ray and… Ah! So, that's why! That's the reason you questioned Ray about the presents. Because you wanted to know who had gifted her that watch… So, it was Mariam, wasn't it?"

Kai nodded. "Mariam had been orphaned in her teens. Despite her public appearance, she was not a member of the Shane family. She had a husband, who wouldn't publicly accept her; and had spent a good part of her life, pretending to be someone else. In spite of the property she possessed, it's impossible for a woman in her position to be completely satisfied with life. Then, an ordinary employ, suddenly turns up with the whereabouts of the only living member of her _true_ family. Yan had been quite talkative about Mariah, as you know; and he even carried her picture with him. So it couldn't have much difficult for Mariam to recognize her step-sister, who's bound to share some traits with Shin Wong."

"Being dissatisfied with her 'family', an opportunity to finally meet someone sharing her father's blood was something Mariam wouldn't miss. But how would _Mariah_ react if she suddenly discovered that she had a stepsister she never knew of? Therefore, a direct approach was out of question…"

"So Mariam decided to get to her through Lee," Hiro concluded. "She got engaged to Lee so that she could meet Mariah… and perhaps get back at Ozuma as well."

"Now, that you've mentioned it…" Tyson said reflectively, "Mariam did seem really close to Mariah… protective even. We all thought that it was Lee who wanted to visit her so frequently, but in reality, it was Mariam. Heck! That's why it slipped from our minds that Mariah was left handed. Because, despite spending so much time with her, neither Lee nor Ray had paid that much attention to her. And Mariam… she studied her every move… paid attention to every single detail… I think I just found out her second slip up, Kai. The way she spoke about Mariah. It had held so much feeling… so much pain… She wasn't acting when she said that she could never forgive Ray for what he had done to Mariah… Because she really meant it. And… she wanted revenge… didn't she, Kai?"

"She did," Kai agreed. "Miguel wasn't the first person to discover Mariah's body. Someone else got there before him… Mariam had probably suspected from beforehand, that Mariah's love was one-sided. Kon's behavior, earlier that day, must've also hinted at his intention to put an end to that relationship. That's the reason she decided to visit Mariah, later that night… just in case she needed comforting or defending. The front door did not show any signs of being tampered with, so my guess is that it had been left unlocked ever since Kon's departure. Therefore, Mariam did not have any problem getting inside. But by then, it was already too late."

Kai slowly moved outside into the living room, the others following him.

"Mariam entered through that door, and stumbled upon the sight of her sister… gun in hand and shot dead. The strands of hair curled around her fingers could've only belonged to one person. And it was further confirmed, by the letter, tucked underneath a picture on the mantle piece—the very same one that's lying shattered on the ground, right now. The only person that Mariam really cared for was dead… and the person responsible for it, was none other than Raymond Kon. As you've already said, she wanted to avenge Mariah's death. In her eyes, Kon was a murderer, and she wanted him to be punished as a murderer. She burnt Mariah's suicide note, and moved the gun from her left hand to the right. The next part was just a matter of time and patience… And it worked. Mariah's suicide was proclaimed as murder, and circumstances put Kon under suspicion…"

After a short silence, Max spoke up. "But then who attacked Mariam? And what about Gary?"

"That day, during our interview, I had dropped sufficient hints, to let Mariam know that I suspected her. However, she wasn't sure about the extent of my suspicion or knowledge. She was determined to find out, and throw the spotlight off from her, if possible. So, she staged a simple, but dramatic act for us. Having already created a killer, she decided to create a victim."

"The moment we heard Yan's car approaching, she excused herself, by saying that she needed to get the door and prepare the meal. But, if she had indeed gone to open the door, then why did we hear Yan calling out for her, from the hallway? And why was _he_ the one to discover the parcel lying on the doorstep, and not her? It could've been that Mariam was in a hurry to 'prepare the meal', and left for the kitchen straight away without even greeting him. But, with four uninvited and unwanted investigators in the house—three of whom sided with Kon— was the meal really that important? Was she so bent up against letting her 'beloved' fiancé starve, that she would leave him unaware of our presence, and unprepared to deal with us?"

"So, you're saying that she never really went to the door, in the first place…" Hiro said. "Then what did she do, within those few minutes, while we were waiting? Surely, she couldn't have been busy in the kitchen…"

"She _was_ busy in the kitchen alright," Kai said surprising the others, "But she wasn't exactly 'cooking' the meal… she was _dropping_ it."

"What?"

"Dropping it on the doorstep, for Yan to find it. When Yan finally reaches the door, he discovers his 'meal' awaiting him—slightly crushed, packed in brown paper and smelling of vanilla… I don't think I'll have to explain what was on the menu."

"Ah! No way!" Tyson shouted, "That parcel! The poisoned pancakes! It was Mariam all along! She made it up! Of course! She could've bought it earlier that very day when she went grocery shopping. And her kitchen window was probably above the entrance."

"But then…" Max said, "That means that she poisoned herself!"

"She had to," Kai said. "In order to get rid of me. The self-attack was her last resort, though. She wouldn't have done it, if not for my warning."

"Warning?"

"While we were leaving, she caught up with me, remember?"

"And she told you in private that she had seen Ray acting suspiciously near her house… And she feared that Lee might be in danger."

"Exactly. The first part was true. Kon had been present near the lake that morning, and he did leave abruptly. But not because of her, because of Miguel."

"Miguel…" Tyson said slowly. "Of course! He was there. He was the one who informed her about us. And Kai already told us that there was some sort of… er… disturbance between him and Ray So, Ray ran away to avoid talking to Miguel."

"And she tried to use Kon's strange behavior to persuade me into thinking that he was a danger to Yan. Had I agreed with her flatly, she wouldn't have gone through all that effort."

"But you didn't," Hiro said, "You purposefully let your ambiguity put her on guard, against you."

"I told her to be careful. But it wasn't an advice; it was a _warning_. Lee wasn't the one in danger, she was."

"But not from a killer… from _you_," Tyson inserted.

"She was confident about her plan. She had studied medicine for a couple of years. So she knew the extent of fatality of a certain dosage of arsenic. She poisoned herself, but the dosage wasn't deadly. It was just enough to knock her unconscious for a while, and be hospitalized. It's true that she had been weakened physically, but she was fully aware of her actions. She took advantage of her weakness, and put up an _act_ of deliriousness in front of me. Instead of going against me, she planned to use my own words against me. She feigned innocence, and made it look like she had taken my warning as an advice after all… and that she believed me."

"I wanted her reaction, and she gave it just as I expected. As a favor, I put up a little show for her, as well. I accused Lee Yan of poisoning her, and it effectively satisfied both her and her 'real' husband. McGregor's turning up came in handy, as well. He investigated—"

"Sniffed around." Tyson corrected.

"— the wrong people, at the wrong times, without even realizing. I flared him up a bit, and it gave him the confidence to keep going round in circles, conveniently distracting everyone from my motives. I went to Osaka, and collected all the necessary evidences to prove my theories. However, that's when Gary Tan came in. Before I go any further, listen to this carefully…"

Kai took out an audio recorder from his pocket, and pressed the play button.

The disgusting sound of munching followed by the thunderous 'burp', made Hiro raise an eyebrow.

"Gary's interview with Michael?"

Without answering, Kai fast-forwarded the recording for a few seconds, before pressing _play_ again.

"_Mariah like Ray! Ray no like Mariah! Good sister Mariah tell Gary. A TRAITOR LIKE RAY DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED! Gary want Mariah! Mariah want Ray! Ray hurt good sister Mariah! Ray hurt Gary! Gary want Ray punish!"_

Here, Kai paused. He rewound, and played that certain part once again.

"Does anything about Tan's vocabulary strike you as odd?" he asked when he was done.

"Yeah…" Tyson said matter-of-factly, "_Everything_."

"That's not what I mean. Throughout the conversation, Tan had been struggling with his broken English. Yet he suddenly managed to say a sentence that's grammatically correct—_'A traitor like Ray deserves to be punished.'_ "

"You're right …" Kenny said, "I don't think Gary was able to come up such a sentence on his own… So he must've picked it up from someone… who was it Kai?"

"Tan had said that as well. Here, listen again—" Kai switched on the recorder once again.

"… _Good sister Mariah tell Gary. A TRA—" _

"'Good sister Mariah?' " Hiro frowned, before realization hit him, "Of course! _Sister_ Mariah… He didn't mean Mariah as a sister. He meant _Mariah's sister_!"

"Mariam?" Tyson asked, "So that means Gary knew …"

"It was Mariam herself who had told him," Kai explained, "She had not only studied Mariah's response to others, but also others' response to Mariah. She knew that there was only one other person who could've rivaled her caring for her sister. And it was Gary Tan. He knew Mariah longer than the others did, and was more attached to her. He might not have been clever enough to see through Mariam's plans, but he might've given away useful information to someone who could. That's why she didn't take any chances. She confided everything in Tan, and persuaded him to see from her point of view. That's the reason he refused to entertain Parker."

"However, his coincidental meeting with Kon changed everything. After talking with Kon, he realized he didn't break up with Mariah for his own benefit, but for hers. He understood Kon's reason, and it made him think. Soon after Kon left, he went to Yan's house. He told Mariam everything, and had probably hinted that he wanted to forgive and protect Kon. But it was inacceptable for Mariam. She was dead set on getting her revenge, was prepared to go any length to get it… Even if it meant giving life to the killer, she had created in everyone's mind."

"She followed Tan back to the lake. He had probably stopped to see if Kon was still there, or not. Tyson's mobile—Kon must've dropped it during the struggle— caught his eye. And he bent down to pick it up. But at that moment, received a fatal blow to his skull, from his own hammer. Committing a true murder, scared Mariam. She didn't have the strength to wipe out the fingerprints, so she simply dropped the weapon into the lake and ran."

"However, getting rid of Tan wasn't enough. His possessions were still a threat to her plans. She tried to get rid of all the evidences, but she failed, when we barged in on her, back at the White Tigers' old lodge."

"That bag we found— Lee's present!" Max said, "She became really tensed when Tyson picked it up."

"Yet another act, Max," Kai said, "She did that to diverge your attention from the real thing. Mariah's toy launcher—it was a left-hander's launcher. And she wanted to get rid of it."

"She even tried to put the blame on Lee," Tyson said solemnly, "Who would've guessed? All this time, we thought that there had been two murders and one lucky escape… But in reality, there was one suicide, one false act and only one true murder."

"Wrong," Kai said quietly, "There had been _two_ murders."

"How?" Tyson asked bewildered, "Only one among the two deaths had been a murder. Mariah had committed suicide."

"There weren't two deaths to begin with. There was a third victim… Matilda Alster."

"Who?"

"Matilda Alster worked at the roadside café opposite to the hotel where Mariah worked," Kenny explained, switching on his laptop. "I did some research on her, as Kai told me. It seems that she was murdered—poisoned to be exact—a couple of years ago. And the people she had been seen with, on the final day of her life, included Ray Kon and Mariah Wong."

"What?"

"Relax, Ty," Kenny said, "Neither of them were suspected."

"But still what connection does she have with this case? Kai?"

"Come."

They followed Kai back into the bedroom. Once inside, Kai indicated towards the rummaged cupboard.

"That was Mariah's doing, while searching for the gun. She was usually neat, but her mentality at that moment wasn't stable enough maintain her neatness. And missing that point, Mariam failed to remove an important evidence."

Kai walked over to the desk and picked up the memo pad.

"The page where the suicide confession was written came from this. When a person writes, the letters often leave impression on the next page. Mariah never skipped pages, while writing. That's why Mariam tore away the very first blank page, because it might've contained the impression of the suicide note. However, that night, circumstances were different. Mariah was not in her right mind, and didn't bother to maintain her organized schedule. She opened the pad, and wrote her confession on whichever page turned up first."

"And it left impression on the next page…" Tyson said, "Mariam tore the wrong page… so…"

Kai handed him over the pad, opening a blank page. The engraved letters, although shaky and faint, could be clearly read…

_Ray,_

_I decided my fate on my own; you don't have to blame yourself for anything. I know how much guilt and sorrow you're holding within you. You're probably whishing that you could've apologized. But that wouldn't be fair because you've nothing to apologize for. You'll understand what I mean, once you've reached the end of this letter. You might even hate then._

_You were never a sinner, Ray. If there ever was a true sinner in your life, then that was me. I was selfish. I wanted you so much. I was ready to cross all limits just to be with you, even if it meant foiling myself. That night, I got so jealous, when Matilda showed me your mother's ring. It was your most cherished possession and it was with her. Then she told me that you had agreed to go on a date with her. I couldn't bear it. I was so jealous, that I couldn't even think. I don't what came over me. I didn't wait to consider any other option. It never occurred to me that you might've lost your ring at the café and were just being polite. I wasn't myself any more, when I opened that bottle. Something possessed me. It made me turn my hand over her water carrier. It made my legs run away into the safety of my house. It made me a sinner._

_Even after that, when I thought I had you all to myself, I kept consoling myself, shamelessly. I told myself that you belonged to me. And I had acted out of precaution, because she tried to take you away from me. But then, you opened my eyes._

_I realized that you were never mine in the first place. I had no right to own you, Ray Kon. You are far to great for that. You were ready to sacrifice your own happiness and pride for my sake. I don't think I deserve so much from you. But I will always be selfish. I will always want you. And that will hurt the both of us. _

_I don't want you get hurt, Ray. And this is the only way to stop you from hurting. You think you are a curse, but you're not. You're an angel. My angel. If you think you can forgive me, and pay a little tribute to our cherished past, then follow your dreams, Ray. You have nothing to be afraid of. You are a good person, and you will get someone who will return your feelings._

_I don't deserve to be forgiven. But I know you will forgive someday. Maybe we can be together somewhere else…_

_No matter where I am, I will always love you._

_Mariah._

_

* * *

_

The narrow alley lit up momentarily; as yet another lightening hit the sky. The rain drummed wildly on the glistening black surface, of the car. Its already tinted windows were further clouded by a layer of fog, making it impossible to see outside.

Ray finally tore his gaze away from the foggy windshield, to look at the person next to him.

The long lashes were yet to reveal the amethyst depths hidden behind them. It was hard to say if Kai had even once moved anything else, apart from his lips, for the last forty minutes.

Ray parted his own lips, but was yet to form a single word. Finally, he managed to whisper…

"I… I never knew…"

Kai, being a gifted mind reader, needed no further explanation. The engines hummed to life, as the car fluidly backed out of its temporary den.

* * *

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't even know what to think anymore. Yet his mind refused to get rid of the thoughts…

Love. It was treacherous thing. Mariah had craved for him throughout her life. Was it love that had possessed her to take an innocent life? Did it make her give away her own life as well? Was it love that told her to protect him from herself? And what about Mariam? Was it the love for her sister, which made her hate him with every fiber in her body? Love is said to make people happy… Then why was this love so bent up on making his life miserable?"

"You're going against her wishes."

"What?"

"If you truly respect her wishes, then you should try to use a descent proportion of your mind and think rationally."

"I know… I know that Mariah doesn't hold me responsible for her… fate. And she would've never wanted Mariam to do this to me. But still… I can't help feel that Mariam's actions were justified! That night, if I hadn't said anything to Mariah… then…"

"You think that would've changed anything?"

"Mariah wouldn't have died! I… I don't blame Mariam. She only wanted her sister's death to be justified…"

"Then what about Matilda Alster's death? Would that have been justified, if her killer got to live happily ever after?"

"Mariah's sacrifice is not going to bring her back!"

"And you getting imprisoned would bring back Mariah?"

"It's not the same case!"

"It's exactly the same case, Ray. If you think Mariam's decision to get you framed for something you didn't commit was fair; then so is Mariah's decision to end her life for a crime she _did_ commit. Do you think, Alster's family would've forgiven her, if they were to find out? And what about Gary Tan? Who would justify his death?"

"… But…"

"You cannot bring justice to everyone. Someway or the other someone will get hurt."

"But if I hadn't—"

"I told you, it wouldn't have changed a thing. If you think, that time would've changed your feelings for Mariah, then you're dead wrong. Sooner or later, she would've found out about your sexuality and then it would've been even more drastic."

A short silence settled in the car, as neither of them spoke for a while… Then…

"Ah!"

Kai turned to find himself staring into a pair of golden eyes… _horrified_ golden eyes. Ray's face looked hauntingly pale, and his chest heaved up and down rapidly.

"What?"

Ray swallowed, the look of horror still etched on his face.

"You knew…" he whispered.

"Knew wha—"

'_Sooner or later, she would've found out about your sexuality… your sexuality…' _

Kai growled silently, before turning back towards the road, mentally cursing himself for the slip up.

"H-how long?" Ray asked, heart pounding against his ribs.

Kai did not respond.

"Answer me, Kai! How long have you known about my… about me?"

"…"

"Kai…"

"Ever since the day we met."

The silence that followed was suffocating. Ray wanted to get out. Get as far away from that person, as possible.

'_All this time… he knew… Even now… he knows who I am…what I am…'_

_

* * *

_

"But I still don't see how Kai could've investigated the Vaults without issuing a legal search warrant," Max said exasperatedly, as he took a sip from his cappuccino.

The team had left the court about twenty minutes ago. After saying goodbyes to the Russians, Tyson and Max decided to stop by the local café, while the rest of the team left for the BBA head quarters.

"There's a lot about Kai that can't be seen, Maxie," Tyson grinned from over his cup.

"C'mon Ty, you know something… And I think McGregor does too. That's why he looked so angry when Ozuma mentioned the search warrant… It's got something to do with Kai, doesn't it? About how he got inside the Vaults?"

"Kai did not do anything against the law. His actions were perfectly legal."

"But then what about the search warrant?"

"He doesn't need one."

"Why not? He didn't break in, did he?"

"Max," Tyson put down the cup, and smirked, "Why would someone want to 'break in' his own company?"

"Huh?"

"Think back, Max. Remember a couple of years ago, when the Saint Shields had a severe bankruptcy?"

"Yeah… the company nearly fell apart. I don't remember the exact details. But it was mentioned that Ozuma had to sell nearly all his shares, in order to overcome the crisis."

"And do you remember the enterprise that bought all his shares?"

"Yeah, the Hiwatari Enter…prise…"

Tyson's smirk widened, at Max's expression. "So? Does anything strike about that name ring a bell somewhere?"

"Kai!" Max exclaimed, "Kai _Hiwatari_! He's actually related to _the_ Hiwataris? To the real ones? To multi-billionaire Voltaire Hiwatari?"

"Unfortunately for him, yes. Kai's the sole heir to his grandfather's property."

"Grandfather! Voltaire is his—?"

"He's not proud of it. His relationship with Voltaire is nothing like mine and Gramps. In fact, if Kai hadn't been the sole descendant to his blood, that old coot wouldn't have been so 'generous'. But since that's not the case, Kai inherited everything after Voltaire passed away."

"So, he's now the President?"

"Sounds weird, doesn't it? BBA's top agent heading the world's largest conglomerate? I don't know how he manages to play both roles together, but he's been doing great so far. As a matter of fact, even I—his roommate for three years—couldn't have guessed his real identity, if he hadn't told me in the first place. So I suppose, you can't blame Ozuma for not realizing that he was actually up against _his_ boss."

"Man…" Max leant back in his chair, "It sounds unbelievable… But I actually shook hands with the President of the Hiwatari Enterprise this morning!"

"Sounds grand, eh?" Tyson chuckled, "Kai makes a good president; but he's not at all fond of his riches. He would've donated everything to the BBA, if it weren't for Mr. D. It's only because of Mr. Dickenson, that Kai still keeps that title… Even then, a few billion dollars can't affect Old Sourpuss. He's way too stubborn for that!"

* * *

The car came to a stand still, in front of Ray's apartment. Ray didn't even look up. With a shaking hand, he reached out to open the door...

'_I have to get out of here…'_

The handle clicked, but the door did not budge. He tried again, but no luck. The door was auto-locked. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he spoke as flatly as he could.

"It's locked."

Ray mentally screamed, when he did not get any response.

'_Is this some kind of a joke? What is he playing at! Why's he doing this to—'_

"I lied."

"…What?"

"Back, when I said that you're no different… I lied."

"I'm different, aren't I?" Ray growled through gritted teeth, "After all, I'm just a—"

"I can't understand you… can't figure you out."

Unable to take it anymore, Ray looked up slowly. Kai was staring fixedly, at the steering wheel. For the first time ever, he looked… frustrated? Confused?

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked cautiously. "You've been reading me like an open book."

"You don't get it… Neither do I for that matter…" Kai have a hollow laugh, "An open book you say? Well, maybe… But it's like reading a book and not understanding a single word… And yet, I can't stop reading… I can't let go of it. I keep on turning the pages hoping to see something that might make sense to me… but still I can't make out anything… I can't stop reading…"

The drumming of raindrops picked up, as Kai continued…

"I could've just let everyone keep on suspecting you. It would've served as a good distraction and I could've done my work without any interference. But I didn't. I took the attention off you, and used others as the distraction. I even went out of my way, to keep Miguel a secret from the others. And today… even after I was all prepared to take my leave, I couldn't. I just had to come back. I had to answer every single one of your questions… Not even Tyson could've got so much out of me; in such a short time…I had to try to figure you out… I need to figure you out…"

"…why?"

"I… don't know." Even uttering those three words seemed to take a lot of effort from Kai. "I just can't let go… It's frustrating. But I can't… I don't want to…"

Kai looked up. The intense flame that burned within his hypnotizing eyes, made Ray's heart stop. He could feel himself falling… drowning within the endless depths…

"I want to find out… to understand… I want an answer…"

The sky could've fallen, and Ray wouldn't have noticed a thing. All he could think of… all he could feel… was that intoxicating scent… that electrifying heat… those fathomless orbs… the flawless lips… and the thin blanket of space, that was gradually decreasing between him and…

Ray gasped, as soft moist lips captured his own, trapping him into a heated kiss. A strong arm wrapped itself around him, pulling him closer towards a solid chest. Gentle fingers caressed his neck, leaving the skin on fire. His eyes closed on their own, as the kiss intensified. He reached out into the darkness, gripping a pair of smooth shoulders. A deep-throated moan escaped him, when Kai's tongue parted his lips. Ray's fingers entangled themselves in the damp silky hair, while his other hand roamed Kai's torso, feeling the slender, but hard muscles flex under the thin fabric of the shirt… He forgot who he was, where he was…He just couldn't get enough of the feeling… he wanted more… he wanted…

"Kai," Ray gasped breathlessly, as Kai finally pulled away. Heart racing and breathing heavily, he opened his eyes. Somehow, during the kiss, his backrest had reclined backwards… Pulling him down… and Kai along with him… on top of him.

Fiery orbs bore into glazed golden pools, for several minutes, before closing with a soft sigh. Ray resisted the urge to groan, when the arms let go of him… slowly. Pulling himself up, Kai leant back in his own seat, draping an arm over his eyes. Next to him, he heard Ray getting up as well. Neither of them anything for a while. The drumming of the rain was the only sound that filled the car.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Your answer …Did you find it?"

"_Felt_ it."

"Oh…"

Ray slowly and unsurely turned to face, Kai, who still hadn't changed his posture. It was impossible to say what was going on inside his head. Ray watched the smoothly heaving chest for a few minutes, before speaking again.

"And… you want to… say anything? To me?"

"I suppose so."

"... So… aren't you going to… say it?"

Removing his arm, Kai regarded the rather neko-jin with a rather serious look. Then, much to Ray's surprise, he leaned forward and captured his lips once again, in a chaste, but breathtaking kiss. Pulling away a bit, Kai traced the other's slightly bruised lips with his finger. Ray stared, as a rare, mystifying smile adorned the sharp features. Removing the fingers, Kai whispered against his lips…

"_I don't have to. You already know what I want to say."_

_

* * *

_

**Finally! My very first fanfic is completed. It's nearly been a year since I started writing this. It might sound unbelievable, but **_**Ordeal of Innocence**_** was initially meant to be a three-shot! My original plot simply consisted of Mariah's death and Kai solving the mystery to save Ray. But once I started updating, new ideas just kept on coming! In fact, I decided to kill Gary (you know what I mean! ^_^") just seconds before typing Johnny's conversation with Tyson! **

**So, I hope my last chapter wasn't disappointing. I've already gone through it. But still, if there's any part you think I've missed or failed to explain properly, then please let me know. I'll do my best to clear away any doubt you might have.**

**I once again thank all of you for supporting me. Feel free to review any chapter any time! **

**And as for now, please leave one last review for **_**Ordeal of Innocence**_**…**

**I hope I can entertain you with more stories!**

**With lots of love,**

**Yours truly,**

**Kai Phoenix Rebirth.**


End file.
